Miraculous:The Tale Of Dragon
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Kendall Taylor Jackson a ordinary teen from America who moves to Paris. Well if you count being famous in the music industry then he is somewhat not ordinary. Then he becomes a hero for Paris. Will he be able to keep his secret,his career and win the heart of the girl his love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back for a new story now this will be set in a different universe of miraculous. Now Cat Noir will still exist but there will also be a new Miraculous wielder who will be shown in this chapter. So guys relax and start reading this chapter**

 **Summary:Kendall Taylor Jackson a ordinary teen from America who moves to Paris. Well if you count being famous in the music industry then he is somewhat not ordinary. Then he becomes a hero for Paris. Will he be able to keep his secret,his career and win the heart of his Love Interest**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Miraculous in anyway or form it is own by their respective owners the OC are my own**

 **Chapter 1:Moving,A New School and A Love Interest?**

A Blonde teen haired teen was sleeping on his bed peacefully when his mom came in

"Kendall wake up"His Mom Katherine demanded

"Five more minutes"Kendall responded before his mom dragged him out of bed

"Kendall Taylor Jackson start packing and take a bath"Katherine commanded

"Wait we're moving"Kendall said shocked

"Yes we talked about this last night"Katherine said as she began to pack away Kendall Posters and Gadgets

"Oh Yeah"Kendall said sadly

"Hey don't worry your dad got us a great house and with your career skyrocketing you can still be with the fans you love"Katherine said as Kendall smiled

"Alright"Kendall said with a small smile

"Good now take a bath you stink"Katherine giggled as Kendall stood up and went to the bathroom after a while he was done

He now wore a Black T-shirt with a Dragon Head design. On top of that he wore a Silver hoodie. He also wore a pair of Black Jeans and a pair of Silver Sneakers. After he packed all of his things he took them to the moving truck as he wore his Orange headphones. He saw his motorbike inside as he went to his car.

As he enters the car he saw his Dad inside looking at him

"Ready to go?"His dad Thomas asked

His Dad has Blonde hair and blue eyes while his mom has Black hair and Silver eyes. He inherited his Dad blonde hair and his mom silver eyes which kinda fitted him as a teen

"Yeah"Kendall said as they went to the airport

 **(Paris,France)**

After several boring hours at least in Kendall mind they were now in Paris then he saw a bunch of his fans waving at him as he waved back

"Well it feels like home"Kendall said with a smile as they went to the taxi as their car and motorbike won't arrive till two days from now which Kendall will start his school

After two hours they saw their house was a normal two story house which has a balcony.

"Dibs on the room with the balcony"Kendall said with excitement

"Alright it's yours now"Thomas said as Kendall went out and checked his room. He saw it was normal sized room with a closet and a bathroom. He went to the balcony as he saw Paris from there.

"Wow"Kendall said as he thought about his new life

(Two Days Later)

Kendall groaned as he turned around in bed then a small Silver and Black Chinese Dragon landed on his head

"Kendall wake up I want some Cookies"The Dragon said

"They're in the cup board"Kendall said as he woke up and bolted straight up as he saw a small Chinese Dragon as they stared at each other for a while

"Hi I'm"The Dragon was cut off as Kendall screamed as he used his tail to cover his mouth

"Sheesh for a guy you scream loud. Anyways my name is Ryu your Miraculous"Ryu said

"Wait what's a Miraculous"Kendall asked then Ryu explained it to him "Wait you mean I'm gonna be a superhero"

"That about sums it up"Ryu said

"Wait how did you know my name"Kendall said

"Remember that old man you bumped into yesterday"Ryu said

"Yeah I apologized and helped him up"Kendall said

"Due to your kindness and humility to acknowledge your mistakes he sent me to becomes your partner"Ryu said as he gave him a Silver Amulet "Now say Dragon Flight"

"Okay DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as Ryu went into the amulet as Black Armour appeared on his body

 **(AN:Think 's Kamen Onyx Armor except replace the yellow and the face mask color with silver)**

"Oh...wait it's my first day at the new school I gotta go"Kendall said as he detransformed

He took a bath, ate breakfast then brushed his teeth as he dressed the same except his hoodie has a pocket inside as Ryu went inside

"Are you sure I won't be seen"Ryu asked

"Yeah don't worry your safe"Kendall said

He went to his Bike as he puts on his helmet and zips up his hoodie as he felt Ryu went up to his helmet

"What are you doing?"Kendall asked his partner

"It'll be better if I stay up here so I won't fall"Ryu said

"Oh Okay"Kendall said as he drove to his new school.

 **(A hour later)**

"Okay where is that school"Kendall said as he has been driving for a while

"We're lost aren't we"Ryu said

"What no...Yes we are"Kendall said as he saw a teen girl with blue hair tied in pigtails running

 **(With Marinette)**

"I am so going to be late"Marinette said as she ran to the building

"Excuse me"Kendall said as Marinette stopped running as she looks to him

"um yes"Marinette said while thinking 'Hurry up I'm gonna be late'

"I was wondering where Collège François Duport is?"Kendall asked

"Oh I'm going there myself...I'm gonna be late"Marinette said in panic

"Woah...calm down I can give you a ride there. Just point me in the right direction"Kendall said as he removed his helmet but not before Ryu went into his jacket.

Marinette blushed as she looks at him. Kendall was looking at her with a small smile and a bit of a blush

'Wow she's/he's cute'both thought

"I'm Kendall. Kendall Taylor Jackson"Kendall said

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng"Marinette said

"Hop On"Kendall said as he handed her his spare helmet as he puts his own back own

"Thanks"Marinette said as she puts on the helmet and hopped on the bike

"Where to go"Kendall said as they took off

 **(Collège François Duport)**

Kendall parked his Bike as he grabbed his bag as he took out his schedule

"Hmm...I got Miss Bustier"Kendall said as he looked over his schedule

"Oh then you can join me"Marinette said as Kendall looked at her with a small blush "I-i mean to her class"

"O-okay"Kendall said as he followed her to class

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later)**

Kendall and Marinette knocked on the door as saw them

"Sorry I'm late "Marinette said

"This better not happen again" said with a sigh

"Um...Marinette was late because I got lost on my way here and she helped me get here"Kendall said

"And you are?"' asked as she looks at Kendall

"I'm Kendall...Kendall Taylor Jackson"Kendall said

"Ah the new student I guess you have gotten lost since your family moved here from America" said as Kendall pouted

"No need to remind me"Kendall said as made them sat them down near the back

"Sorry for getting you involve"Marinette apologized

"No problem"Kendall reassured her as Marinette smiled

"Marinette looks beautiful when she smiles"Kendall whispered to himself as he saw Marinette blushed then he realized she heard him as he blushed

"Thanks"Marinette said

 **(After class)**

Kendall went to his locker as he puts his things in as he thought about his class went

A girl in his mind who was a spoiled brat put gum on the back of Marinette chair then a blonde hair guy tried to remove it which kinda made him feel weird

He currently has his hood up as Ryu sat on his head

"Ryu you could expose yourself"Kendall said

"Look I know what you're feeling"Ryu said

"Which is what?"Kendall asked as he grabbed his bag

"Jealousy"Ryu said as Kendall eyes widen as he began to blush

"What i-I'm not jealous"Kendall stammered then a guy with a Red hat and pair of head phones on his neck ran into him

"I am so sorry"The guy said

"It's fine dude"Kendall said

"I'm Nino by the way"Nino introduced himself

"Kendall nice to meet you"Kendall said as he helped Nino up as he saw his Silver Eyes

"Dude you're eyes"Nino said as Kendall looked at him

"Yeah?"Kendall urging Nino to go on

"They're"Nino was cut off by

"Amazing"As Kendall looked behind Nino to see a girl with Red hair and glasses over her eyes

"You are?"Kendall asked curiosity taking over his features

"Alya can i conduct a interview"Alya asked then Marinette came "

Alya why don't you do that tomorrow"Marinette said as Kendall saw her as he blushed a little which was hid by his hoodie

"Hey Mari"Kendall said

"Hi Kendall"Marinette said as she blushed at the nickname which was caught by her best friend

 **(After School)**

Kendall was about to take off on his Bike his clothes protecting him from the rain.

He saw Marinette stranded at the school gate and was about to go help her when Adrien came. He gave her his umbrella and introduced himself as Marinette blushed fully storm.

Kendall looked down on sadness as he grabbed his helmet and took off. Marinette saw this and wondered what came over her crush

 **End**

 **It's the end off the first chapter. A little romance seemed to develop between Kendall and Marinette. It also seems that Kendall is beginning to get jealous. Now the question is when it is all done who will Marinette choose. Follow and leave a comment on this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Dragonic here with a new chapter for the story. Here we will learn more about Kendall hero mode. Also a special shout out to Ladybug02 and PinkSakura271**

 **Chapter 2:A Stormy Meeting**

Kendall went into his room as he tossed his helmet to the side as he laid down on his bed as Ryu came out of his jacket

"Kendall calm down"Ryu said

"Calm down how am i supposed to calm down"Kendall said

"You need to realize something"Ryu said

"REALIZE! What is there to Realize"Kendall was interrupted by Ryu

"That Marinette doesn't have a crush on Adrien"Ryu said as Kendall looked at him

"Wait...What?"Kendall said

"Kendall if Marinette does like Adrien then she would have been shy but she wasn't"Ryu said

"Oh"Kendall said as he blushed in embarrassment

"You Should call Marinette"Ryu said as Kendall began blushing

"W-what C-c-call Marinette"Kendall sputtered as Ryu caught on

"You like Marinette don't you"Ryu said

"W-what no I don't"Kendall said as Ryu scoffed

"Yeah right"Ryu scoffed

"Whatever let's go to the park"Kendall said

Ryu went into the jacket as Kendall went to the park

 **(With Marinette)**

Marinette was playing with a girl with brown hair who was named Manon. They were playing with a doll with a Red and black dotted skin tight suit

"Ladybug saves the day again"Marinette said as Manon smiled

"Let's play again"Manon said then door opened as Alya came in

"Marinette come on Adrien Agreste has a photo shoot in the park"Alya said

"Alya I can't right now I'm babysitting Manon right now"Marinette said

"Well can't you bring her along"Alya suggested

"Well I guess I can"Marinette responded as they went to the park

(Weather Girl Competition)

"And the winner and new weather girl is Mireille Jattée" As the crowd cheered as a girl holding a umbrella left upset

"I can't believe I lost"the girl said

(Unknown Location)

HawkMoth looks at the symbols for Lady bug,Cat Noir and a Dragon Head then he looked at Aurore as he smiled

"Anger and Jealousy. Perfect for my new villain"HawkMoth said as he send a Akuma Butterfly

 **(With Aurore)**

Aurore was walking as the butterfly came closer to her

"I can grant you any wish. If you do me a favor"The butterfly said

"I accept"Aurore said as she turned into Stormy Weather

 **(The Park)**

Kendall was walking as he looked around the park

"This place seems great to exercise"Kendall whispered

"Yes it is"Ryu said

"Is it me or is something wrong"Kendall whispered to himself

"I hope not...there's Marinette"Ryu said as he spotted Marinette

"Wait...where"Kendall asked as he spotted Marinette and company as he went over to them before he saw Stormy Weather

 **(With Marinette)**

The girls were walking around in the park

"So Girl you seemed to blush every time Kendall around. It seems you like him"Alya said with a small smirk

"What I do not like Kendall"Marinette said as she blushed

"Uh huh...Girl! Look there's Kendall"Alya said as Marinette looked over where Alya was looking

"I don't see him"Marinette said as Alya began laughing

"Girl you like him"Alya said as they began to argue as they didn't notice Manon running to Merry-Go-Round

"Wait where's Manon"Marinette asked as she pulls her hair

Stormy Weather was ruining Adrien photoshoot

"Today I predict Wind"Stormy Weather said as a huge amount of wind blew

"Girl! look"Alya shouted pointing at Stormy Weather

"Alya get out of here"Marinette said as Alya ignored her

"A new video for my blog"Alya said as she ran to the Merry-Go-Round as she saw Manon

"MANON"Alya said as Manon looked at her nervous

"Hi"Manon said nervously

"Manon we were worried you got hurt. Come on we gotta get you outta here"Alya said as she grabbed Manon and ran before a Ice Dorm covered the Merry-Go-Round

"ALYA,MANON"Marinette said as she called Tikki "Tikki Spots On"

Marinette transform into Lady bug as she ran to help Alya and Manon

(With Adrien)

Plagg was eating cheese as Adrien saw Stormy Weather

"There's trouble Plagg let's go"Adrien said

"Can we do it later. I'm still eating my cheese"Plagg lazily said

"Plagg Claws Out"Adrien said as he transforms into Cat Noir as he ran over to deal with Stormy Weather

 **(With Ladybug)**

After Lady bug helped them get out of the ice dorm. She went over to them

"It's gonna be okay"Ladybug said as Manon looked at her

"Your Ladybug will you stop the mayhem"Manon asked as Ladybug nodded

"I will"Ladybug said as she used her yoyo to get over to where Stormy Weather is

 **(On Top Of A Building)**

A armored figure was seen on top of the building as he looked over the damage stormy weather caused

"I hope they can handle her until I get there"the armored figure said

'They will I'm sure of it's' a voice said

"Yeah you're right Ryu"The armored figure said as he went down to the street

A motorbike with a Dragon Head for the front and tail for the fender at the back came

'Let's do this''Ryu said as the armored figure showed to be Kendall in his suit

"Let's Ride"Kendall said as he hopes on the bike

(With Lady bug and Cat Noir)

They were fighting Stormy Weather as she used the weather to hold them off

"I don't think I can do this much longer Bugaboo can you at least give me a kiss"Cat Noir flirted before blocking another rock

"I told you to stop calling me that and stop flirting. We need to stop her"Ladybug said

"I forecast hail"Stormy Weather said as hail began falling from the sky

"Ladybug watch out"Cat Noir scream as a huge block of hail was about to hit her

Ladybug saw this as she braces herself for the impact

"Drago Shield"A voice shouted as Ladybug saw that she was in a green barrier

"You alright"Ladybug turned to see a armored figure

"Thanks um"Ladybug thanked the Masked person

"Dragon"Dragon said as he stopped the barrier as he pulls out his sword

"Thanks Dragon didn't that exhaust you"Ladybug thanked then asked in concern

"No apparently according to my Akami is that I can use two abilities without exhaustion except for one move"Dragon explained as he felt the energy drain

'I need to be careful I can only use the Shield and Thunder as long as I have energy'Dragon thought

Cat Noir ran over to them as he saw Dragon help Ladybug stand

"You alright"Cat Noir asked

"Yeah we're good. I'm Dragon"Dragon said

"Cat Noir"Cat Noir introduced himself as Stormy went over

"I predict"Stormy never finished as a lightning bolt struck near her

"Can You shut up for a second. We're having a team forming moment here"Dragon said

"That moment past already"Cat Noir sighed as they pulled out their weapons

"Let's finish this quick"Dragon said as he felt that their transformation was about to end

They attacked Stormy Weather after a while they defeated her as Ladybug undid the damage and Dragon purified the Akami

"It's over we did it"Dragon said

"Yeah"Cat Noir agreed

"So what now will we be seeing you more"Ladybug asked

"Yeah cause we're a team. Team Miraculous"Dragon said as he hopped on his Bike as he left

"Well see ya"Ladybug said as she left using her yoyo

"I might as well leave"Cat Noir said as he left

 **(Kendall Room)**

Dragon entered his room as his transformed back into Kendall as Ryu came out of the amulet

"You did great Kendall"Ryu said

"Thanks. I gotta get some rest that fight took a lot out of me"Kendall said as he laid down as Ryu laid down on Kendall head

"Night"Kendall said as he closed his eyes

"Night"Ryu said as he went to sleep

 **(Kendall's Dream)**

Kendall was looking over the place as he saw he was in a tux then he saw Adrien and Nino by his side

"Um what's going guys"Kendall asked

"Dude it's your wedding"Adrien said

'My Wedding'Kendall thought as he saw a woman in a wedding gown

 **(Kendall Room)**

Kendall jolted up as he groaned into his hands

"I hate seeing glimpses of the future sometimes"Kendall said as he fell back to sleep

 **Guys I hope you like this small teaser for the future. So guys proceed to the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Dragonic here with the third chapter installment of Tale Of Dragon. Here we will learn about Marinette's and Kendall's feeling. We will also learn of Team Miraculous new ally and weapons. So let's do this**

"Normal Talking"

 _"Talking On Phone"_

 **Chapter 3:A Knight Problem and Upgrade**

Kendall couldn't help but groan as he stood up

"Next Time We Fight a akumatized person let's try and not to exhaust our energy"Kendall said

"In Time Kendall you will get used to your powers but for now you got school"Ryu said

Kendall stood up as he got dressed as Ryu went inside his jacket pocket. He grabbed his bag and helmet. As he went to his Bike as his phone rang.

 _"Hello This is Kendall"_ Kendall said

 _"Hey Kendall This is Nino. Me and Adrien want to talk about something with you"_ Nino said

 _"Sure can you tell me what this is about"_ Kendall asked but Nino hang up

"I wonder what was that about"Kendall whispered to himself

'Hm...Maybe they want to talk about Kendall crush'Ryu thought

 **(With Marinette)**

Marinette was walking to school as Alya walked up beside her

"Hey girl. Excited to see Kendall"Alya teased as Marinette blushed

"W-what no I'm not excited"Marinette said

"Yeah right girl you always wake up late"Alya said as Marinette walked faster to school

 **(Collège François Duport)**

Kendall parked his Bike as he saw Adrien and Nino coming over his way

"Hey guys. What's up"Kendall said

"Kendall we gotta ask a question"Nino said

"Okay what is it?"Kendall asked

"Do you like Marinette?"Adrien asked with a small smirk as Kendall blushed full storm

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"Kendall answered

"Yeah right...Hi Marinette and Hi Alya"Nino said as Marinette and Alya came over

"Hey guys"Alya greeted them

"Hi Mari"Kendall greeted Marinette

"Hi Ken"Marinette greeted Kendall who blushed at the nickname

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone"Alya said as she and The guys left

"It's been a while seen we talk ya know with just the two of us"Kendall said with a small smile

"Y-yeah"Marinette said with a small blush as they began Walking to school

"So how have you've been doing?"Kendall asked

"Ya know just the usual"Marinette answered

"Have you found that special someone yet?"Kendall asked as Marinette blushed as she felt Kendall hand in hers

"Y-yeah"Marinette answered as she felt Kendall silver eyes looking at her

"Really who?"Kendall asked while thinking 'Please Be Me,Please Be Me'

"Well it's"Marinette was cut off as the bell rang

"Time for class"Kendall sighed as he held Marinette hand

"Let's go"Marinette said as she pulled Kendall who smiled a bit at her confidence

 **(A House)**

A blue haired kid was looking at the new post on Ladybug website.

"They are so cool"the kid said as his brother came in

"John what are you looking at"His brother asked

"Leave me alone Erick"John said as Erick grabbed his laptop

"You actually believe they are heroes. They are nothing more than frauds. I mean how are they arriving when there's trouble. They might be conspiring with the villain"Erick said

"NO! You're wrong"John said as Erick left laughing at his brother

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the symbols for Cat Noir,Dragon and Ladybug

Then he looks at the screen as he saw John

"Anger and Hatred. Perfect for my new villain"HawkMoth said as he called his Akuma which turned black and purple

"Go"He said as it left

 **(John Room)**

The butterfly arrived as it neared John

"Do you wish to prove your brother wrong. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"John said as he turned into a armored figure with a shield and sword. The Shield had a X over it

"Go Knight Absorber"HawkMoth said as Knight went into the city

 **(With Kendall and Marinette)**

Kendall and Marinette were walking to Marinette home

"You know you never told me what kind of business your parents are in"Kendall said as he looked curious

"Oh right. Sorry. My parents run a bakery"Marinette said as Kendall eyes light up

"Do you have croissant"Kendall asked about his 2nd favorite food

"Yeah"Marinette answered as she smiled at Kendall who blushed

They then heard destruction as they turned and saw Knight Absorber

"We need to get out of here"Kendall said as he and Marinette splitted up

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall went into a Alley as Ryu came out of jacket pocket

"Let's do this"Ryu said as Kendall grabbed his amulet

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into Dragon

His motorbike came as he hopped on as he went to Knight Absorber

 **(With Marinette)**

Marinette went into her room as Tikki came out

"Tikki Spots On"Marinette said as she transformed into Lady bug as she used her yoyo to go to the fight

 **(With Adrien)**

Adrien was in his room as he saw Knight Absorber. He then to look for Plagg but found no one

"Plagg where are you!"Adrien shouted as he looked all over his room

Plagg was sleeping under Adrien bed

"Plagg Claws Out"Adrien said as Plagg was woken up by the transformation

Adrien transformed into Cat Noir as he ran to the battle

 **(City)**

Knight Absorber was causing havoc as he kept destroying the city

"Where are your heroes now?"Knight asked

"Right here"Dragon said as he fired a lightning bolt using his sword

Knight used his shield as the bolt went in

"What the. DRAGON BOLT"Dragon shouted as it didn't responded

"Fool I absorb your powers. DRAGON BOLT"Knight said as a lightning bolt blasted out of his shield

Dragon dodged it as it hit the ground. Ladybug and Cat Noir came as they helped Dragon up

"Thanks. Be careful he can absorb powers"Dragon thanked then warned then

"Ahh perfect. Shield Absorber"Knight said as his shield X opened as it disabled and copied their powers

The heroes fell on their knees as they were breathing heavily

"What was that"Ladybug gasped

"I absorb all of your powers and energy. Time to end you"Knight said as he pulls out his sword

 **(Somewhere in Paris)**

A teen girl with Waist long strawberry blonde hair with only a pink cherry blossom head band a gopher head. Pale pink eyes framed by black rimmed eye glasses. A Complexion white as snow

"This Is bad I gotta get them here"The teen said as she began typing on the keyboard

 **(City)**

"Time to finish you off"Knight said as he raised his sword

The heroes were wrapped in a beam. Silver for Dragon, Black for Cat Noir and Red for Ladybug as they were teleported

 **(Somewhere In Paris)**

Cat Noir landed on his feet and hand. Ladybug and Dragon fell on each other. With Ladybug on top.

"Welcome Team Miraculous"A voice said as Ladybug and Dragon got up on their feet.

"Who's there"Dragon asked as it showed the teen

"I am Cecilia Roserade. I am in charge of your new HQ"Cecilia said as the lights turned on as they saw a high tech place with a M on the ground with their symbols

"Wait you saved us"Cat Noir said as Cecilia nodded

Cecilia grabbed three watched as she threw them to each one in their respective color.

"Those are now your communicators. Also I need you to power down"Cecilia said as the holder put on their watches before they turn to Cecilia

"Wait you want us to what?"Ladybug asked

"Power down"Cecilia repeated

"Why"Dragon asked

"Aren't you a team. So the most trustworthy thing you should do. To Show your Identities"Cecilia said

"Ryu Dragon Flight"Dragon said as he went back to Kendall

"KENDALL!"His teammates shouted in shock

"Um do I know you"Kendall asked

"You do know them Kendall"Ryu said

They powered down to show Marinette and Adrien

"Marinette,Adrien"Kendall said in shock then they blushed as he remembered what happened a couple of minutes ago

"Good. Now time to deal with your current problem. Knight Absorber a akumatized villain who can absorb your powers but not your weapons powers. So I went ahead and created your new weapons"Cecilia said as she walked to a table

"Okay for you Marinette a retractable shuriken. The principles of this thing is just like your yoyo except if you say Wind it will be covered in a almost tornado"Cecilia said

Marinette picked it up as she threw it and retracted it as it folded in a circle

"You can always expand your arsenal Marinette"Tikki said

"For you Adrien you seem to be find of your staff. So I got you a Spear except saying Dark will shoot beams of Dark Energy"Cecilia said

Adrien picked it up as he used it like his staff

"This Is perfect right Plagg. Plagg?"Adrien looked at Plagg to see him sleeping

"Now for Kendall. You are efficient with that sword of yours. So I think maybe you'll be good with these Daggers saying Fire will cover it a Fire like energy making it into a sword"Cecilia said

Kendall picked it up as he used it like a pair of daggers

"This Is awesome"Kendall said with a excited smile

"Indeed"Ryu said

"Wait how are we gonna get back"Adrien asked

"Well I made you guys some rides"Cecilia said as she went to a wall which opened up

Inside where three motorcycles with their color patterns

"Woah"Kendall said

"Meet the Miracycles"Cecilia said as she opened a portal

"Let's do this guys. RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into Dragon

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shouted aa she transformed into Ladybug

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he transforms into Cat Noir

They hopped onto their bikes as they ride it into the portals

 **(City)**

The portal opened in a Alleyway as they raced to where Knight is

They found Knight destroying the city

"Knight time for you to go"Dragon said as he used his daggers

After a lot of fighting they were able to weaken Knight

"Guys combine your weapons trust me"Cecilia said though the communicator

"Alright Weapons combine"Dragon said

The weapons combine into a Canon with the spear folded for the trigger. The daggers attached to the side with the Shuriken as the ammo.

"Purifier Canon"All Three said. Dragon was at the trigger. Ladybug and Cat Noir were holding it

"Fire"Dragon said as the shuriken was shot at Knight as it turned him back into John as the butterfly was purified

"Game Over"Dragon said

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Kendall,Adrien and Marinette were sitting in chairs as Cecilia came

"Great work today guys. Go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow"Cecilia said as she left

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"Adrien said as he left via portal

"Um...Marinette want me to Take you home"Kendall asked nervously

"Sure"Marinette said as she blushed as they got onto Kendall's bike as they left

"When will they confess to each other they love one another"Ryu asked

"I don't know but maybe one day"Tikki said as they turned to Plagg to see him sleeping

 **End**

 **Thank you guys for your support. I hope this two chapter gave you the answers for any questions you have. Until next time Follow and Leave a Review. See ya**

 **P.S. Cecilia Roserad belongs to PinkSakura127**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with new chapters for you guys. I want to thank you guys for your continued support so I will give you guys a double chapter**

 **Chapter 4:A Bubbling Party**

Kendall was taking out of his things locker as he was listening to some music on his headphones

 **(AN:Guys and Gals play Something Just Like This. Trust me it will help set the mood)**

 **(Kendall's Dream)**

Kendall was in a plaza looking over the place as he saw Marinette as he went over

"Hey Ken. Where'd you wanna go in this place?"Marinette asked as she hold hands with Kendall

"Hi Mari. Depends How Much You Wanna Risk"Kendall responded as he looks into Marinette Blue Bell Eyes

Marinette looks into Kendall Silver Eyes as she smiled

"Let's go then"Marinette said as they looked at everything. Eat at a fancy restaurant. They then went to a pier as they looked at each other

"Mari I Love You more than anything"Kendall confessed

"I Love You too Ken"Marinette said as the lovebirds leaned in

 **(AN:Stop The Music)**

 **(Reality)**

" "Adrien shouted as he shook Kendall who opened his eyes

"Huh?...oh hi guys"Kendall said as he removed his headphones

"Kendall we wanted to ask you if you want to come over to Adrien's to plan his party"Nino said

"Oh right Adrien Birthday is near. Sure I'll come over"Kendall said as he grabbed his bag

"While we're talking. When are you gonna ask Marinette out"Adrien asked

"Y-you mean like a date"Kendall asked with a deep blush on his face

"Well?"Nino asked curious

"I'll ask her soon alright"Kendall said as he left

 **(Later:Adrien House)**

Adrien,Kendall and Nino were planning on Adrien party

"You know I wonder what Plagg and Ryu are doing"Adrien whispered to Kendall

"I don't know but I brought some of my mom Camembert Cookies"Kendall said

 **(Adrien Room)**

Ryu and Plagg were glaring at each other as they looked at the last Camembert Cookie

"That is mine"Ryu said as he flew towards it as Plagg grabbed it and went into a vent

"It's mine"Plagg said

"Get back here"Ryu said as he followed after the cat

 **(Living Room)**

The guys were almost finish as Adrien father arrived

"Hello boys what are you doing"Adrien Father asked

"We're planning Adrien party"Kendall said

"I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time but Adrien isn't gonna have a party"Adrien Father said as he left not noticing Nino began to get mad

"What! That isn't fair"Nino complained

"Nino calm down"Kendall said

"No I won't calm down. Kendall don't you see that parents are taking everything fun out of everything"Nino complained as left

'I hope he doesn't become a next victim for HawkMoth'Kendall thought in concern

Kendall and Adrien comms began to beep as they looked and saw Cecilia

"Cecilia what's up?"Kendall asked

"We need you to get to HQ stat"Cecilia answered as they nodded

After grabbing Ryu and Plagg. They were teleported to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Kendall and Adrien saw Marinette and Cecilia near a table working on something

"Hey guys what are you working on"Kendall asked as they saw a pair of shades and three boxes

"Hmm...oh hi Ken ,Hi Adrien"Marinette said as she blushed at how close she and Kendall faces are

"We're working some new stuff for you guys"Cecilia said as she grabbed the shades

"This Is are new state of the art shades. This baby can tell you any info about someone, Has a build in magnifier, also a camouflage function that can disguise you. Consider it mine and Marinette gift"Cecilia said as she handed the glasses to Adrien

"Sweet thanks"Adrien said as he tested it out as it worked

 **(Akami Table)**

Ryu and Plagg were glaring at each other as they saw inside Kendall's bag a medium sized camembert cookie.

They ran for it as they were about to reach it when Tikki grabbed it and split it into three and handed Ryu and Plagg one piece

"There now no more arguing"Tikki said but she was ignored as Ryu and Plagg were eating the cookies. Tikki sighed as she began to eat her own

 **(Weapons Table)**

Cecilia went over to the three boxes

"I just got these from my uncle. He said that in order for the to unlock you must discover what it means to unlock these"Cecilia said as the holder's were looking at her with WTF faces

"Okay...I am totally confuse by what you just said. What does your uncle mean by that"Kendall asked

"I don't know but I know one thing that his riddles are actually answers that you need to realize before anything else. Now I decided to give you guys new equipment"Cecilia said as she went to her computer and began pressing buttons

The holder's and their Akami went over to screen

"Is that?"Adrien asked as he looks at the screen

"Wow"Kendall said as Marinette nodded as Cecilia came over

"Meet the MiraJet"Cecilia said as they saw a Jet with the wings angled to make it look like a M.

"When did you have time to build this?"Kendall asked as he looks at it in excitement

"Trust me I got a lot of time. Now the MiraJet is designed to rescue people who went into the sky. Along with that I upgraded your watched with a special function."Cecilia said

Adrien looked at her as a question always bothered him

"How did you become the person to run HQ. I mean your uncle might be able to do it"Adrien questioned as the group turned to her

"Well when I was just a kid. He used to take me here to show me how each device works. When my uncle became old. He left me in charge of assisting the new team of Akami holder's which are you guys"Cecilia explained

 **(With Nino)**

"I can't believe that Adrien father didn't allow his own son a birthday party"Nino complained

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the screen behind were the symbols for the holder's

"Hmm...Anger and Hatred. Perfect"HawkMoth said as a butterfly landed in his hand as it turned into a Akuma "Go"

 **(With Nino)**

Nino was still walking back to his house when the butterfly came

"I came help you get rid of the parents. If you do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I'll do it"Nino said as the Alums touched him and turned him into The Bubbler as he began sending parents into outer space

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The group was relaxing after finishing their homework. Adrien was testing out the shades. The Akami were eating the camembert cookie that Kendall had a whole container in his bag.

Marinette and Kendall were sleeping on the couch that was there. Marinette head was on Kendall shoulder as Kendall hand was intertwined with Marinette hand

Adrien removed his glasses as he took out his camera and start taking pictures without waking them up.

The alarm began to sound as Kendall and Marinette woke up then blushed as they saw the position they were in.

Cecilia began typing into the keyboard as a image came on the screen.

"Trouble in the City"Cecilia said as the screen showed The Bubbler bubbling parents

"Let's go"Kendall said as they went to the bikes

"Wait...here This should help you guys communicate"Cecilia said as she handed them ear communicators as they nodded

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shouted as she turned into Ladybug

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he turn into Cat Noir

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he turns into Dragon

They hopped on to their bikes as they revved up

"Good Luck guys"Cecilia said as she opened the portal as they went through

 **(City)**

The Bubbler was still bubbling parents as they floated up

"Take that you unfair controllers"Bubbler said as the heroes arrived

"Hey release them at once"Dragon commanded as Bubbler send a explosive one as they dodged it.

"I won't stop. They are getting what they deserve"Bubbler said as he kept bubbling parents.

Team Miraculous pulled out their new weapons they got last time. They charged as they destroyed all of The bubbles

Dragon charged at Bubbler as they match blow for blow. They then punched each other as they launched each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir got him as they helped him stand

"Thanks"Dragon said as they looked up

"We gotta end this. They're about to head into space"Cat Noir said

"Let's out them together then"Dragon commanded as they put their weapons together

"PURIFIER CANON"They shouted as they aimed at Bubbler

"Fire"Dragon said as they fired the shuriken as Bubbler turned back into Nino and the Alums turned back into a butterfly

They looked up and saw the bubbles were still there.

"Cecilia we got a problem"Cat Noir said as they head typing

"Sending the MiraJet now"Cecilia said as they heard thrusters as they saw the MiraJet as ropes came down

"Let's go"Ladybug said as they grabbed the ropes and raced to the bubbles as they rescued the parents

 **(Later:Miraculous HQ)**

Adrien was resting after a hard fought battle. Kendall and Marinette left a while ago

"Cecilia what do you think Kendall and Marinette are doing"Adrien asked in curiosity

"I have no idea. Let's go we have somewhere we need to go"Cecilia said as she grabbed Adrien hand who blushed as they went through the tunnel

 **(Near Plaza)**

Adrien eyes were covered by Cecilia hands as she lead him to the center

"Okay we're here"Cecilia said as she removed her hands from Adrien hands as he saw a party decorated plaza center

"Wow"Adrien said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIEN"The group shouted as they came out of their hiding places.

"Guys thank you"Adrien said as his friends were there along with his teammates

"What are we waiting for...LET'S PARTY"Kendall shouted as they begin partying

After a long night of partying. The group was tired as they headed home

 **End**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that special chapter. Also there is a pairing alert here. So guys I got great news a pairing will officially happen soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the next great chapter. We will learn how much does Kendall love Marinette in this chapter. Along with a surprise. So guys let's do this**

 **Chapter 5:Say You Won't Energize**

Kendall was walking down a hallway as he felt like something bad was gonna happen today

He saw Marinette at her locker as he ran over to her. Marinette saw him as she began blushing.

"Hey Ken"Marinette greeted the person she loves

"Hey Mari"Kendall greeted the person who stole his heart

 **(Hallway)**

Alya,Adrien and Nino were watching them from a distance hoping that Kendall will ask Marinette out

"What are they talking about"Nino whispered

"Shh...don't be noisy or else I won't hear them"Adrien said as they kept listening

 **(Marinette's Locker)**

"What's up?"Marinette asked as she was curious what her crush wants

"I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie after school?"Kendall asked nervously

"Um...sure"Marinette answered with a blush

They heard cheering then someone shushing them as they went over as they saw their friends

"Were you guys listening to us"Kendall asked

"Um...nooo"Nino answered nervously

"Right"Kendall replied with a eye roll

"Guys we still have classes we need to get to"Marinette reminded them as they left for their first class

 **(Building)**

A scientist was working on a device as a man in a business suit approached him

"Professor Drew. I hope you are done with your latest project"The man said

"I am . Here is my new invention. A battery that can absorb any form of energy. Like Wind,Water and Electricity" explained as she showed a small battery

"This can do all of that. I'm sorry but I do not believe you. You're fired" said as Drew was shocked

"But Sir I can" tried to reason

"But nothing. Get out now" said as left

"I'll make you pay" swore

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the symbols of Team Miraculous

"I can't believe that they are getting stronger. If I take out one then the others will crumble but which one"HawkMoth said as he saw looked at Ladybug symbol

HawkMoth looked at the screen as he saw

"Anger and Hatred perfect."HawkMoth said as a butterfly landed in his hand as it turn into a Akuma as it left

 **(With )**

was walking to her home as she saw the butterfly

"I can grant you any wish. Just do me a favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept" said as her hair turned yellow. Her clothes were replaced with a Black jumpsuit with a lightning bolt in the center. Her hands and feet turned into Electricity

"Go Energy Thief"HawkMoth said as she began stealing people power

 **(With the group:After School)**

Kendall,Marinette and Adrien were walking home when their comms beeped

"What's up Cecilia"Adrien asked

"We got a problem. There's another Akumatized Villain in the plaza"Cecilia said

"We're on it"Kendall said as they went into the alley. Their Akami came out as they showed their respective transformers

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shouted as she turned into Ladybug

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he transformed into Cat Noir

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into Dragon as they ran over to where the trouble was

 **(Plaza)**

Energy Thief was draining another person as the victim turned pale

"Ahh...so much energy"Energy Thief said as she felt her power rise

"Stop you thief"Dragon said as he pulls out his sword

"Ahh...New Victims"Energy Thief said as she used Electricity and Shocked both of them causing them to fall down.

Energy Thief approached Ladybug as Dragon and Cat Noir stood up

"Let's get her"Ladybug said as she pulled out her yoyo as they charged at her

Energy Thief immediately send a lightning bolt to Dragon which caused him to slam into a wall

Cat Noir tried to hit her but got shocked then kicked

Ladybug tried to use her Shuriken and Yoyo but Energy Thief grabbed both. She then grabbed Ladybug as she looks into Ladybug Blue Bell Eyes

"So full of energy"Energy Thief said as she drained Ladybug every ounce of energy she had

"LADYBUG!"Dragon and Cat Noir shouted as both ran to her. Dragon kicked Energy Thief who then used the Electric Poles to escape

Adrien activated his comms as Cecilia answered

"What happened?"Cecilia asked

"Ladybug energy got stolen. Can You teleport us back to HQ stat"Cat Noir said

"On it and Now"Cecilia said as they were wrapped in their respective colors as they were teleported to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Dragon was carrying Ladybug bridal style as Cat Noir was standing beside him

Cecilia ran over to them as she led them to a Chair Bed as Dragon laid Ladybug down. Tikki came out of the earrings as Ladybug turned back into Marinette

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Dragon shouted as he turned back into Kendall as Ryu came out of the amulet

"PLAGG CLAWS OUTS"Cat Noir shouted as he turns back into Adrien as Plagg came out of the Ring as he fell asleep on a table

"Cecilia what's going on"Kendall asked worried

Cecilia was running a scan on Marinette as she looks over the results

"Marinette is completely drained of all her energy. It isn't regenerating. This Is bad. Currently she is in a coma. If she doesn't get her energy back by the end of the day. She'll be trap in it forever"Cecilia said as Kendall looked shocked

"W-what"Kendall asked terrified as he felt his body shaking

"No this can't be true"Adrien asked in shocked as he looks at his teammate

"I'm sorry but it's true"Cecilia said as she looks down on the ground

"Is there a way to save Marinette?"Adrien asked

"There is a way to save her. If you can purify the Akumatized Villain then all of The people energy will be restored"Cecilia explained as Kendall looked up

"Then let's fine her"Kendall said as he stood up

"Kendall calm down. We need to be patient. Me and Cecilia will search for Energy Thief. Stay here and keep a eye on Marinette"Adrien said as he and Cecilia left

Kendall pulled up a chair as he sat down beside Marinette. He looked at Marinette sleeping form. He looked down sadly

"I'm sorry that I didn't protect you Marinette"Kendall whispered as he began to remember every moment he spent with Marinette

 **(AN:Play Say You Won't Let Go but wait until the lyrics begin to play)**

Kendall remembered when he first met Marinette. He though she was beautiful. Her Blue Bell Eyes and her Blue hair.

He also remembered when he helped Marinette get to school as she showed him the school.

When he was at the locker and talked to Ryu. He then talked to Marinette as he realized that he loves her.

Every Time that the group hangs out. When ever Marinette looks over her shoulder. He felt that it was right.

Kendall remembered when Marinette asked him to stay the night because of the harsh rain. He said that he can get home and that she should rest

Then Kendall remembered when they revealed they're identities. He was scared but he didn't showed it.

He acted calm and cool outside. Now he felt like he was going to lose the love of his life

He then remembered when he took her home. He met her parents that day

 _Flashback_

 _Kendall was dropping off Marinette at her family's bakery. Kendall and Marinette went inside the bakery as Marinette's parents greeted them_

 _"There you are Marinette"Tom said as Kendall smiled as Tom hugged Marinette. Sabrina Marinette mom saw him as she went over to him_

 _"Hello there we didn't notice there I'm Sabrina and this is my husband Tom"Sabrina introduced herself and her husband_

 _"I'm Kendall. Kendall Taylor Jackson"Kendall introduced himself_

 _"Kendall. You mean the one our little girl has been talking about"Tom said as he looks into Kendall Silver Eyes with a little hate_

 _For Kendall who was nervous while thinking I'm dead'_

 _"I approve"Tom said as Kendall and Marinette were shocked_

 _"I agree. Just by looking in his eyes I can say he cares for our little girl deeply"Sabrina said as Kendall and Marinette blushed_

 _End Flashback_

They could've been more right. He cares for Marinette to the point that maybe one day he can marry her.

He remembered when he danced with Marinette at Adrien Birthday Party. He felt like nothing really matter. That nobody was there but them.

Kendall thought about his life. He lived his life with a few regrets but the biggest one was the fact that he didn't tell Marinette that he loves her

"Mari if you can hear me. I Love you. Please don't let go just yet"Kendall confessed then begged

 **(AN:Stop The Music)**

 **(With Cecilia and Adrien)**

They were trying to find Energy Thief using the computers but it kept coming up empty

"I hope we find her soon. Kendall seem to be out of his mind right now"Adrien said

"Adrien. Kendall is like that because he felt like he will lose someone he loves"Cecilia explained

"Yeah good point"Adrien said as the computer beeped

"Found her"Cecilia said as the screen showed Energy Thief stealing People energy

"I'll go get Kendall"Adrien said as he left for the Med Bay

 **(Med Bay)**

Adrien entered and saw Kendall holding Marinette hand

"Kendall we found her"Adrien said as Kendall looked at him

"Let's do it"Kendall said as he stands up as Ryu came over.

 **(Bike Bay)**

Kendall and Adrien were standing in front of their bikes.

"Guys wait"Cecilia stopped the two as she was holding a box

"What is it"Kendall asked as Cecilia showed them one box

"This just unlocked"Cecilia said as Kendall and Adrien looked inside and saw Triangle Crystal

"a Crystal what can it do"Adrien asked as Cecilia grabbed and tossed it to Kendall

"It's a modifier made for your costumes"Cecilia said

"Alright let's do this Adrien"Kendall said as Ryu came over

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into Dragon

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT"Adrien shouted as he transformed into Cat Noir

They hopped on there bikes as Cecilia locked in the coordinates

"Good Luck guys"Cecilia said as she opened the portal

"Let's Ride"Dragon said as they went through the portal

 **(Park)**

Energy Thief kept on stealing the energy of The people in the park

"So much energy"Energy Thief said

"That's far as it will go"Dragon shouted as he used his daggers to fight Energy Thief

Energy Thief materialise her own daggers as they were evenly fought

"Cat Noir anytime might be a good idea to shoot"Dragon suggested as Cat Noir aimed his spear

"Dark"Cat Noir said as the spear fired a shot as it hit Energy Thief

"Great shot"Dragon complemented before Cat Noir was zapped by a lightning bolt causing him to faint

"It's just you and me Dragon"Energy Thief said as she lunged to steal Dragon Energy before the Crystal glowed.

"What the"Dragon said before his suit was covered with a cloak as a chest armor appeared with a M in the center and a new sword materialized in Dragon hand.

The sword handle was Silver with a circle on the hilt. In The hilt was a M. The blade was Dark Grey which was slightly curved

"So much energy I must get it"Energy Thief said as she lunged for Dragon

"Oh no you won't. Miraculous Armor active"Dragon said as he used the sword "MiraSword slash"

A powerful slash emitted from the sword as it hit Energy Thief. Dragon approached Energy Thief.

"Time to end this"Dragon said as he raised his sword

"No don't"Energy Thief begged

"Purfier Slash"Dragon said as he slashed downwards hitting energy thief and turning her back to along with purifying the Akuma

"Mission Accomplished"Dragon said

 **(Later:Miraculous HQ)**

Kendall was sitting beside Marinette as she slowly opened her eyes

"W-where am I?"Marinette asked

"You're back in HQ"Kendall said

"Kendall"Marinette said as she looked at him as all her memories came back

"Yeah?"Kendall asked

"D-do you really love me"Marinette asked as Kendall blushed hard

"Yes I do Mari"Kendall said as she smiled

"I Love You too Ken"Marinette confessed as they leaned into each other as they kissed

Unknown to them a couple of meters away were Cecilia, Adrien and their Akamis

"Finally they confessed"Ryu said

"It took them a while"Tikki said as they nodded

"Let's give those lovebirds a moment"Adrien said as they left

"So we're still on for tonight"Marinette asked as Kendall nodded

"Of course"Kendall answered as they stood up

 **(Later:Movie Theater)**

Kendall and Marinette were walking to the Theater hand in hand

"You know sometimes I wonder"Marinette said

"Wondered what?"Kendall asked

"If you didn't came"Marinette answered

"A lot of things will be different but I'm sure that I will come to Paris if that's the case"Kendall explained

"Really"Marinette asked

"Promise"Kendall promised as they went on with their date

 **End**

 **Guys I hope you liked that chapter. It looks like Kendall and Marinette are now a couple thanks to a life death situation. Anyway guys thank you guys again for you support. Now the reason I don't put the disclaimer cause it doesn't help that I have to put it Every Time. So if you want to see it go to chapter 1 and chapter 3 for the disclaimer of Cecilia. Leave a Review and Follow. See You next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with new chapters for you all. Now there is a reason I wasn't able to publish this chapter. We went on a week's vacation. I wasn't able to work cause I've been told to relax so yeah. Anyway in this chapter there will be some sort of future story peak**

 **Chapter 6:A Egyptian History**

Kendall was talking to Marinette on the phone before he went to bed

 _"Do you think Adrien has a crush on Cecilia"_ Marinette asked

 _"Maybe cause they have been hanging out"_ Kendall answered as he saw it was night

 _"We might as well get some sleep"_ Marinette said

 _"Yeah"_ Kendall said

 _"Night"_ Marinette said

 _"Night"_ Kendall replied as he laid down as Ryu laid down on Kendall head

"You know ever since you and Marinette became a couple and Adrien and Cecilia along with you two bonded. The team is starting to becomes greater as a unit"Ryu said

"Yeah...I just hope nothing happens in the future. Something that causes out team to break"Kendall said as Ryu looked at him

"The future is uncertain Kendall"Ryu said as Kendall looked at him

"Yeah good point. All right let's get some rest Night"Kendall said

"Night"Ryu said as they fell asleep

 **(Kendall's Dream)**

Kendall opened his eyes as he saw Marinette asleep in front of him. He reached out as he gently rubbed her cheek. He smiled as he remembered that special day

Marinette opened her eyes as she saw Kendall smiling

"What are you smiling about?Marinette asked playfully

"Besides my beautiful wife"Kendall answered as they heard footsteps

"MOM! DAD! Hurry Up we're gonna be late. I can't believe it's happening"A boy with Blonde Hair, a sun kissed ran and cerulean. On his cheeks were three whiskers Mark as a familiar Chinese Dragon and a humanoid Ladybug made themselves known

"You are excited aren't you"Ryu said

"****** keep a level headed mind. If you don't you might end up doing something you regret"Tikki said

"Alright ****** go take a bath. Your mom will get started on breakfast after we get dressed"Kendall said as ****** then he left to take his bath

After Kendall came out of the bath. He now wore black cargo pants. A silver long sleeve shirt. A black hooded cloak without sleeves on the back of it was a gold Dragon Head. On his feet were black combat boots. Tied around his left leg was a silver pouch

"You know that Adrien and Cecilia are coming over right"Marinette said as she was dressed in her daily clothes. Her jacket was replaced by a cloak like her husband except with sleeves and she also has on Combat boots. On her right leg was a red pouch

"I know...still can't believe Adrien proposed to her right before I was able to win the bet"Kendall said

****** came down in clothes. He now has Black cargo pants. A orange shirt on top of which was a cloak like his father except it was a fox head and combat boots

"Ready?"Kendall asked as he nodded as they left as Kendall woke up

 **(Next Day)**

Team Miraculous was fighting Illusionist as they were about to finish this

"Cat Noir care to do the honors?"Dragon asked as he held out the Crystal as Cat Noir took the Crystal

"Gladly Miraculous Crytal activate"Cat Noir said as a metal vest appeared around his chest. A double bladed staff appeared in his hand. The blade was Silver and The staff was black

"CATACROSS"Cat Noir shouted as a he used his spear to drew a cross as it flew to illusionist as it purified him

"Now that's a Catty Win"Cat Noir said as he looked at his teammates who were holding score boards.

Dragon had a 8 while Ladybug had a 8.5 as Cat Noir looked down

"Oh come on. That was purrfect"Cat Noir pouted

"Dude while cat puns can irate someone"Dragon said as his eye mask remove to show his Silver Eyes.

"Trust me I can get irate by it"Ladybug said as their motorbikes came

"So use it to anger your opponents. After all anger can blind logic"Dragon said wisely as he hopped on his Mirabike as the others did the same

They didn't notice that Ladybug book fell off as they made their way back to HQ. Alya who was there took a picture of Dragon a while ago without his Eye mask. She saw the book as he picks it up

"Hmm...one of them must currently study at my school"Alya said

 **(Next Day:Marinette locker)**

Marinette was looking for her history book when she realized she dropped it yesterday at the battle

"Oh my God. I lost my history book"Marinette panicked then Alya came over

"Girl take a look at this"Alya said as she showed Marinette book and The camera picture of Dragon without his Eye mask showing his Silver Eyes

"Where did you get that?"Marinette asked

"I found it yesterday. For the picture I took it from yesterday also. So whoever Dragon is has either silver eye contacts or silver eyes and whoever Ladybug is they might be studying here"Alya explained as Kendall came over

"Hey guys what are you doing?"Kendall asked as Alya began looking at Kendall and The picture

"Kendall are you Dragon?"Alya asked as Kendall looked confused

"Um...I'm kinda confuse here"Kendall said as Alya showed him the picture

"This Dragon"Alya pointed as Kendall looked at the picture

"Nope"Kendall lied. Alya looked at him and saw no evidence of lies so she believes him

"Anyway I'm so close to finding out who are the two members secret identities of Team Miraculous"Alya said as she left as Kendall and Marinette looked at each other with a little nervousness

"We gotta find a way to get your book back and get that pic deleted"Kendall said as they left for class

 **(Later:Miraculous HQ)**

The group was resting around the computer as the kwami was on their new upgraded hangout

"So how are we gonna get that picture deleted and get Mari book back?"Adrien asked

"Well I can hack into the phone then delete that picture however for the book you need to get it yourselves"Cecilia said

"I've been meaning to ask but how high is your IQ and when did you learn to hack?"Kendall asked

"Oh my IQ is at the most 177 and it kinda easy to hack once you get used to it. For example I can hack into Adrien Camera"Cecilia explained as she hacked into Adrien Camera as they saw the pictures Adrien took of Kendall and Marinette

The couple blushed then lowered their heads as the bangs covered their eyes. Adrien slowly walked away as he tried to escape

"Adrien come here"Kendall said as Adrien turned around and saw Kendall and Marinette with a look that said he's dead

"Um...thanks but I'm good here"Adrien said as they began to chase Adrien with their weapons out

 **(With The Kwami)**

Tikki and Ryu were watching their partners chase Adrien around

"I know there were gonna be consequences but wow"Ryu said

"Can't blame them though I mean if you know that someone took pictures wouldn't you be mad"Tikki asked Plagg then saw him Sleeping while holding a Camembert Cheese

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Adrien was standing beside Cecilia slightly bruised while his two teammates glared at him

"Why didn't you help me?"Adrien asked Cecilia who just looked at him

"I tried as long as I can to not show these but today events forced my hand"Cecilia said calmly as she was able to delete Kendall photo from Alya phone and website

"Anyway Mari how are you gonna get your book back?"Kendall asked

"Hm...there's a new exhibit at the museum. Maybe I can get it when she's distracted"Marinette said as she called Alya

"We will help by blending these two in and I can watch over you from here"Cecilia said as she gave them their watches which she took when they arrived

"What did you do?"Adrien asked as he puts on the watch

"Oh nothing much just added a cloaking function"Cecilia said

"Okay everything's set. We're going tomorrow"Marinette said as they nodded

 **(Next Day:Museum)**

Kendall who was cloaked was near the entrance. He was looking at a tablet with access to the camera's

"Again how come I'm the one who's camouflaged"Kendall asked through comms

"Cause if Alya sees you then she will get suspicious"Adrien replied back as he was camouflage as a janitor with different hair color and eyes

"Alright guys they are coming in now so act natural. Remember Kendall will try to get the book while Adrien causes a distraction"Cecilia explained

"Roger that"Both said as they acted with their roles as they saw the best friends enter

"Girl I can't believe that my only lead on who is Dragon is gone"Alya said

"It's alright I mean maybe you can get another one"Marinette encouraged her friend as they approached a Pharaoh exhibit

They heard fighting as they saw Adrien was arguing about something with a person. Kendall sneaked up behind Alya and grabbed the book

 **(Somewhere in the museum)**

Jalil and his father was looking at a stone tablet with hieroglyphics written on it

"Dad I think the resurrection spell on this tablet might work. Allow me to further examine it"Jalil said as his father looked at him

"Nonsense why would you waste on something so idiotic"His father said as he left not noticing how his son anger began to take over

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at a Heptagon box picture with different symbols. Along those symbols were Ladybug,Cat Noir and Dragon symbols

"Hmm...I must collect all of these Kwami but I must be discreet or else I might be found"HawkMoth said

He went over to the screen as he saw Falil looking at his father with Hate and Anger

"Hmm...Hatred and Anger perfect for my new "Hawkmoth shouted as a Kwami butterfly came then produced a black butterfly as it left

 **(With Jalil)**

Jalil was looking over the tablet as a butterfly came over

"I can give you anything you want. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said through the butterfly

"I accept"Jalil said as he turned into the Pharaoh

 **(With The Group)**

The group was heading out with Adrien and Kendall still in incognito inside the museum. They heard screaming as they went to check it ou

"Bow down to me you mortals. For I will make it like it was my own era again"Pharaoh said as he began to cause havoc

"Alya get out of here"Marinette said as she saw Alya running to the scene

Kendall and Adrien regrouped with Marinette as Tikki,Ryu and Plagg were by there sides their comms beeped as they saw Cecilia

 _"Guys good news I just talked to my uncle. I was able to get cleared for your new transformation code. Just say Miraculous Form except when your own then you have to use your separate call transformation"_ Cecilia explained

"Okay got ya"Kendall said as they he looks over to his two teammates

"Ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"Both said

"RYU"Kendall shouted as Ryu went in front of the amulet

"TIKKI"Marinette shouted as Tikki went to one of the necklaces

"PLAGG"Adrien shouted then saw Plagg asleep which he grabbed and placed him on the ring which woke Plagg up as he floated over it.

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero Forms.

They went to the fight. They saw Pharaoh going to the tablet

"He's going after the tablet"Cat Noir said

"LadyBug go after the tablet. Cat Noir let's do this"Dragon said as Cat Noir pulled out his spear and Dragon pulled out his sword.

They began fighting Pharaoh as Ladybug went to the tablet and picked it up

"Cecilia I need you to teleport this out of here"Ladybug said through the earpiece

"Got ya"Cecilia replied as the tablet was gone as Ladybug joined the fight

"Glad you made it"Cat Noir said as they charged at Pharaoh.

After they fought Pharaoh he seemed to be weak as Cecilia called them

"Guys I got a new weapon for you to test out. Here it is"Cecilia said as a silver Dragon Head key fell in Dragon hand

"A Key?"Dragon asked confused

"Insert it into the Purifier Canon"Cecilia said as they combined their weapons into the Canon as Dragon inserted the key as it changes

The Spear went back into its original form. The daggers connected below the spear head as the Shuriken was on top.

"Woah"Ladybug said astonished

"Meet the Pure Sword."Cecilia said as she went off

Dragon held the sword upward as Ladybug puts her hand in Dragon left shoulder while Cat Noir puts his hand in Dragon right shoulder

"Let's do this."Dragon said as he made a circle using the spear then turned it as he slashed down as it connected with Pharaoh.

"Game Set Match"Dragon said as Pharaoh turned back into Jalil as they heard sirens.

"Time to go"Ladybug said as they preset their watches to teleport them. After a few seconds they were gone.

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The teens were laughing as they went over to a smiling Cecilia

"That sword was amazing"Kendall said as he looked at the key

"Good cause I just talked to my uncle. Apparently he couldn't risk the Kwami with him cause of the HawkMoth finds him then he can take them."Cecilia said as they teens looked at each other

"Wait so where are they now?"Marinette asked

"My uncle said that the Kwami was instructed to find someone good Like you guys except they must be kept inside the box. So the box has a barrier that can determine if the person is good or not. So we need to find them before anything else happens"Cecilia explained as the teens nodded

"Speaking of which. I haven't seen a Pharaoh since the Egyptian Era"Tikki said

"How many Ladybugs were there?"Marinette asked

"It dates back over 5000 years ago. Marinette is the most latest

"Ryu how bout you?"Kendall asked

"There has only been record of a Dragon Miraculous holder. I can't remember when though"Ryu said as Adrien was about to ask Plagg but saw him asleep

 **End**

 **Hey guys Dragonic here. Now you heard there will be 4 new Miraculous holder's in this story. So the first three new reviews will submit their OC. So far I got two people who have filled in two spots**

 **1st Spot:PinkSakura271 who OC is Cecilia**

 **2nd Spot:UnicornSecrets**

 **So the question is now. Who will fill in the last two spots. So see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Behind The Scenes**

 **Cameraman:And...cut that's a wrap people**

 **Dragonic turned to the cast of the story**

 **Dragonic:Take five people**

 **Kendall was sitting with Marinette with a arm over her shoulder**

 **Kendall:That was exhausting. So what's the next scene**

 **Adrien pulls out a script as Ryu,Tikki and Plagg were asleep**

 **Adrien:Okay we're going to a library**

 **Kendall:Really anything else?**

 **Adrien flipped through several pages**

 **Adrien:oohh looks like there will be a new member of The team in chapter**

 **Dragonic came rushing back in**

 **Dragonic:Guys the camera is still on**

 **The cast looked shocked as Dragonic puts a sign with A Chibi Ryu saying Technical Issues**

 **Dragonic:Who left the camera on come over here and get fired**

 **End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a another chapter. Now we will learn more about what powers does the Dragon Kwami and how the other Kwami can be found posses.**

 **Also I got a challenge for any person that accepts. The challenge is that you create a reading story of this story. So guys once you posted the first chapter PM me. So without further let's do this.**

 **Chapter 7:A Librarian Silencer**

Kendall was in his room sleeping.

 **(Kendall's Room)**

Kendall was in a Silver Void. He looked around as he saw Ryu

"Why are we here?"Kendall asked Ryu

"I don't know"Ryu replied as Master Fu appeared in front of them

"Greetings Kendall and Ryu"Master Fu

"Who are you?"Kendall asked Master Fu

"I am Master Fu"Master Fu introduced himself

"Master Fu why are you here in my dreams?"Kendall asked him

"Kendall the reason that I'm here is because you need to find the Kwami before HawkMoth realizes that I do not have them anymore"Master Fu explained

"Alright but how are we gonna stop him if he shows up"Kendall asked

"You see the Dragon Kwami has a secondary form above the regular transformation called Sentinel Mode"Master Fu explained

"Sentinel Mode. You mean we didn't reach our full potential form"Kendall said as he pointed to Ryu and Himself

"Yes Kendall. All Kwami has a Secondary form but none of them compare to the Dragon Kwami. While The Ladybug and The Black Cat Kwami has a Power Burst yours is more powerful"Master Fu explained

"Okay but how are we gonna find the other Kwami?"Kendall asked

"You already have the Key but two more keys are locked while the others will be shown when you find them"Master Fu explained as he left leaving Kendall and Ryu confused

 **(Next Day:Library)**

The Kwami Holder's were heading to the local library because Cecilia asked if they could help which they agreed

"I wonder if they have any Greek Or Roman Mythology Book"Kendall wondered

"I'm not sure maybe we can ask Cecilia's Aunt if they have any"Adrien said

"Anyway we're here"Marinette said as they saw the library.

"Wow this place looks great"Kendall complimented as they entered and saw Cecilia

"Guys you made it"Cecilia said turning to them

"Yeah we figured we could help"Adrien said with a smile causing Cecilia to blush

Kendall whispered something into Marinette ear

"We should help them get together"Kendall whispered as Marinette nodded

"What are you guys whispering about?"Marinette asked confused

"Oh...nothing much just talking about a date later"Kendall lied as they nodded

Just then a woman with Waist long caramel brown hair in a ponytail. Lavender purple eyes. Complexion white as snow.

She was wearing A grey long sleeve blazer over a pink blouse & grey pencil knee length skirt with 2-inch pink heels.

"Guys meet my Aunt Luna Mew. Aunt Luna this are my friends Kendall"Cecilia introduced Kendall who waved

"Marinette Kendall's Girlfriend"Cecilia then introduced Marinette who blushed when Cecilia mentioned her relationship

"This Is Adrien"Cecilia said introducing Adrien

"Ah...So this is the one you keep talking about"Luna said as Adrien and Cecilia blushed red. Kendall noticed a Pink Rose Ring on Luna finger

"Cool Ring"Kendall said as Luna looked at it

"Yes my niece here face it to me"Luna said as Cecilia smiled as they headed in the library

"So this library has tons of book. Ranging from Novels To Mythology books"Luna said which cause Kendall eyes to light up

They then went over to a stack of books as they saw it was mostly fiction and mythology books

"I need you guys to sort these books. I need two on these Mythology Books. Two on these Fiction books"Luna said

"Ok me and Marinette will take the Mythology Books. Adrien and Cecilia will take the Fiction Books"Kendall said as he and Marinette grabbed the Mythology Books as they left.

Adrien and Cecilia began to take the books. One book dropped on the floor as Adrien and Cecilia reached for it causing their hands to touch which they blushed as Adrien tooked the book.

"Okay where are we going next"Adrien asked as Cecilia led them to the Fiction Section

 **(Mythology Section)**

Kendall and Marinette were putting books back in their places. Kendall turned to Marinette looking into her Blue Bell Eyes as he smiled

"What are you smiling about"Marinette asked

"Just thinking about how I am the most luckiest man alive"Kendall answered as Marinette kissed him on the lips.

"I am the most luckiest girl on the earth for having a Famous and Caring Boyfriend"Marinette said

"Do you like me cause I'm famous?"Kendall asked

"Nope that's just a bonus"Marinette said as Kendall smiled.

"I wonder what Cecilia and Adrien are doing?"Kendall wondered

 **(Fiction Section)**

Adrien and Cecilia were rearranging the books back in their proper shells

Adrien was looking at Cecilia planning on how to tell her he loves her while he keeps putting the books back

'Come on Adrien you are freaking Cat Noir you can tell her you love her'Adrien thought

Cecilia was looking at Adrien hopping he loves her like she loves him

'Does he love me cause I want to know'Cecilia thought as Adrien approached her

"Cecilia I want to tell you something"Adrien said

"What is it?"Cecilia asked

"I Love You Cecilia more than anything in the world"Adrien confessed while holding Cecilia hand

"I Love You too"Cecilia answered back as she kissed him.

 **(Back With Luna)**

Luna was checking books that have been checked out and when it is due. Then she looked at one of the tables and saw teens laughing and talking loudly

She went over to the table as the teens looked at her

"Excse me but please be Silent or talk normally or quietly"Luna said then the Teens laughed

"Sorry but you can't tell us what to do"The teen said which caused Luna to get Angry and Upset

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the picture of the box then turned to the picture of Dragon,Ladybug and Cat Noir

"I must get there Kwami then find out where the other one's are"HawkMoth said then saw Luna on the screen

"Anger and Sadness perfect"HawkMoth said as a butterfly landed in his hand which turned into a Akuma as it left

 **(With Luna)**

Luna was back at her desk glaring at the teens. Then the butterfly came as it stop in front of her

"I can give you any wish you want. Just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"Luna said as she turned into a woman with A floor length white dress with long sleeves. The dress has "quite, focus & reading" in black stitching all over it. Her eyes turn a mesmerizing pink, hair turns ink black straight. She is bare foot, the mask is ink black.

She went over to the teens as they looked at her

"Can we help you?"A teen asked as the Akumatized Luna smiled

"Yes my name is Lady Definizer and you can be Silent"Lady Definizer said as she screamed which sent the teens outside

 **(With Adrien and Cecilia)**

Cecilia tablet beeped as she looked at it

"Someone been Akumatized. Adrien you better transform. I'll call the others"Cecilia said as she began to press some button on her tablet

"PLAGG CLAWS OUTS"Adrien shouted as he transformed into Cat Noir

 **(With Kendall and Marinette)**

Kendall and Marinette comms beeped as they checked and saw Cecilia

"Guys someone been Akumatized. You better transform now cause I'll be teleporting you Guys to the battle"Cecilia said as Kendall and Marinette nodded

"Ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"Marinette responded

"TIKKI"Marinette shouted

"RYU"Kendall shouted

"MIRACULOUS FORM"Both teens shouted as they transformed into Ladybug and Dragon as they were teleported to the battle

 **(Outside of Library)**

Dragon,Ladybug and Cat Noir saw Lady Definizer as Ladybug and Cat Noir pulled out their weapons and were about to charge

"Wait"Dragon stopped them

"What is it?"Adrien asked

"Something off here. Cat Noir use your shades"Dragon said as Cat Noir putts on the shades as info came up from the scan of Lady Definizer

 **Name:Luna Mew**

 **Occupation:Librarian**

"No way it's Cecilia Aunt"Adrien said as Ladybug was shocked

"Then we gotta finish this quick"Ladybug said as Lady Definizer turned to them

"You be Silent"Lady Definizer said as she screamed a ear piecing scream

The holder's were sent on their knees as they covered their ears

"My ears"Ladybug said as Dragon touched the ground with his sword

"DRAGO SHIELD"Dragon shouted as a barrier covered them from the noise

"Thanks"His teammates thanked him as he turned to them

"Don' thank me yet. We still gotta defeat her"Dragon said as he began to think.

"We gotta finish this but how"Cat Noir questione

"I got a Idea but I need time for it to work"Dragon said as Cecilia called

" _Guys I modified some earplugs that can block out Lady Definizer scream"_ Cecilia said as she teleported in three pair of Black earplugs

"Thanks this could help us execute our plan"Dragon said as his helmet ear port opened as he puts it in

 _"No problem just promise me you won't hurt my Aunt to much"_ Cecilia said as they nodded

"Let's do this"Ladybug said as the shield lowered as they charged while Dragon kneeled down with his sword

 _ **"Kendall concentrate and find that center of balance"**_ Ryu telepathically said

 _ **"I know but it takes time to charge"**_ Dragon responded

After a while of fighting Lady Definizer Ladybug and Cat Noir began to feel tired

"Dragon done yet?"Cat Noir asked

"A little more"Dragon said

"Dragon we can't hold her off any longer"Ladybug said as Dragon looked up

"Ready get out of the way"Dragon said as they jumped behind Dragon as he drew a Crescent Moon with his blade then turned it

"CRESCENT DRAGON SLASH"Dragon shouted as a Crescent Blade launched and purified the ring and Luna

"That was great"Cat Noir said as Dragon collapsed on one knee

"Thanks"Dragon said

 **(Later: Miraculous HQ)**

The group was relaxing after The battle then Kendall called the group

"Guys I got something to tell you. Master Fu visited my dream"Kendall said

"Wait what"Cecilia said as Kendall pulled out the Dragon Key

"Yeah and he told me a riddle. I figured out this key can unlock the location of The Ladybug Key and The Black Cat Key"Kendall said as a box floated over and landed in front of them

"Okay now that's freaky"Marinette said as Kendall inserted the key as it opened

Inside the box was the Ladybug and Black Cat keys and a disc

"The keys"Cat Noir said in amazement

Cecilia grabbed the disc and inserted it into the computer as it showed a map with Red Dots

"Guys I think we just got a advantage"Cecilia said

 **End**

 **Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully one of you will accept the challenge. Don't forget to leave a Review and Follow This Story. Until then I will see you in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Dragonic here with new chapters. Now guys I have a three part arc planned for the next couple of chapters which kinda took me a couple of days to plan. So guys are you ready. Now in a previous chapter. Ryu told us that Team Miraculous bond is strong. So in the Three Part Arc. We will see how strong it is when something happened to two members of The team Now let's proceed with the series episode. This chapter will focus on Marinette and Kendall. So let's do this. Also I will be giving them a new form**

 **Disclaimer:Any song I used belong to their rightful artist and owners**

 **Chapter 8:A Lady Wi-Fi Connection**

Kendall was practicing his new guitar by the gate. It was black in color with a Silver Chinese Dragon on a side. Alya and Marinette along with his two friends approached them as they sat on the stairs

"Guys I am out to find who is Ladybug. I have a hunch who's Cat Noir and Dragon is I just need the right proof"Alya said not noticing the worried looks of Kendall and Adrien.

"That's great"Kendall said

"Well I'm off. See you guys in class"Alya said as she left

"I gotta go too. I need to grab some stuff from my locker"Nino said as he left leaving the Miraculous team alone. Kendall,Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with worried expressions

"I'm worried guys. Alya might have the determination but she's using it for the wrong situation she might get in trouble"Kendall said

"Yeah. One move can mean a lot of bad things"Adrien said as Marinette decided to change the topic

"Ken when did you get a guitar?"Marinette asked

"Oh this. I had it since yesterday. I got a call to perform at a event here in school. So I figured I start practicing since it's in two or three days"Kendall said

"Oh cool. Anyway we should probably go in. School about to start"Adrien said as they entered the school

 **(During Break)**

Alya was walking to her next class when she saw Chloe locker opened. She looked inside and saw Ladybug Mask and Yoyo

'OMG. Chloe is Ladybug. I gotta take a picture for proof'Alya though as she took out her camera and was about to take a picture when Chloe arrived

"What are you doing?"Chloe asked rudely

"Chloe you're Ladybug and I just gotta take a picture to expose you"Alya said

"You do realize what you are doing is invading my privacy"Chloe said

Alya was about to retort when the Principal arrived

"Good Morning Girls what is going on here"The Principal asked

"Alya here was invading my personal privacy"Chloe said

"Alya is this true?"The Principal asked

"Yes but"Alya was interrupted by the Principal

"No buts you are suspended for three days"The Principal said as Chloe smiled smugly

Alya looked down on sadness as she went to the door to leave the School as Kendall and Marinette approached her

"What's going on?"Kendall asked

"I got suspended"Alya said

"What why?"Marinette asked

"I got caught looking in Chloe locker"Alya said

"Why would you look in her locker?"Kendall asked curiosity taking over him

"I found Ladybug Mask and Yoyo"Alya said as Kendall and Marinette looked at each other with nervousness

"Maybe she was just a fan"Kendall suggested

"No she must be Ladybug. I'm sure of it"Alya declared as she left

"I'm worried. This goal of hers may make her a perfect target for HawkMoth"Kendall said

"Ken don't worry she'll be safe"Marinette assured her

"Yeah. Speaking of which the Talent Show is apparently a duet so..."Kendall trailed off

"So...you want me to be your partner. I don't know"Marinette said

"Hey don't be nervous you've got a beautiful voice"Kendall said remembering when he heard her sing

"You think so"Marinette asked

"I know so"Kendall said as they left for their next class

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the box then at the map he was able to create with his Kwami knowledge

"I can't pin point any of the location without a key. The Butterfly key is still hidden"HawkMoth said

He went over to a screen as he saw Alya

"Hm...Anger and Disdain perfect"He said as a Akuma Butterfly landed on his hand "Go"

The butterfly left as it headed to Alya

 **(With Alya)**

"I can't believe I got suspended just for taking Proof of Chloe being Ladybug"Alya said frustrated. The Akami Butterfly landed in her hand as Alya looked at it

"I can grant you anything you want just do me one favor"HawkMoth said

"I accept"Alya said as she turned into Lady Wi-Fi as she went to Chloe apartment

 _(_ **Auditorium Dressing Room)**

Kendall was waiting for Marinette to get dress so he can see what dress she was going to wear. He already wore the tux that Marinette made for him.

"You done yet?"Kendall asked

"Yeah hang on"Marinette said as she stepped out in a beautiful red cocktail dress that stops at her knees. Kendall stated at her with a massive blush

"What do you think?"Marinette asked

"Beautiful"Kendall said as Marinette blushed

"Thanks"Marinette said as their comms went off. They went to a secluded corner as Kendall pressed the comms on

"This Is Kendall. Cecilia what's up"Kendall asked

 _"Kendall there's a new akumatized villain. Hold on Scanners just finished the scan. It's Alya"_ Cecilia said

"Wait what!?"Marinette asked surprised

"Okay. Any suggestions on how we can stop her?"Kendall asked

"Well I searched the archives for any info on those keys. Apparently you can unlock a new form with something. It's locked in a box. Maybe one of the two boxes that arrived"Cecilia explained

"Copy that. Me and Marinette are on our way"Kendall said as they headed in a alley after Marinette got dressed in her regular clothes

"So what's the problem?"Ryu asked

"Alya got Akumatized"Kendall said

"I heard about the new mode. Remember the keys are based on teamwork. One mistake and it can go wrong"Tikki said as they nodded

Kendall grabbed his amulet and held it in his hands as Marinette looks at Kendall

"What's wrong?"Marinette asked

"Oh it's just that. Well it's just that I remembered everything that happened. It's feels like it's a dream that I don't want to wake up from"Kendall said

Marinette kissed him as she wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his own arms around her waist. They separated as Kendall looked into her Blue Bell Eyes as she looks into his Silver Eyes

"Now is this a dream Ken"Marinette asked

"Nope. I Love You Mari. Now let's do this"Kendall said.

Kendall and Marinette looked at their partners with determined looks

"Ready?"Kendall asked as Ryu floated in front of him

"Ready"Marinette said as Tikki floated in front of her

"MIRACULOUS FORM"Both teens shouted as they transformed into Ladybug and Dragon as their bikes came.

"Let's go"Dragon said as they rode to Chloe apartment they met up with Cat Noir

"Glad you can make it"Dragon teased

"Yeah got stuck in traffic"Cat Noir fired back

They arrived at Chloe apartment as they saw Lady Wi-Fi tearing apart

"I need evidence that Chloe is Ladybug"Lady Wi-Fi said as she saw them

"Alya calm down. You've been Akumatized. We can help you"Dragon said calmly

"I don't need your help. I will find evidence that you Ladybug is Chloe"Alya said as Ladybug looked at her

"Do I look like I have blond hair"Ladybug said leaving Lady Wi-Fi stunned

"No but I will find out who you are"Lady Wi-Fi said as she left

"We got to stop her"Ladybug said before their comms beeped

"Cecilia what's up?"Dragon asked

 _"Just want you to know that Lady Wi-Fi has moved to the Communication Center"_ Cecilia said as they hopped on their bikes. Unknown to them that Chloe has just arrived

"MY APARTMENT!"Chloe screamed which caused Dragon to snicker

 _(Communication Center)_

Team Miraculous arrived as they saw Lady Wi-Fi. She was using the Power Plant to strengthen her powers.

"You have got to be kidding me"Cat Noir said as they felt the earth shake

"What the"Ladybug questioned as they saw a Signal Tower Monster with sparks of Electricity

"Meet my new ST Monster. Now go"Lady Wi-Fi said as Thunder charged as they dodged

"How can we defeat him"Kendall asked before they heard their comms ring

 _"Guys I got something for you. It should be there now"_ Cecilia said as a Morpher landed in front of them.

There was three in total. It was rectangle in shape. On one end there a M. On The other there was a semi circle there was a keyhole beneath the circle.

 _"Guys these morphers has your new mode. According to the note it apparently holds your master mode it is just below the Sentinel level. Bad news is that you can only last in these mode a quarter in your Regular Mode. So we need to use it as a last resort"_ Cecilia said

"Gotcha. Let's do it guys"Dragon said as they strapped the mothers on their wrists and pull out their keys

"MASTER MODE ACTIVATE"All three shouted as they inserted the keys into the morphers.

Each gained a Cloak with Sleeves in their respective colors. On the back was a Silver M. A helmet covered Ladybug and Adrien Face in their respective colors.

Their respective weapons appeared in front of them. Dragon had a Dual Pistol. Cat Noir had a Trident. Ladybug had a Bow

"Dragon Pistols"Dragon said holding the Pistols

"Cat Trident"Cat Noir said spinning the trident

"Ladybug Bow"Ladybug said aiming the bow

"Let's do this"Dragon said as he and Ladybug fired their weapons. Cat Noir charged as they began to fight. After a while they defeated the monster and saw Lady Wi-Fi was about to leave

"I found out where you live Ladybug. Now time to find out who you are"Lady Wi-Fi said

"We gotta stop her now"Ladybug said as they combined their weapons

Dragon two pistols came together. The side that were inside we're opened up forming a flat bed. Cat Noir trident staff folded into two as the head moved on top. Ladybug bow attached to the front forming the complete weapon

"MASTER CROSSBOW"All three shouted as they took their positions. The Crossbow locked onto Lady Wi-Fi

"Locked On. FIRE!"Dragon shouted as Lady Wi-Fi turned back into Alya which Cat Noir caught in his arms to prevent Alya hitting the ground.

"That was a Miraculous Win"Dragon said

 **(Later:Talent Show)**

Kendall was sitting on the chair near the piano. He now wore a Black Tux with a Silver Tie. He spoke into the Mic

"Hope you guys enjoy this song"Kendall said as he began playing

( **AN:This song is inspired by Beauty and The Beast movie. If you haven't watch it yet watch it. Now if I were you I would play Beuaty and The Beast by Arian Grande and John Legend)**

Marinette came out wearing her dress as she began to sing

 _[Marinette:]_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

Kendall then began to sing as Marinette went over to him

 _[Kendall:]_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

The couple began to sing as Marinette sat on top of the Piano with her legs crossed

 _[Both:]_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _And ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Ever just the same_

Both teens looked at each other canceling the world outside as they felt like they were inside their own world

 _[Kendall:]_

 _And ever a surprise_

 _[Both:]_

 _Ever as before_

 _[Marinette]_

 _And ever just as sure_

 _[Both:]_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _[Marinette]_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _[Both:]_

 _Bitter-sweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

Kendall remembered how he changed for the better because of his love. Marinette smiled because Kendall changed her to become better

 _[Kendall:]_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _[Marinette]_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _[Kendall:]_

 _Rising in the east_

 _[Marinette:]_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _[Kendall:]_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _[Both:]_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _[Marinette:]_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _[Kendall:]_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _[Both:]_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Beauty and..._

 _Beauty and the Beast_

They kissed as the crowd clapped and cheered. Both teens pulled apart as they smiled unknown to them that fate had a cruel plan in action

 **End**

 **The questioned is now. What fate does our favorite couple have installed for them. Will they be able to overcome them or lose everything. Until next time Follow and Leave a Review. This has been Tale Of A Dragon by Dragonic Demon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys welcome to the first part of the Three Part Arc. Now guys in this chapter something will happen. Speaking of which I am sorry for not publishing as often as possible. Also this chapter will give us and in-depth look of where Kendall gets his power. Now guys it's time to do this.**

 **Disclaimers:Check Chapter 1,Chapter 3 and Chapter 8**

 **Chapter 9:Memory Arc:The Losing and The Challenge**

Kendall was walking to his class hand in hand with Marinette. They were On a date as there was no Akuma Villains

"I can't believe we got a day off"Marinette said

"Yeah except for Adrien. He was sent to retrieve a Kwami Box"Kendall said

"I wonder how's he doing"Marinette wondered

 **(With Cat Noir)**

Cat Noir was nearing the location on the map. He saw a stone wall as he neared it. On it was a Bird symbol.

"The Bird Kwami"Cat Noir said as he pressed it as a underground passages opened up.

"It must be down there"Cat Noir said as he pressed his Comm.

""What is It Cat Noir?"Cecilia asked

"I found the Bird Kwami location. I'm going down"Cat Noir said

"Alright you won't have any form of Communication once you're down there"Cecilia said

"Copy"Cat Noir said as he went ahead and entered the catacombs. He saw two ways as he went east. He found at least eight paths into different location.

He looked around as he felt his key glow. He began Walking around each entrance as he saw it glowed at the seventh entrance.

"This must be the way"Cat Noir said as he entered the path as the key guided him to a protected path.

"How am I gonna enter"Cat Noir asked as he saw his key glowing brightly.

 **(Eiffel tower)**

A teen was sitting on a bench. He was talking to someone on the phone

"Hey I'm here at the Eiffel Tower"The teen said

 _"Who's this?"_ The Other end of the phone questioned

"Anne it's me Chase"Chase said

 _"Chase hey I wanted to tell you something"_ Anne said

"What is it?"Chase asked

 _"I want you to forget about me. Every Memory we had. Alright I just can't have a Long Distance relationship. So This Is Goodbye Forever"_ Anne said as she hung up. Chase lowered the phone as he cried

"I wish I could forget about those memories and everything about you"Chase said with venom

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the footage from the Lady Wi-Fi fight.

"They have three keys. I must get them if I am to succeed in my plans"HawkMoth said he turned to the screen as he saw Chase

"Sadness,Despair and Disdain. This might be my most perfect Villain yet"HawkMoth said as he sent a butterfly

 **(With Chase)**

Chase was walking to his new home when the butterfly came

"I can give you anything you want Chase. Just do me one single favor"The Butterfly said

"I accept"Chase said as his hair turned Black Spikes. His clothes turned into Black long sleeved shirt with the words Forget Everything on the front. Red Cargo Pants. A Red Cape with A Marionette Mask on his face as his skin turned white

"Time to forget those special hours"Memory Deleter said as he began to erase couples memories

 **(With Marinette and Kendall)**

The couple was walking around the Park hand in hand when there Comms beeped.

"Well so much for a day off"Kendall sighed as they looked around and saw no one around.

"Go ahead Cecilia"Marinette said

 _"Guys there's a new Akumatized Villain"_ Cecilia answered

"Copy that"Marinette said as they headed into a two sided alley

"MIRACULOUS FORM"Both teens shouted as they exited the Alley.

 **(Eiffel Tower)**

They saw Memory Eraser erasing the couple's memories.

"Hey you stop"Dragon said as he look at them

"Ah so the powered couple have arrived"Memory Deleter said as he charged at them. They pulled out their first ever weapons.

 **(With Adrien)**

Adrien was using his key on the barrier as the barrier was dropping slowly.

"Come on"Adrien said feeling his own strength slowly going down as the barrier dropped. Cat Noir collapsed on to one knee.

"I did it"Cat Noir said as he went in and saw the Bird Kwami Box and he grabbed it and slowly went out to avoid any kind of mistakes

 **(Back To The Fight)**

Dragon and Marinette were kneeling as They were breathing hard due to exhaustion

"How powerful is this guy"Dragon asked as he tried to use his Dragon Bolt on his a couple of times but it didn't work

"Such a shame I expected more from you. Oh well time to erase your memories"Memory Deleted said as he opened the book as he began to delete each one special memories with each other and deleted each other feelings but there was a error so they were locked instead

"You are lucky. Your Memories and feelings are locked"Memory Eraser said as they fainted as they were teleported to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The two teens were set down on two beds as Adrien who just powered down arrived as he puts down the box as he ran over to his teammates.

"What happened?"Adrien asled worried

"They were exhausted and add in the fact that Memory Deleter locked their memories"Cecilia said as she began running a scan on the two teens

"How are they?"Adrien asked

"They just suffered from total exhaustion. They might be able to recover soon"Cecilia said

 **(Kendall Mindscape)**

Kendall was walking around as he saw a Black Haired Man wearing a knight suit. He approached him as he saw him

"Thou must be Kendall. They name is Sir Albert. Like you I was also the first Dragon Kwami Holder of our time. Along with the fact that my love was also a Ladybug Holder"Sir Albert said as they began Walking

"Okay why are you here though?"Kendall asked

"I'm here to show you what we did to protect our country by losing our powers"Sir Albert said as a screen came up showing a decimated battlefield. A Medieval Ladybug and Dragon stood as they saw the villain approaching

"Thy must stop him"Dragon said

"But how?"Ladybug questioned

"There's one way. They need to make the ultimate sacrifice. Thy need to sacrificing powers"Dragon said as Ryu and Tikki came out of their Kwami Transformer

"Are you sure this is the only way. If you do this we will not be able to transform with you two anymore"Ryu said as they nodded as they charged two spheres as they fired as the video ended

"So that's what happen"Kendall said

"Yes and if thy memory is correct. Thy has a picture of Sentinel Mode"Sir Albert said

"Really where?"Kendall asked as a screen came up

The video was showing Sir Albert in his Miraculous Form

"SENTINEL FORM"Sir Albert shouted as his suit became gold with Red highlights.

"So that's SENTINEL Mode"Kendall said

"Yes but it differs for each person"Sir Albert said then he pulls out a sword

"What's the sword for?"Kendall asked

"It's for us to use in a spar"Sir Albert said

"How can you speak modern English"Kendall wondered

"Oh I picked it up from that Memory of you learning it"Sir Albert said

"Okay then"Kendall said as he thought of his Katana

They began to fight as they matched strike for strike and blow to blow. After a while they were exhausted

"That a was a great spar. Now it's time for the real reason you were called here. It's time for you to fight for all of your true power"Sir Albert said

"Wait what do you mean?"Kendall asked

"You aren't at your full potential yet"Sir Albert said

"Okay then how am I gonna get to ny full potential?"Kendall asked

"In order for you to access that. There are two steps in doing so. First is by gaining Sentinel Mode. The second way is to defeat your dark self. Once You've done both you will access the true extend of your potential"Sir Albert said as a door appeared

"Let me guess this will take me to my dark self"Kendall said as Sir Albert nodded. Kendall entered as he saw a Gray void. In The center was a different version of him.

He looks exactly like him except with Black Hair and eyes. His clothes were all black. He saw that he had a Black katana.

"So you finally decided to meet with me. My Light Side"Dark Kendall said

"Yeah I did. So what should I call you cause I don't want to keep calling you Dark Kendall"Kendall said

"Call me Kenark"Kenark said

"Okay then Kenark. How are you here I never carried hate or carried a grudge on anyone"Kendall said

"Ahh but Kendall no one is perfect. Everyone has a dark side. One who carries Dark Emotions and another who carries The positive emotions"Kenark said as he drew his Katana

"We're really doing this?"Kendall asked as he drew his own katana

"I guess we are"Kenark said as they begin fighting

 **(Real World)**

Both Alya and Adrien were beginning to panic.

"Why is Kendall heart rate going up. It's like he's fighting in his dreams"Adrien said

"Maybe he is"Cecilia said as Adrien looked at her

"Then we better hope. He wins"Adrien said

 **(Kendall Mindscape)**

Both versions of Kendall were tired. They crouched as they looked at each other with smirks

"You know there has got to be another way. We can settle this"Kendall said

"There is. Once you realise what you have lost then I will become whole with you"Kendark said as Kendall woke up

 **(Real World)**

Kendall jolted up from bed as he saw Adrien and Cecilia looking at him with happiness.

"What happened?"Kendall asked

"Your Memories were locked up instead of deleted by Memory Deleter"Cecilia said

"Kendall do you have kinds of memories of your love for Marinette?"Adrien asked

"What do you mean?"Kendall asked as Cecilia and Adrien looked worried

 **End**

 **We just learned that Kendall had two steps to complete for him to reach his full potential. He also can't remember his love for Marinette. Now the questions are. How long before Kendall and Marinette reclaim their Memories. Who will become the new Kwami Holder. Find out next time here on Miraculous Tale Of Dragon. Don't forget to leave a Review and Follow This story. I'll see you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here. Now guys this chapter will be mostly about Kendall and Marinette slowly gaining their Memories through one song. They heard this song when Kendall sang it on one of their dates. So be prepared. Also for now Memory Deleter will be somewhat in this chapter.**

 **Also guys thank you for your continued support on this story. You guys are the best. I wouldn't have done this story without your support. So guys thank you**

 **Chapter 10:Memory Arc:The Restoring Trials of a Bird**

After Kendall and Marinette woke up from their sleep. They say around The computer.

"What's happening to us Cecilia?"Kendall asked

"Well to put it short you guys lost a couple of memories and a couple of feelings for someone"Cecilia said

"I don't know. For now go home and enjoy the rest of the weekend"Cecilia said as they nodded and left

 **(Kendall's House)**

Kendall was laying on his bed. Ryu was sleeping on the desk. He grabbed his laptop and played the recent Top 20 music chart as he saw a scrapbook labeled Kerinette 4 Life

"What's this?"Kendall asked as Ryu heard it

"That's a scrapbook that you and Marinette created"Ryu said

"When did we create it?"Kendall asked as he ran a hand over the cover

 _"Now we have a song by Kendall Talyor Jackson which was inspired by David Archuleta song. He did a cover so at number 1 here is the song crush"The DJ said as Music began to play_

 **(Guys please play Crush by David Archuleta)**

Kendall looked at the first picture and saw him and Marinette smiling with his arm around her shoulder with him doing a peace sign.

 _I hung up the phone tonight_

 _Something happened for the first time_

 _Deep inside it was a rush_

 _What a rush_

He all of a sudden remembered when he and Marinette first met. He never felt such a rush it was a first for him to feel that way

 _'Cause the possibility_

 _That you would ever feel the same way about me_

 _It's just too much_

 _Just too much_

Kendall then felt a memory return. He remembered when he thought Marinette didn't feel the same way. He just couldn't handle it when she didn't feel the way

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

 _All I ever think about is you_

 _You got me hypnotized_

 _So mesmerized_

 _And I've just got to know_

Kendall then began to remember when he felt when he kept running from his true feelings. Hiding it deep inside of him. No matter what he did he got hypnotized by her then mesmerized. He began asking himself if he will ever know

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Do you ever think_

 _When you're all alone_

 _All that we could be?_

 _Where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath_

 _When I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back_

 _Like the way you do?_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away_

 _Going away_

Kendall felt the memory when he realized that his crush will be ever go away then it evolved into a love. If he made Marinette catch a breath when he was looking at her. He always wondered if he was going crazy but he fell in love. He always wondered if he held back

 **(Marinette House)**

Marinette was looking at the same scarpbook as she listened to the song with her phone

 _Has it ever crossed your mind_

 _When we're hanging,_

 _Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

 _Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)_

Marinette then remembered when she wondered if her and Kendall will be more than just friends. If it ever crossed his mind even just once when they were hanging out with their friends

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take_

 _'Cause I believe that we can make_

 _This into something that'll last_

 _Last forever, forever_

Marinette began to wonder. When she still had her memory. If she and Kendall took a chance to make their love into something more

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Do you ever think_

 _When you're all alone_

 _All that we could be?_

 _Where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath_

 _When I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back_

 _Like the way you do?_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away_

 _Going away_

Both closed their scrapbook. They headed out as they headed to the same pier

 _Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)_

 _All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)_

 _You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)_

 _So mesmerized (mesmerized)_

 _And I've just got to know_

Both teens began running as every memory they had down with each other came back. Every special moment and feelings came back. They just needed to see one another immediately

 _Do you ever think (ever think)_

 _When you're all alone (all alone)_

 _All that we could be,_

 _Where this thing could go (go)_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

 _Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

 _Do you catch a breath,_

 _When I look at you,_

 _Are you holding back,_

 _Like the way I do,_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(when you're all alone_

 _All that we could be,_

 _Where this thing could go)_

 _Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

Both teens arrived at the pier. They looked at each other with smiles. They walked to each other as they held each other hands. Their memories and feelings unlocked from their prison

"I miss you so much"Kendall said as he and Marinette pressed their foreheads together

"I miss you too my Dragon Knight"Marinette said as they leaned in and kissed each other

 **(The Next Day:Miraculous HQ)**

The group was inside the Medical Wing. Cecilia was performing a Mental Check.

"Alright everything seems to be in order"Cecilia said

"Cool"Kendall said as they heard the Alarm. They went to the main control room as they saw that Memory Deleter was in the city

"Memory Deleter is in the City. You guys know what to do"Cecilia said as they nodded. They went near the bikes as their Kwami came

"We're Ready when you are"Ryu said

"Let's do this"Kendall said as each Kwami floated in front of their partners

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All three shouted as they turned into their superhero persona

They hopped on their bikes as the portal opened up. They revved it up as they headed for the city.

 **(City Square)**

They arrived at the square and saw everything was normal. No Akuma attacks. No Memory Deleter. They heard static as they turned to the screen and saw Memory Deleter. They saw that each person stopped and looked at the screen.

 _"Hello heroes. If you want to find me then you can find me at this maze. The entrance will be near the park. So good luck and if you fail I will delete everyone memory and maybe destroy this guy"_ Memory Deleter said as he showed Chase as the people turned to the heroes

"What are we gonna do"A woman asked as a man turned to the heroes

"You need to stop him"the man said as Dragon nodded

"We will"Dragon said as They revved up their bikes

"You don't understand if You fail. We will lose all of our memories and that person will dir"The Man said as he gripped Cat Noir suit

"Let Go of me"Cat Noir said as he pushed the person hands off his suit

"Look we will do everything we can all right"Ladybug said as they left for the park

 **(The Park)**

They arrived at the Park and begin looking around. They saw a door as Dragon looked behind it and saw nothing.

"Okay am I the only one freaked out by this"Cat Noir said

"Yeah but we don't have a choice here"Dragon said as their comms beeped

 _"Guys once you've crossed you won't receive any kind of Communication once you're in there"_ Cecilia said as they nodded

"Will do wish us luck"Ladybug said as they entered the door

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Cecilia was worried. Her friends. The people she thought of as a family is gonna be in danger. If she could only help.

"You can my niece"A voice said as it revealed to be Master Fu

"Uncle Fu"Cecilia said in surprised as she hugged him which he returned

"My Child you can help them"Master Fu said as he grabbed the box and opened it

"You mean"Cecilia was cut off by Master Fu

"Yes it is time. This simple Bird represents your Intelligence and Determination. The Bird Kwami is simply known as that but it is a Hawk. Artemis why don't you wake up"Master Fu said as a Silver and White Hawk made itself known as it went to Cecilia and dropped a Tiara with a gem in the center

"It's finally good to meet my Partner"Artemis said in a calm girl tone

"I figured since Tikki is the only girl who keeps a eye on Plagg in your team that one more female is needed to keep Ryu in line"Master Fu said with a smirk

"Cool"Cecilia said as Master Fu went over to the computer. He began typing buttons as he looks at Cecilia

"Go I got a project that needs to be finished. The call is Artemis Wings Out"Master Fu said as Cecilia nodded

"ARTEMIS WINGS OUT"Cecilia shouted as Artemis went in the gem. Silver and White armor covered her body. On The center of the body was a Hawk Head. On The waist was a shield

 **(Think Power Rangers Ninja Storm Red body suit. Replace the Red with White and The Yellow with Silver)**

"Woah"Cecilia said as Master Fu came over with her Master Morpher

"Here is your master morpher. For your weapon which is on your waist which can be connected to the Canon. While in master mode daggers will be your weapon"Master Fu said as a Dirt Bike was shown with her signature colors

"Meet your MiraBike. Something faster and lighter when riding"Master Fu said as Cecilia hugged her

"Thank you"Cecilia thanked him as he nodded

"Now go"Master Fu said as Cecilia revved up her bike as she went to the portal

 **(The Trials)**

They were in a Gold room as they heard Memory Deleter

 _"In Order For You To Reach Me You Must Defeat each trial or leave one behind"_ Memory Deleter said as Lady Wi-Fi appeared as the door behind her opened up

"Guys go I got this one"Cat Noir said

"Are you sure?"Ladybug asked as Cat Noir pushed Dragon and Ladybug through the door

 _"So that little Cat of bad luck decided to stay behind. Ok then who's gonna get left behind it"_ Memory Deleter said as Energy Thief appeared

Energy Thief began to approach them before a white blur tackled her

"What the?"Dragon questioned and saw Cecilia

"Who are you?"Ladybug asked

"Guys it's me Cecilia but call me Lady Hawk in this form. Now go"Lady Hawk said as they nodded as they entered the third room

 _"I did not expect that a new hero is gonna make herself known. Oh well. Who's gonna get left behind now"_ Memory Deleter asked

In front of them stood their first villain that they fought as a team. Stormy Weather

"Dragon go. You are the only person who can toe to toe with Memory Deleter. He has enough power to match you. So go"Ladybug said as he pushed Dragon through the door as the last thing he saw was Ladybug fighting Lady Weather

"LADYBUG!"Dragon shouted as he heard the speakers turn on

 _"So out of the Paris Hero Love Team. The Dragon stands alone. Anytime you want to face me enter the door"Memory Deleter said as a door appeared in front of him as Dragon sat down as he puts his hands on his face as Kenark pulled him into his Mindscape_

 **End**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The Next one will focus on what is Master Fu Project. Why did Kendark call Dragon into his Mindscape. Find out next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with the new chapter. In this chapter I have watched the Power Ranger Movie and I was inspired to do something. So guys I hope you enjoy this chapter leave a Review at the end of this chapter. Also I figured I intimidate a scene from Kung Fu Panda 3. So let's do this**

 **Chapter 11:The Memory Arc:The Big Project, A Knight appearance and The Finally**

 **(Kendall's Mindscape)**

Dragon was walking around as he began to ask some questions about himself

"Who am I?"Dragon asked himself as he looked at each different persona.

"To put it simple you are you"Kendark said as he made himself known

"Kendark why did you call me here"Dragon asked

"Because I figured it's time for you to receive you new power"Kendark said as Dragon looked shocked

"Really?"Dragon asked as Kenark nodded

"First though you need to get rid of those doubts and questions you have"Kenark said as he pushed Dragon out of his mindscape

 **(Reality)**

Dragon stood up and walked to the door he saw Memory Deleter holding a unconscious Chase

"Let him go"Dragon said

"As if you can make me. I mean what are you supposed to be"Memory Deleter taunted as Dragon looked down

"I've been asking myself that for a while. Am I a Celebrity"Dragon questioned as began to move while his fingers glowed gold as he began to trace blasters as he though about his career

"Am I a Hero?"Dragon questioned as he drew a sword in mid air while thinking about the times he became Dragon

"Am I a Teammate?"Dragon asked as he began drawing another sword as he thought about the times when he helped the team

"Am I a Leader?"Dragon asked as he finished the sword and began tracing the cloak as he thought about the times he led the team

"Am I special to someone?"Dragon asked as he traced armor highlight and mask parts as he thought about the times he spent with Marinette

"It turns out I am all of this because I am"Dragon said as the highlights became real. Parts of his Armor became gold. His mask had gold highlights that reaches to the back of his head. His cloak became real as he grabbed his two swords as his blasters were attached to his waist

"DRAGON KNIGHT"Dragon shouted as his new form appeared

"You may have changed but it means nothing to me"Memory Deleter said

 **(Cat Noir Fight)**

Cat Noir was about to end his fight. He pulled out his spear as he charged it

"Time for to end this. So sorry Alya clone I guess"Cat Noir said as he spun his spear around

"Catastrophic Slash"Cat Noir said as he used his spear to sent a crescent blade blast as it hit Lady Wi-Fi defeating her as the door opened as he entered the door

 **(Lady Hawk Fight)**

Lady Hawk was in her Master mode as her dagger glowed as she looks at Enegy Thief

"Time to end this. Hawk Moon Speed Slash"Lady Hawk said as she became a blurred as she began slashing Energy Thief as she appeared behind her as ET collapsed defeated. The door opened as Cat Noir entered and saw Lady Hawk

"Who are you"Cat Noir asked

"I'm Lady Hawk aka your girlfriend"Lady Hawk said as her face mask opened up as Cat Noir Kissed her

"Let's go"Cat Noir said as they went through to the Third Room

 **(Ladybug Fight)**

Ladybug had her Shuriken out as she felt her it was time to finish this.

"I gotta finish this now"Ladybug said as her Shuriken glowed red

"WIND SHURIKEN"Ladybug shouted as she defeated Stormy Weather as Lady Hawk and Cat Noir entered the room. They saw the door open

"Come on"Lady Hawk said as they entered the Final Room

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Master Fu was looking at the screen. He entered code line after code line.

"Come on. I got a feeling that the Team might need you soon"Master Fu said as he entered the last code as red eyes glowed on the screen. Five Cases were in a Shelf

"I hope you are ready for the new level"Master Fu said as he disappeared

 **(Trial Room)**

Memory Deleter and Dragon stared at each other. Memory Deleter charged as Dragon fought him as he used his swords to block then used them to strike him. They fought for a while as Dragon pulled away

"Time to switch it up a bit"Dragon said as he puts his swords on his back as he grabbed his blasters as he began firing on him. They fought for a while as Memory Deleter was losing

"You can never defeat me"Memoey Deleter said as he grabbed his books as he began firing broken hearts at Dragon who dodged it.

"You're right about right thing. Time for you to be defeated"Dragon said as he grabbed his swords.

"Weapons Combine"Dragon said as his two Blaster became handles as connected the two swords connected making a blasters sword

"Knight Swords activate"Dragon said as the two swords began glowing silver as he began to spin it

"KNIGHT STRIKE"Dragon shouted as he charged at Memory Deleter as he finished him off. Memory Deleter fell to his knees as he laid there. The place began to shake as Dragon grabbed Chase as the others arrived

"Dragon what's going on"Lady Hawk asked

"It seems that Memory Deleter is the only reason this place is holding. We need to get out of here now"Dragon said as they ran to the door but it was blocked by falling debris

"Now what"Cat Noir said panicking as they look all over the place

"Guys I got a idea"Dragon said

"What is it?"Ladybug asked her boyfriend

"Form into a circle and hold each other hands"Dragon said as they stood in a circle as they held each other hands as Dragon moved Chase so that him and Cat Noir were supporting him to stand up

"DRAGON FLASH"Dragon said as he teleported them out of The Trials and into the park

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth saw the battle on his screen

"It seems that this Akuma gained its own independence. I can not allow that to happen next time"HawkMoth said then felt his power decrease

"What the. It seems that Memory Deleter decided to borrow a quarter of my power"HawkMoth said

 **(Park)**

The team landed with Dragon collapsing onto one knee as they saw it was already night time

"Dragon you alright"Cat Noir asked as Dragon Nodded

"I'm fine"Dragon said as he stood up they felt the ground shake. They looked at the rubble and saw Memory Deleter

"You think that you defeated me. You are wrong"Memory Deleter said as he began to grow to a towering height. Chase woke up as Dragon looked at him

"Get out of here. We got this"Dragon said as Chase nodded as he left

"Holders get ready to be squished"Memory Deleter said as he raised his foot and lowered it as they dodged it.

"How are we supposed to defeat him?"Ladybug asked then Master Fu arrived

"Worry not my child. For I have the solution"Master Fu said

"Master Fu"Dragon said as he smiled

"Hold out your hands then say MiraZord activate"Master Fu said as they nodded

"MIRAZORD ACTIVATE"All four shouted as they four briefcases landed in front of them in black with a White M in the center

"Meet the MiraCases control for your new level. Now go into your master mode and call your new back up. Hold out your morphers then say summon MiraZord"Master Fu said as they nodded as they held out their morphers and keys

"MASTER MODE ACTIVATE"All four shouted as they transformed into Master Mode. They raised their morphers as it glowed

"SUMMON MIRAZORD"All four shouted as they felt the ground shake. They turned around and saw the Zords.

For Dragon was the Dragon Zord in black and silver. The design was that near the head was a bulky like torso with a Chinese like theme

For Ladybug was the Ladybug Zord. It was designed like a Regular Ladybug except with a Metal like Wings and Plating

For Cat Noir was the Cat Zord. It was a long Black Cat with Red Eyes

For Lady Hawk was the Hawk Zord. It was a white and silver Hawk that was flying beside the Dragon Zord

"Wait is this your Project Uncle?"Lady Hawk asked as Master Fu nodded

"Yes. I got a vision that you might need this Zords. So defeat this Akuma"Master Fu said as they nodded. They hopped on their respective Zords as they placed the Cases in the holder's as it opened as it showed controls for the Zords.

"Let's do this. Dragon Fire"Dragon said as his Zord fired a stream of fire at Memory Deleter as the Ladybug Zord came

"My turn. Wing Boomerang"Ladybug said as the wings opened up and fired three Wing like boomerang at Memory Deleter

"Make Way. Cat Slash"Cat Noir said as the Ladybug Zord got out of the way then the Cat Zord scratch Memory Deleter

"Kitty get out of the way unless you want to get blown. Wing Blast"Lady Hawk said as the Cat Zord got out of the way as The Hawk Zord fired a huge gust of wind with it's wings sending Memory Deleter a couple miles away from the city into a forest.

The cockpit screen turned on as it showed Master Fu

"Holders you cannot defeat Memory Deleter separately. It takes a team effort for you to win even though one more is needed. Four will finish this"Master Fu said as it turned off

"Guys I think we need to combine out zords"Cat Noir said from his zord

"You think"Lady Hawk said sarcastically

"Guys that's enough let's do this"Dragon said as all of them inserted the key into the key slot of the case

"ZORDS COMBINE"All four shouted as their Zords began to change

 **(Megazord Sequence)**

The Dragon Zord arms folded into the torso as the head attached to the chest the tail separated as the Hawk Zord came. The tail detached as it positioned below the Torso. As the wings attached to the back. The Cat Zord arrived as it split into two as the head folded forming the legs as it attached to the waist as it connected to the torso. The Ladybug Zord came as the shell came off as it split into two. It became into arms as It attached to the sides. The head came out as the Hawk Zord head attached as a black visor came out. The Sword and Shield were grabbed by the Megazord as it completed the transformation

 **(End Sequence)**

"MIRACULOUS MEGAZORD"All four shouted as they were in the megazord cockpit

"All systems online"Lady Hawk said

"Megazord Stabilize"Dragon said as the Megazord shook "Complete"

"Let's do this"Cat Noir said as they charged

 **(Outside The Megazord)**

Memory Deleter was glaring at the Megazord

"You think a big toy can stop me"Memory Deleter taunted as the Megazord charged at him

The Megazord punched Memory Deleter as he fell. Memory Deleter stood up as he grabbed his book and began firing blast after blast as it hit the Megazord as it shook

 **(Megazord Cockpit)**

The rangers felt the shake as they felt were they were shaken.

"We need to end this now"Cat Noir said as they nodded

"Mirasaber activate"Dragon said as they saber fell into the Megazord waiting hand

"Wings activate"Ladybug said as the Wings turbines activated as it began to fly

 **(Outside Of Megazord)**

The Megazord was flying as Memory Deleter looked at it

"Oh flying away. Too scared to fight me"Memory Deleter taunted

"MIRACULOUS STRIKE"All four teens shouted from the cockpit as the Megazord raised it blade as it flew down as the sword began to glow as it slashed through Memory Deleter as it destroy the Akuma

 **(Inside The Cockpit)**

The Kwami Holder's were celebrating

"Team that was a Miraculous Defeat"Dragon said

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The teens were celebrating with their own with The New Megazord

"Oh man that was great"Kendall said as they saw five boxes with their symbol and one they don't recognize. They opened it and saw four black cloak with Mark that cover their entire head except the eyes. They heard the screen turned on as they saw Master Fu

 _"Holders. You have made this old man proud. You have reached the next level. Those are your team outfits when you can not transform freely. Those cloaks are special as they give you Elemental Powers that only can be access while wearing that. Kendall you have the fire element. Marinette you have the water element. Adrien the Lightning element and my niece Cecilia the wind element. Each cloak has a outline representing the color Of your element. May the Good guide you. For now goodbye"_ Master Fu said as it turned off

"I can't believe that your uncle left us with these clothes"Adrien said as they put it on. Kendall hand began to catch on fire

"Weird I don't feel the heat or anything. Cool"Kendall said before he got hit by a stream of water

"I know what you mean Ken"Marinette said while spinning a stream of water

"Okay now this is cool"Adrien said as his hands were covered by lightning

"I am calm and cool"Cecilia sand as she was floating

Kendall looked at them as he smiled as he took a picture of them

 **End**

 **That concludes out three part arc. So guys if you like these arc leave a comment. Now that out heroes have gained new powers and weapons. Is there more Kwami Holder out there who already been partnered. I'll see you next time**

 **Miraculous TOD Fact:Origanlly there was supposed to be only three heroes however due to the feel that three may not be enough to defeat HawkMoth new kwami heroes were planned to be added**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with the new chapter of the Canon episode. So guys how will our heroes be able to defy time itself. Now will there be a new hero or not. So guys please leave a comment cause I still got at the most two spots. Sorry for not updating but a head ups guys. School here starts June 13 so once the day arrived I have to out everything on Hiatus. I will pick it up next summer. Also I just recently played Assassin Creed Syndicate I figured why not give Kendall something else that Kendark didn't tell him. So guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado let's do this. Also I decided to give TimeBreaker another power cause while Time a travel is useful I need it to challenge our heroes**

 **What Story Should I Do:Alright when I finish this should I do a Lego Friends story or a Elena Of Avalor fanfic or a Strange Magic Story or Tangled The Series or a Harry Potter story I will count the votes on the poll once the 20th Chapter has been published. So vote guy's. The pairings will be listed with the story votes**

 **Chapter 12:A Timely Situation**

It was Marinette's parents anniversary. They had left to celebrate it. So this is where we find our Ladybug themed hero working on a order of a customer that her father left

"Almost done I think I can finish this luckily I don't have anywhere I need to be. Maybe I need some help just in case something comes up. I wonder if Ken available"Marinette said as she grabs her phone and dialed Kendall's number as he picks up

 _"KTJ here. What do you need"_ Kendall said

"Hey Ken it's me Marinette"Marinette said

"Oh hey Mari. What's up"Kendall said

 _"Oh nothing much just doing a order that my parent's left"_ Marinette said

 _"Oh it's cool that your helping out your parents. Do you need help cause I got nothing planned for today. I just finished recording my new song"_ Kendall said

"Yeah sure help is appreciated just in case I got something planned that I forgot"Marinette said

 _"Alright I'm on my way now"_ Kendall said as he hung up as Marinette continued working.

After a couple of minutes. Kendall arrived with his Silver Toyota Innova. He hopped off as he went in as he saw Marinette holding a apron.

"Hey Mari"Kendall said as he kissed her

"Hey Ken. Now let's get to work"Marinette said as Kendall nodded after putting his apron on they began to work on the cake as they were able to finish it just as Alya called as they put it on speaker

"Hey Alya what's up?"Kendall asked

 _"Hey Kendall. Marinette you forgot to bring the banner for the race"_ Alya said as Marinette remembered

"Don't worry I got in my room"Marinette said as she headed up to her room

"I'll drive Marinette there. I might as well seeing as I am totally bored out of my mind right now since we just finished"Kendall said as Marinette came down from her room holding the banner. They got in Kendall's car as he drives them to the race

"Ken when did you get a car?"Marinette asked

"I got yesterday. Just had a big paycheck so I figured I need a new ride"Kendall said as they head a phone call. Kendall pressed the green phone button on the steering wheel

 _"Kendall Do you know where Marinette is? Me, Alya and Cecilia and one of mine and Marinette close friends is here. We have been waiting at the track for a while now"_ Adrien said

"Mari with me. We're heading to Trocadeŕo now"Kendall said

 _"Oh cool. Once you get here I'll introduce to you one of our close friends"_ Adrien said

"Will do. See ya there"Kendall said

 _"Alright bye"_ Adrien said as he hung up

"What was that"Marinette asked

"Oh that it was a new function of the car. It helps drivers answer a call without getting distracted from the road"Kendall explained as they nodded

 **(Trocadeŕo)**

The two teens got out of Kendall's car as they headed for the track. They saw Adrien with Cecilia,Nino,Alya and a teen girl.

The teen has lightly tan skin with dirty blonde slightly wavy hair that's a little past her shoulders. She wears her hair down most of the time. Her eyes are hazel colored, and has a athletic build. She wears a black shirt with a Grey hoodie with dark blue denim jeans and Black and yellow Sneakers, topped with a slouchy black cable knit beanie. Adrien saw them as they went over to them

"Kendall and Cecilia meet our close friend Kira Knight"Adrien introduced the teen girl as Marinette and Alya hugged Kira

"Nice to meet you I'm Cecilia Roserade"Cecilia said as she and Kira hugged

"Nice to meet you too"Kira said

"It's great to know someone who is close to the group. I'm Kendall Taylor Jackson"Kendall said as she almost squealed

"Oh my god Kendall Taylor Jackson. I absolutely love your new song Crush"Kira said

"It's great to meet a fan"Kendall said with a smile

Unknown to them while they were talking that Alix was approaching them holding her family heirloom. Alya turned around as she saw Alix

"Hey Alix what's up girl"Alya said as Alix smiled

"Alya I need you to keep this match. It's my family heirloom so do you think you can keep this safe"Alix said as Alya nodded. Kendall held his head when Alix left

"Ken you alright"Marinette asked concerned before Kendall opened his eyes

"Yeah I'm fine"Kendall said with a smile but his vision was changed. Instead of regular colors he saw that each person has a specific Aura color. He saw that his fellow Miraculous Holders had a Silver Aura. He saw his friends had a Blue Aura. He turned and looked at Alix and saw a grayish aura. He was shocked though that Kira had a Silver Aura. He closed his eyes as he saw vision returned to normal

"Alright Alix good luck on the race"Alya said as Alix nodded.

The race began as Alix was leading. Alya was keeping the watch safe then one of their classmates came over

"Cool watch can i take a look at it"The teen asked

"Yeah sure but give it to me right back"Alya said as the teen nodded

The teen kept passing it on as the race was almost finished. Chloe accidentally dropped the watch as Alix ran over it as she stopped as she looked at the watch

"No the watch. Alya didn't I told you told you to protect it"Alix said as Alya looked at it in shocked as Kendall looked at her

"Look I know Alya didn't mean it"Kendall tried to reason

"No I told her to keep it safe. You guys should have done someyhing"Alix said as she left

"Okay we might as well go to our hangout guys let's bring Kira with us"Kendall said as the Holders nodded as Alya and Nino left.

The five teens went into a alley as Cecilia brought out her tablet as she began pressing a couple of buttons as they surrounded by a the teleportation beams as Kira had a White and Black color as they teleported

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They arrived at HQ as they sat down. They all looked Kira with critical eyes as they looked at each other with nods

"Kira do you have a Kwami?"Kendall asked heading straight to the point

"What how did you know. Do you work for HawkMoth"Kira said as she reached for her choker.

"Calm Down. We Don't work for that guy. We Fight his Akuma Villains. In fact Ryu why don't you come out"Kendall said as Ryu came out from his hiding spot

"So you are a new Holder. Glad to meet you"Ryu said

"Tikki come out"Marinette said as Tikki came out as she looks at Kira as she looks a little freaked out

"Glad to meet you. I hope we get along. Also why are you scared"Tikki asked

"Oh nothing much except meeting a talking Dragon and meeting a talking Ladybug like humanoid is nothing then she is just peachy"Ryu said sarcastically before a wing Gibbs smacked him

"Ryu shut up. Anyway I'm Artemis nice to meet you"Artemis said kindly

"Plagg why don't you come out"Adrien said as they looked at the Cat Kwami and saw him sleeping before Tikki slapped him hard

"Plagg wake up"Tikki said as Plagg woke up

"Alright geez. I'm Plagg nice to Meet you"Plagg said Lazily as Kira calmed down

"Okay so where are we?"Kira asked

"We're at Miraculous HQ. The place where we monitor any Akuma attacks and track the last two Kwami. HawkMoth has the Butterfly Kwami which we need to retrieve and Master Fu has the Turtle Kwami. There should be 8 in total. We Don't know where the other two are"Kendall said before they saw a mini snow leopard on Dianthus shoulder

"Is that you're Kwami?"Marinette asked as Kira nodded

"Meet Uncia"Kira said

"Nice to meet you"Uncia said as they nodded. They heard the Alarm as they rushed to the screen as they saw TimeBreaker near the ocean

"Scanners just finished identifying the Akuma. It's Alix"Cecilia said shocked

 **(Earlier with Alix)**

Alix was mad that her friends had dropped her family heirloom when she was just received for her birthday

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the recent footage of the Megazord Fight.

"Those holder's are getting more powerful but I am also"HawkMoth said as he turned and looked at the screen as he saw Alix

"Angry and Hate perfect for a new Akuma Villain"HawkMoth said irritated as he sent a butterfly

 **(With Alix)**

Alix was walking back to her house when the Butterfly came. Alix stopped in front of her

"I can give You anything you want. Do me one favor"HawkMoth said as Alix smiled

"I accept"Alix said as she turned into TimeBreaker she began to touched people and absorbing their energy and freezing them

 **(Current:Miraculous HQ)**

"Let's do this"Kendall said as they nodded as they got in their position after Cecilia gave Kira her Master Morpher

"Ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"The teens responded

"It's Morphing Time"Kendall said

 **(AN:In Honor Of Power Rangers who have gave us a legacy of power rangers)**

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All teens shouted as they transformed into their respective hero counterparts. They looked at Kira as they saw she was wearing her hero suit

Kira's suit is a smoky-gray skintight suit patterned with black spots and rosettes. The front of the suit is white with two large black leather patches on the side of the torso and black leather under the foot. It has a black collar and a real fuzzy tail, that she can move, that is almost as long as her body. Her eyes stay sapphire blue and she has short round furry ears on top of her hair, which is down. The mask is a light gray mask that ends at the tip of her nose. It has a black outline around the eyes, that slightly wings out with a black dotted arc above the eyes. Many small dots coming down the center fading out at the bridge of her nose. A dark gray thin line outlines the edges of the mask.

They looked at her weapons as they it on her hands and on her back

Kira has black leather fingerless gloves with short retractable spikes on the knuckles for hand to hand combat. They saw that her main weapon is her katana that has a blue leather grip, she uses two katanas. The katanas are on her back secured in a dark blue case that matches her eyes, miraculous and the katana's grip.

"Let's do this"Ladybug said as they went to their bikes. Snow Leopard was looking at the four bikes

"What about me. I kinda don't have a bike"Snow Leopard said

"That's why I had the computer make one. May I introduce your new bike"Lady Hawk said as she revealed a Dirt Bike like Lady Hawk but it has her signature colors on it. They hopped on as they gate opened as they went in

 **(Downtown)**

They arrived as they saw People getting frozen by TimeBreaker. They hoped off their bikes as they went in front of her

"Hey you stop"Dragon said as they hopped of their bikes

"Oh I've been waiting for you now how bout we go back a little"TimeBreaker said as she disappeared

"Where'd she go"Snow Leopard asked before they were hit by a Blur as they collapsed to one knee

"Hope you like that but now it's time for me to go back before you get your Kwami"TimeBreaker said as a portal appeared

"Oh no you won't. DRAGON THUNDER"Dragon shouted as he pulls out his sword and fired a thunderbolt hitting her.

"Thanks alot now it's time for me to get more energy oh well. See ya"TimeBreaker said before she disappeared as the felt the transformation begin to fade. They went into a Alleyway with their bikes as their transformations ended and their bike went back to their normal states

"She got away"Kira said frustrated

"That speed was something else. I mean she was just a blur and she said about going back to the time when you were about to get your Kwami"Kendall said

"Yeah it was the day when we got our Kwami"Adrien said gesturing to him Marinette

"That's not good. If you don't get your Kwami. Kendall won't come here because HawkMoth will rule then what happened after that will stop to exist"Cecilia said

"Then We Better Make Sure that she doesn't go back in time"Ryu said as the team nodded. They hopped on their bikes as they went to TimeBreaker location.

They exited the alleyway and entered one near TimeBreaker

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of the teens shouted as they transformed into their heroes forms

 **(Mall)**

The heroes entered the mall as they saw that TimeBreaker was freezing people and collecting their energy

"That's right give me your energy"TimeBreaker said

"Hey you stop"Dragon said as TimeBreaker looked at them

"Oh you again. Let's go back a bit"TimeBreaker said as she disappeared as they saw that she was In front of them as she grabbed Dragon as she began to absorb his energy

"Get off of me"Dragon said as he pushed TimeBreaker off

"Well how bout I go a little faster"TimeBreaker said as she disappeared as they formed a circle

"How bout we match it"Cat Noir said as they nodded as they pulled out their keys. Lady Hawk and Snow Leopard had a Hawk and Snow Leopard key respectively.

They insert it into their morphers as their forms glowed

"MASTER MODE ACTIVATE"All five holder's said as they access their Master forms. Snow Leopard had a helmet and cloak like Ladybug and Cat Noir except hers has her signature colors

"All right our master mode has a speed function. If TimeBreaker is a blur we can match it for as long as she can"Cecilia said

"Let's do this. SPEED MODE"All five teens shouted as they disappeared in a blur

The people who where hiding was just seeing a lot of blurs

 **(TimeBreaker and Team Miraculous battle)**

Dragon was running along the wall and was using his blasters as he began firing shot after shot. Marinette was running on a floor above TimeBreaker as she used her now and began to fires arrow after arrow.

TimeBreaker was fighting Cat Noir, Lady Hawk and Snow Leopard. Cat Noir had his Trident who was in front of her fighting them jumped away to avoid a slash. Snow Leopard charged with her two tantos. TimeBreaker blocked it then kicked Snow Leopard. Lady Hawk charged at her with her two daggers as they kept fighting until they felt their MASTER Mode slowly losing power.

"We gotta end this. Let's bring them together"Dragon said as they nodded

They formed the MASTER Crossbow as Lady Hawk Daggers were attached to the bow as the ramrod were attached to the center piece on the sides.

"DELTA MASTER CROSSBOW"The team shouted as Cat Noir and Ladybug holding Dragon Shoulder on both sides. Lady Hawk and Snow Leopard were holding the crossbow.

"Ready"Dragon said

"Aim"Lady Hawk said

"FIRE"All the teens shouted as they fired a gold blast as it purified TimeBreaker back to Alix

"TimeBreaker you're times up"Dragon said as they left

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The teens were back at HQ resting after the battle. The Kwami were enjoying there favorite snack as the teens looked at their partners/friends.

"I can't believe that we're almost close to collecting the Kwami. We just need three more and retrieve the Butterfly Kwami from HawkMoth"Cecilia said

"Yeah though I wonder what would happen once we are able to gather the Kwami again and gave them back to Master Fu"Adrien said

"I don't know. Maybe we'll go back to our normal lives or maybe something will happen. Either way our future will never be known cause we are the one who will create our future"Kendall said with a smile as they returned it. They formed a circle as the Kwami joined in. They formed fist bumps as they smiled

"MIRACULOUS HEROES FOREVER"They shouted as they prepare for their unknown future

 **End**

 **Our Heroes have found their unity. No matter what happens now our heroes will face it together. The Next chapter focused more on a certain crossover. So guys are you ready. If so then I got three words for you Let's Do This. So guys also remember to vote cause I want to alternate between stories. I will do the sequel to this story once it's done and The one you voted for next. I will give you up to**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome backs guys I hoped you voted for which story I will do next after I end this story. Now it's time for the story. This will have a crossover story cause out heroes will meet a couple of Dinos**

 **Chapter 13:A Power Team Up**

The teens were inside HQ since they got the whole week off. All the staff and teachers at their school needed some rest. So here they were finding another Kwami. They heard the the computer beeped as they went to it and saw a location appear.

"We found two Kwami back to back. One with a holder and one without. So where is it?"Marinette asked

"Hang on. It's at Amber Beach"Cecilia said

"So we got a trip to Ember Beach"Kendall said as they nodded

"Let's meet back here after we all set"Kira said as they nodded as they left for their home

 **(Kendall's House)**

Kendall had his Nike Ambassador Bag set with his clothes for a full three days. Inside had his High Top Grey Sneakers. He went downstairs as he saw his mom and dad waiting

"Ready for your trip Kendall?"Katherine asked as she hugged her son

"Yeah I am"Kendall said as he puts on his Apple Watch

"Be safe son and also listen to your girlfriend alright?"Thomas said as they looked at Katherine who was smiling sweetly a little too sweet

"What was that honey?"Katherine asked looking at her husband

"Well will you look at the time I need to go"Kendall said as he left for Miraculous HQ as he heard a scream as he hopped on his Bike

 **(With HawkMoth)**

HawkMoth was walking to a crashed ship after he found out that a Kwami was in Amber Beach.

"Hey you stop"A voice said as he turned around and saw Fury

"What do you want?"HawkMoth asked

"What are you doing here. Don't you know that this is Master Heckyl ship"Fury said

"Yes I know that is why I came here with a proposition"HawkMoth said

"Oh really then follow me but be warned one wrong move you're dead"Fury said as they entered the ship

 **(Inside Heckyl Ship)**

HawkMoth and Fury approached Heckyl who was sitting on the chair as he stood up and looked at HawkMoth

"So you're the villain that keeps causing terror and destruction at Paris. Welcome aboard now what is this proposition that you have?"Heckyl asked

"I heard you have some problem collecting certain Powerful Gems. I can enhance two of your monsters. In exchange you help me find a box that contains something I need to help me in my conquest"HawkMoth explained

"Alright prove it. Get Burn and Freeze here now"Heckyl said as Fury left and came back with two monsters. The monsters had claw like hands and Dragon like feet. Both had a helmet covering their head. The only difference is that one had black and red while the other one had a Blue and white scheme

"Well I'm waiting"Heckyl said as HawkMoth send two butterfly to the monsters changing them. Both gain tail and wings. On their hands gain on their claws where metal claws. Both were holding a Lava ball and a small blizzard storm

"Meet Inferno and Blizzard"HawkMoth said

"Excellent now go find that box and bring some vivix with you"Heckyl said as they left

 **(Miraculous HQ:Hangar)**

The teens arrived as they put their bags inside the storage bag of the MiraJet.

"Wow so this is the ride you use to save those parents"Kira said as they smiled

"Yeah and now we are using it to get to Amber Beach"Kendall said as they hopped on the Jet and used it to go to Amber Beach

 **(Amber Beach:Ocean Cave)**

They arrived at Amber Beach after a long travel. They dropped off their bags in their hotel room. Right now they were using the Kwami Locator to find the Kwami box

"We should be close"Cecilia said before they dodged a fire ball

"Hold it right there"Inferno said as they appeared with a bunch of vivix

"Oh great HawkMoth must teaming with someone. I can't pick up a human signature"Cecilia said

"Which means we can go all out"Kendall said as they smiled as they tossed their clothes to the side revealing Ninja like clothes just like Ninja Storm ninja suit except with their cloaks and Mask

They began to fight the vivix as they used their powers. They were winning the fight before they hit with a blast of ice freezing them

"Time to get those Kwami"Inferno said approaching the Holders before they were hit by a blast

"Oh no you won't"a voice said as it revealed to be the Red Dino Charge Ranger Tyler.

The other rangers appeared as they began fighting Inferno,Blizzard and The vivix. Kendall used his powers to melt the ice around him and his friends

"Okay that's it. Guys Ready?"Kendall asked as they nodded as their Kwami came out

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All the teens shouted as they transformed into their Hero form as they joined in the fight.

Dragon joined Tyler fighting Inferno

"Mind if I cut in"Dragon said using his sword

"Help us appreciated"Tyler said as they kicked Inferno. They kept charging at him taking turns striking at him

Ladybug joined Shelby who was fighting Blizzard

"Need a hand"Ladybug said as she used her shuriken

"Yeah thanks"Shelby said as they kept Blizzard at bay

Cat Noir,Lady Hawk and Snow Leopard were fighting the Civic with the rest of the rangers.

After a while Inferno and Blizzard had enough

"That's it. Blizzard"Inferno said as Blizzard nodded they put their claws side to side as they fired a huge beam of ice and fire sending the Holders and Rangers flying causing the Rangers to demoprh

"Now time to get that box"Blizzard said as they approached the cave before they were shot back by a barrier

"What the. We'll be back"Inferno said as they left

"Okay that was weird"Chase said

"Power Down"The rangers said as they turned powered down. They helped team Miraculous up

"Thanks. Guys let's power down"Dragon said

"Alright"Sbow Leopard said

"MIRACULOUS DEFORM"All the teens shouted as they changed back into their teenage forms as the rangers looked stunned

"Wait you guys are superheroes"Tyler said excited

"Yeah I'm Kendall"Kendall said

"Wait you Kendall brother"Koda said as Kendall looked confused

"Um I don't think so. I'm Kendall Taylor Jackson and my partner Ryu"Kendall said as Ryu showed himself

"Greetings"Ryu said as they looked shock

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is my partner Tikki"Marinette introduced herself as Tikki came out

"Hello"Tikki said

"Hi names Adrien Agreste and this is my partner Plagg"Adrien said as they looked down and saw him sneaking away with a camembert cheese piece in his mouth

"Um...bye"Plagg said before he began running

"Plagg get back here"Adrien said as he chased after Plagg

"Right well I'm Cecilia Roserade and this is my partner Artemis"Cecilia said as Artemis perched on her shoulder

"Hello there"She said warmly

"I'm Kira Gray and this is my partner Uncia"Kira said as Uncia appeared beside her

"Hello"Uncia said

"Um...Hello I'm Tyler. This Is Chase,Koda,Shelby,Sir Ivan and Riley"Tyler introduced the team pointing to each one

"Nice to meet you"Kendall said with a smile

"Now what's up with this cave"Chase said approaching it

"Wait be careful"Kendall tried to warn Chase before he was blasted back by the barrier

"What was that?"Riley asked helping Chase stand up

"The protective barrier. It guards the box that contains our Kwami. Bad news that it can only be open by the Kwami Keys"Cecilia explained as the Holders pulled out their keys and aimed it at the barrier

"Already together. NOW"Kendall said as they fired a beam of their signature color at the barrier as it disappeared

"What the"Marinette never finished because the barrier fired back the energy

"You guys alright?"Tyler asked as they helped them stand up

"Yeah. I think we might need another key to unlock the barrier though"Cecilia said

"Come on we'll take you to our base"Tyler said as they nodded

 **(Heckyl Ship)**

Heckyl was furious at the two monsters

"You mean to tell me that you can't enter the cave"Heckyl said

"Yes there was a barrier of some kind"Inferno said as HawkMoth remembered something

"Of course that old fool Fu will protect it. If I remember correctly this one has some sort of key that can open it. Fu must have given it to the Kwami Holders"HawkMoth said

"Well then go find those holder's and get that key or find a way into that gave"Heckyl said as they left for the cave

 **(Amber Beach Museum Ranger HQ)**

They arrived at the base as the rangers Energem went back to their respective place

"Guys I'd like you to meet Kendall Morgan"Tyler introduced as they smiled

"It's nice to meet you. Tyler can I talk to You for a moment" said as they went near the center of the HQ

"Tyler what are you thinking. What if these guys are working with Heckyl" said

"Don't worry they're just like us"Tyler said

 **(With Team Miraculous)**

The team were talking about what happened at the cave

"It's like the cave was protected by a barrier that seemed to only accept one energy but what?"Kendall asked

"It only accept the power signature of that kwami"A voice said as they saw that it was Master Fu

"MASTER FU"They shouted as they hugged the Kwami Keeper

"Greeting Holders. I see that you found the Snow Leopard Kwami. Now you must get the Whale Kwami though I see that you are having a little trouble. I gave the Swordfish Key let to a old friend of mine"Master Fu explained as Keeper appeared

"Ah Master Fu I assume you are here to retrieve the Swordfish Kwami"Keeper said

"Wait Keeper you know this guy" said as Keeper nodded

"Yes me and Fu have been friends for as long as I can remember"Keeper said before he brought out a key with a Swordfish like design.

"The Swordfish Key"Kendall said as Keeper handed him the key

"With this you can finally open the barrier. While even though the Kwami cannot become active without a partner. You can use a special surprise"Master Fu explained

"Thank You Master Fu"Dianthus said as he nodded

"Now go Rangers and Miraculous Heroes"Keeper said as they nodded

"Let's do this"Tyler said as Kendall smiled

"Let's go"Kendall said as they left and headed for the cave

 **(Amber Beach City:Cave)**

They arrived at the cave and saw Inferno and Blizzard trying to get through the barrier

"Come on out your backs into it"Blizzard said to the vivix

"Yeah right"Shelby said as they turned around and saw the Rangers and Miraculous Heroes.

"Well if it isn't the Rangers and Heroes"Inferno said

"You're about to get put out. It's Morphing time"Tyler said

"Ready"They responded. The rangers spun around and brought out their morphers while Ivan prepared his. The Kwami floated in front of their Partners

"Unleash The Power"The Rangers said transforming into their Ranger Forms

"MIRACULOUS"The Kwami started

"FORM"Their partners finished as they transformed into their Hero forms. Tyler pulled out his Dino Super Charger as Dragon form began to glow

"T-Rex blaster activate"Tyler said as he transformed into his supercharge form "T-Rex Super Charge"

"DRAGON KNIGHT MODE"Dragon shouted as he transforms into his Knight Mode

"It's About to get wild"Tyler said before they charged as they began fighting.

Shelby,Tyler,Ladybug and Dragon took on Inferno. Lady Hawk, Cat Noir and Ivan took on Blizzard.

 **(With The Rangers and Dianthus)**

They were fighting the Vivix and Spikeballs as they were having no problem.

"Man this is easy"Chase said as he fought a Spikeball

"Chase right this easy"Koda said as he fought another vivix

 **(With Dragon,Ladybug,Shelby and Tyler)**

Dragon was running along the trees using his Pistols on Inferno. Tyler kept charging at him while Ladybug and Shelby help Tyler fight Inferno

"Bring it"Inferno said as he return the fight

 **(With Cat Noir,Lady Hawk and Ivan)**

They were fighting against Blizzard. Cat Noir,Hawk and Ivan were fighting

"This monster is easy to beat"Ivan said as they kept fighting

After a while they were able to tire out the monsters. They lined up as Tyler brought out the Victory charger. Dragon went back to normal as they formed the Purifier Canon with the Shield on top of the Spear and The two katana on the sides

"VICTORY CHARGER"The Rangers said as the formed in a triangle

"PURIFIER CANON"The Heroes shouted as they aimed it at the two monsters

"Ready Aim Fire"Both Dragon and Tyler said firing their respective weapons

"Alright. Now let's get that Box"Dragon said as he used the key as the barrier went down as he saw the box and grabbed it

"Alright let's take it back to HQ"Lady Hawk said as she sent the box to Miraculous HQ

 **(Heckyl Ship)**

Heckyl looked at a Vivix with anger on his face

"Fire the Magna Beam"Heckyl said as the Vivix pressed the button

 **(AB:Cave)**

A beamed hit Inferno and Blizzard making them grow to giants

"Oh great. Plesaurazord activate"Kendall said as the Plesaurazord activated as they jumped in the cockpit as Tyler brought out the Dino Super Charge Blade.

"Super Charge Mode activate"Tylrr said as they formed the Pleasaurazord Megazord

"Lets join in the fun"Dragon said as their cases arrived as they called their Zords as they accesses their MASTER Forms

Snow Leopard had a Snow Leopard Zord like the Cat Zord

They jumped in the Zords as they began to form the Megazord

 **(Megazord Sequence)**

The Dragon Zord arms folded into the torso as the head attached to the chest the tail separated as the Hawk Zord came. The tail detached as it positioned below the Torso. As the wings attached to the back. The Cat and Snow Leopard Zord arrived as the Zords head folded forming the legs as it attached to the waist as it connected to the torso. The Ladybug Zord came as the shell came off as it split into two. It became into arms as It attached to the sides. The head came out as the Hawk Zord head attached as a black visor came out. The Sword and Shield were grabbed by the Megazord as it completed the transformation

 **(End Sequence)**

"PLEASAULAZORD MEGAZORD"The Rangers shouted

"MIRACULOUS MEGAZORD"The heroes shouted

"Let's do this"Dragon said as they began using their Megazords as the fought with Inferno and Blizzard

After a while they knew it was time to finish this.

 **(Inside Miraculous Megazord Cockpit)**

The Miraculous Holders were making sure that the Megazord was getting ready for the new strike

"Alright Activate Bow"Dragon said as they nodded

 **(Outside the Megazord)**

The Miraculous Megazord wings detached in a staff like position as he puts the sword in the middle creating a Bow and Arrow as the Plesaulasor Head raised up

"FINAL STRIKE"All the teams shouted as they fired the arrow and beam as it destroyed Inferno and Blizzard

"Team that's a Miraculous Dino Defeat"Both Dragon and Tyler said

 **(MiraJet)**

After three days of exploring Amber a beach they were now ready to head back to Paris. The Rangers and keeper were saying goodbye to Master Fu and Team Miraculous

"Goodbye for now old friend"Keeper said as he and Master Fu hugged each other

"Thank you guys for all your help"Kendall said

"It was no problem"Tyler said as they shook hands

"I know it's not easy being only one of the two girls in the team but prove to them that we can fight as much as the guys. Also good luck on confessing your love to Tyler"Dianthus said with a giggle along with Marinette

"T-thanks"Shelby said as they hugged

"Promise come back"Koda said to Adrien chuckled but nodded

"I will but till then keep cool"Adrien said with a smile

"Good Luck and keep up on helping the Rangers. I hope we can work together someday"Cecilia said as Kendall nodded

"One day I promise" said as they hugged as they began to board the plane

"KENDALL WAIT!" shouted as Kendall turned around before kissed his cheek

"See you"She said as he board the plane before he felt a lot of Killer Intent as he saw Marinette with a look that said they were gonna talk as the Jet left

 **End**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this. Keep your votes up and since I will be taking a year break on June 13th before resuming work you will have a lot of time to vote. Till then leave a Review and Follow This story till next time bye**


	14. Halloween Special

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a Halloween special. I'm also done one for MDAP. So if you're ready let's do this and let's get our monster on. Also guys I want to hear what questions you have. I'm doing a separate story for all characters of my Miraculous story just specify on a Review of a story or just PM on who will answer and from which story. So no more waiting story starts now**

 **Disclaimer: The OC Cecilia,Miraculous and any other person or song does not belong to me they are owned by their respective owners or I just don't own them**

 **Halloween Special:A Headless Horror**

The group was setting up the gym for the Halloween Party later on. Kendall was helping Marinette set up the banners

"Man I can't believe they allowed us to have this party"Adrien said as they nodded

"Yeah trust me. It took a lot of convincing but I was able to assure her that I'll take care of the money and he agreed"Kendall said as they looked at him curiously

"Dude I just gotta ask how much do you have in the bank?"Nino asked Kendall who brought out his phone and checked his recent email from the bank

"Apparently I got about 15 million dolllars"Kendall said as they nodded since they knew he was a singer and songwriter

"Well who did you book for the DJ?"Adrien asked as Kendall smirked

"Oh nothing much. Just booked an old friend of mine MarshMello"Kendall said as his friends and girlfriend looked at him in shock

"How did you get to book Marhsmello Ken?"Marinette asked him as he looked at her

"Oh easy. He's the one who helped me learn about mixing music and creating my own beats"Kendall said as they nodded as they went back to work before Kira came with a the plans for the layout later

"I got the plan guys"Kira said as they smiled

"Great Job girl. Now let's plan the flirt layout"Alya said as they dropped the decorations and went ahead planning the party layout

They placed the food table, the DJ was place on the stage. The main dance floors was placed in the center. They began to put into action as the boys placed their speakers in the corners and tested the other speakers

 **(Neighborhood)**

A teen dressed as the Headless Horseman were walking down a street holding bags of candy. Around his neck was a Horseman amulet

"I can't believe that I got this much candy. This could last me an entire year"The teen said holding a huge bag of candy before two big teens stopped him

"Hey look James someone who has ton of candy. Why don't we take it"One of the teens said

"Good idea Tom let's do it"James said as they took the bag of candy

"Hey give that back"The teen said

"Oh what Adam?"Tom said pushing Adam town as they left

"I'll show what you'll all see everyone will see what I'm talking about"Adam said in anger

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the box as he turned to the screen

"Ah Halloween. The time where anger despair and other negative emotions come into play. What's this poor guy having his candy taken away. His anger and despair is what will have me in the scary lead"HawkMoth said sending a butterfly

 **(With Adam)**

Adam was walking down the street when the butterfly entered the amulet

"Hello Adam I am HawkMoth do me one favor and we will be able to show these people the true meaning of Halloween"HawkMoth said as Adam smirked

"I accept"Adam said as he turned into a real life Version of the Headless Horseman as his horse came

"Go HollowMan cause havoc and screams on people"HawkMoth said as HollowMan began to take the souls of the people around him

 **(With Kendall and Marinette)**

Kendall was putting the finishing touches on his Batman costume as he looked at the Bathroom door

"What's taking her so long then again"Kendall trailed off as he focused on his costume.

After a while he decided to play the new Assassin Creed game. He was in the middle of a mission as he heard the door opened as he turned around and saw Marinette in a Wonder Woman costume as he blushed and felt his jaw hang opened

"So how do I look?"Marinette asked as Kendall looked at her with his jaw opened as she decided to teased him

She walked to him in a very hot fashion. She leaned into his ear as Kendall began to speak in random words

"Like what you see? Maybe after the party you can help me with our very own after party"Marinette whispered into his ear as Kendall fainted as Marinette smirked

"You still got it"Marinette said to herself as she left to get changed

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

Kendall groaned as he opened his eyes as he began to look around as he saw Marinette playing on his PS4 as he stood up as he saw that she was wearing her normal clothes

"Hi Ken glad you're awake"Marinette said as Kendall stood up as he hugged her as he kissed her as they heard their comms beeped

"This Is Kendall you're clear"Kendall said

"Kendall This Lady Hawk we got a Headless Horseman situation. We're bringing the MiraJet there if I were you guys I would suit up"Lady Hawk said as they nodded

"Roger that Lady Hawk"Kendall said as they nodded as they went to the balcony

"Ready?"Kendall asked Marinette and their two Kwami

"Ready"They said as their Kwami stood in front of them

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as both transformed into their Hero persona as they saw the MiraJet as it dropped two ropes as they grabbed it and raised it up

 **(Neighborhood)**

They arrived as they looked around as they pulled out their weapons. They began to look around

"Guys be alert"Dragon said as they pulled out their main weapons as they walked around

They saw HollowMan stealing another person's soul as he saw them

"Well well if it isn't Team Miraculous. Why don't you scream for me"HollowMan said as he fired a green smoke as they couldn't see anything even each other

"Guys where are you?"Dragon asked before he saw MusicKiller behind him as they traded blows as they keeping seeing each other as MusicKiller

"That's it"Dragon said as he pulled out the Miraculous Crystal

"Miraculous Armor activate"Dragon said as his armor came on as his sword glowed an eerie green

"Dragon Wind Slash"Dragon shouted as his sword fired a Huge gust of wind as they saw that HollowMan was gone

"He's gone"Ladybug said as Lady Hawk looked at them

"We need to head back to base now"Lady Hawk said as they nodded

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

They arrived at the base after they powered down from their transformations.

"I can't believe that smoke made us see each other as the enemy"Adrien said as they nodded

"We need to find a way to make sure that smoke does not get into our body"Kira said as Cecilia looked at them

"Well I've been working on a new project and luckily it's done"Cecilia said as she pressed a couple of things on her tablet that was near her. It showed a Visor with a blue tint

"Meet the MiraVisor. A New device that can track down a monsters trail on foot and can allow us to see in the dark. It has a lot of endless functions. One of which is the ability to breath aid even in smoky places"Cecilia said as they looked at her with a smile

"This is great. How can we activate it?"Kendall asked as he wraps an arm around Marinette

"Easy for you and me we just pressed the buttons on the side of our helmet. For Marinette,Adrien and Dianthus just press your ear piece and it should appear. Looks like our headless Akuma is looking for us. Setting portal coordinates now"Cecilia said as they stood up as their Kwami floated to them

"Ready?"Kendall asked them and their Partners

"Ready"They said as Plagg said it lazily

"IT'S MIRACLE TIME"Kendall shouted as their Kwami floated in front of them

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Hero persona as they hoped on their bikes as they left for the park

 **(Park)**

They arrived as they saw green smoke was starting to build. They looked at each other as they began seeing MusicKiller

"Guys MiraVisor now"Dragon said as they nodded as Dragon and Cecilia mask lit up to a light blue as Ladybug,Cat Noir and Snow Leopard pressed their ear piece as they gained a visor and a face mask

"Alright guys let's find that Headless Akuma"Ladybug said as they nodded as they began to exit the smoke and saw HollowMan holding his axe

"Well looks like you've escaped but not for long"HollowMan said as he charged at them as they began to trade blows for blows.

After a while HollowMan was weakened as they nodded to each other

"Let's put them together"Dragon said as they combined their weapons and formed the Purifier Cannon with the Shield forming a dorm on the cannon and the katana s attached to the front side forming a shooting rail

"PURIFIER CANNON"They shouted as a White beamed fired and hits HollowMan turning him back to Adam

"Team that's another Miraculous Win"Dragon said as they left

 **(Halloween Party)**

The party was in full swing as Kendall and the group were sitting on the bleached looking at the party. Adrien was dressed as Flash. Kira dressed as the Black Panther

"I still can't believe you got MarshMello to be the DJ"Kira said as Kendall with the face mask removed chuckled at them they saw Cecilia wearing a Greek Goddess Artemis costume walking towards them

"Woah great costume my lovely esgle"Adrien said as Cecilia smiled and blushed

"Thanks my black kitty. Well you know my uncle apparently hid the Kwami all over the country. Now I found out where three of the Kwami is. The Lion Kwami is hidden in a passage guy I need to pin point the exact passage way. I found Phoenix Kwami hidden somewhere in a mountain range . Lastly the Bat Kwami already has a partner but I can't find anything related to them"Cecilia said as they were shocked

"Wait how will we know if we got them all?"Marinette asked as Cecilia showed them a box

"Look at these box. Each one contains a symbol for a Kwami. Ladybug symbol. Cat symbol. Hawk Symbol. Panther Symbol. Lion Symbol. Bee Symbol. Fox Symbol. Whale Symbol. Shark Symbol. Turtle Symbol and the Butterfly Symbol"Cecilia said as they saw a Two symbols in the center

"What are those symbols?"Kendall asked as they looked at it

"Those are the two symbols that power the box. If it isn't there it won't open. The two symbols represent the Moon and Stars. The Moon holds the Dragon symbol and the Stars holds the Phoenix Symbol and we might be in the lead already"Cecilia said as they looked at each other and nodded. They were gonna find those Kwami and see it their power is used for good

 **End**

 **Alright guys thank you guys for reading this chapter. Happy Halloween and don't forget to leave a comment and review. This Is Dragonic Demon signing out**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm Back with a couple of new chapters. So I know it's been a while but good news I'm don't with Junior High and now going to Senior High. Anyway enough about that let's get ready to do this.**

 **Chapter 14:A Pigeon of a Problem.**

It's been a few weeks since Halloween. Right now The teens were inside the Auditorium as their teacher stood In front

"Alright settle down. Now we have a contest whoever makes the best fashion design hat and jacket will be worn by Paris new singer Kendall Taylor Jackson who will wear the jacket and of course the model Adrien Agreste who will wear the hat"Mister Damocles said as Kendall came out wearing his normal clothes

"I wish all of you luck and I hope no matter what the outcome is all of you will still pursue your dreams"Kendall said with a small smile as he walked off stage

"Now our theme will be Derby Hats and Hoodie Jacket"Mister Damocles said as Kendall approached his girlfriend and friends

"I didn't know you guys were in this contest"Marinette said with a smile

"Yeah well my mom thought it will be a good idea to have me involved and Adrien is in because I forced him to"Kendall said with a smirk

"Still can't believe you have 'that' picture"Adrien said with a small pout

"Then you should have not allowed me to take a look at your camera"Kendall said as Marinette and Dianthus looked curious

"Wait WHAT picture"Marinette asked as Kendall snickered

"Oh it was a picture of Adrien and"Kendall didn't get to finish before Adrien covered Kendall's mouth with his hand as Kendall's voice was muffled

"Wait a picture of Adrien and what?"Alya asked as Adrien chuckled nervously

"Oh nothing"Adrien said nervously as Kendall removed Adrien's mouth

"Well do you have any ideas for a hat?"Kendall asked the group while he wrapped his arms around Marinette and placing his chin on top of Marinette's head

"Yeah I already have a couple of designs already"Marinette said with a smile

"Well as much as I want to stay but apparently. We're not aloud to see the designs until tomorrow. So I'll leave you guys to it. Bye guys and Marinette I love you"Kendall said to Marinette as he tried to kiss her forehead before she walked away before Kendall had the chance

"Alright guys I gotta go. I still need to see which design will work"Marinette said as she left as Kendall looked worried

"Guys is it just me or is Marinette being distant lately?"Kendall asked worry in his voice as Alya looked at him

"Hey don't worry. Who knows maybe she's just in a hurry"Alya said as Kendall smiled as he nodded

"Yeah maybe you're right. Well I gotta head to the studio. They asked me to work on my next Music Video. See ya guys"Kendall said as they left for their respective tasks

 **(At the Park)**

A man was walking to a bench as he walked like a pigeon as he used a bird call as a flock of pigeons came. He then began feeding the pigeons

"Eat up my feathery friends. Eat up"Xavier said as a police officer went up to him

"Xavier Ramier?"Roger asked as Xavier looked at him

"Yes that's me. What do you want?"Xavier asked the officer

"By order of Mayor Bourgouis. He asked me to leave the Park and stop feeding the pigeons"Roger said as Xavier looked at him in shock

"But who will feed my pigeons?"Xavier asked panicked as Roger sighed

"Sir I'm sorry but I'm just doing my job"Roger said as Xavier left dejected

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the symbols at the box as he saw 3 Kwami that were still unclaimed

"I need to find those Kwami now"HawkMoth said before turning to a screen that showed Xavier

"Hmm...a man that was just feeding some pigeons. His despair is perfect. Go my little friend Akumatize him"HawkMoth said as a Akuma Butterfly left for Xavier

 **(With Xavier)**

Xavier was walking down a path as people looked at him weirdly since he was walking like a pigeon

"They don't understand that I just want to help my feathery friends"Xavier said before the butterfly landed on Xavier shoulder as it entered his Bird caller

"Hello Xavier I am HawkMoth. I understand you just wanted to feed your feathery friends. Help me and I can guarantee that you can help your friends"HawkMoth said as Xavier grinned

"Well who can deny a deal like that"Xavier said as he turned into as he then called a flock of pigeons to help him cause havoc

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Kendall was looking at his notebook as he held his guitar as he tried to come up with new lyrics as Adrien and Dianthus approached him as they sat beside him on the couch

"Hey Kendall what are you working on?"Adrien asked as Kendall looked at him

"Just some new lyrics for my new album"Kendall said as they saw the portal opened as Marinette and a guy with brown hair and Grey eyes came out.

"Hey Love who's he?"Kendall asked as he stood up as he went to kiss Marinette who walked forward as Kendall looked in shock and hurt

"Hey guys I found a new Kwami Holder"Marinette said as Mark stepped forward as his gold and Grey Lion Kwami was shown wearing a watch on his wrist

"I'm Mark and this is Pride. I am the strongest hero of Paris"Mark said with arrogance as Marinette sighed with a dreamy smile as Kendall and the others looked at each other in concern

"Greetings subjects"Pride said with kindness as they approached them

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Kendall and this is my partner Ryu"Kendall said as Ryu beside Kendall

"Nice to meet you two"Ryu said as Mark scoffed

"I'm Adrien. This Is my partner Plagg"Adrien said as Plagg was sleeping on top of the monitor

"Hello I'm Cecilia and this is my partner Artemis"Cecilia said as Artemis looked at Mark then flew off

"I'm Kira Gray and this is my partner Uncia"Kira said as Uncia looked over Mark before he ran off without another work

"All you're Kwami are weak against mine"Mark said with arrogance as they sighed

"He's own arrogance for he's own good"Kira said as they nodded

"In all honestly. If this keeps up we might have to worry about them if they don't get it together"Adrien said as Kendall sighed

"Along with how much this could affect our dynamic. I'm sure we can work him in but knowing him. He's gonna break apart and prove he's the strongest but that might endanger others"Kendall said with a frown when he noticed how Marinette was looking at Mark

"Agreed"Cecilia said before they heard the alarm as they went to the Monitor

"Cecilia what's the problem?"Ryu asked from Kendall's shoulder as it showed causing havoc with pigeons

"Let's get to it"Kendall said as they nodded as Cecilia handed Mark his master morpher who was bragging

"Ha I know you think I'm the only who can handle this"Mark said arrogantly as they rolled their eyes except Marientte who was agreeing with Mark

"Let's just get this thing over with"Kendall said as their Kwami floated in front of their respective partners

"Ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"All of them said as Mark scoffed

"I should be leader not a weakling like you"Mark said with arrogance as Kendall set his glare at him as Mark became scared

"MARK PUT YOUR ARROGANCE ASIDE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PUT NOT ONLY THIS TEAM BUT ALSO PARIS AT RISK. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"Kendall yelled at Mark who nodded in fear as he calmed down

"Right. Ready"Mark said quickly as they took their positions

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All the teens and their Kwami shouted as they transformed into their Respective Hero Persona

Mark's outfit is like the Wild Force Red Ranger outfit except the Red was Gold and the gold was Grey. He had two Lion Head Knuckles on the side of his belt

"Let's go"Dragon said as they hopped on their bikes as Mark saw his bike which was also a Dirt Bike with his Kwami Colors as their portal opened up as they revved their bikes as they entered the portal

 **(Park)**

Team Miraculous stopped their bikes as they saw causing trouble using a flock as they pulled out their secondary weapons as Mark used his knuckles from his belt

"Guys don't hurt the pigeons and try to find that Kwami object"Dragon said as the others nodded

He then noticed Lion charged at with Marinette following as Kendll sighed as he saw Mark get knocked unconscious as Ladybug went over to him as Dragon sighed sadly

"Guys let's take care of this"Dragon said as they charged without Ladybug and Lion.

Dragon went low as used his flock of pigeons to fly over before Lady Hawk caught him with her shield before Snow Leopard jumped on it as Lady Hawk launched her before she used her katana forcing fall as Cat Noir came in and used his Spear along with Dragon who jumped as they formed a X

"Guys how bout we finish this"Cat Noir said as the others nodded as they charged their weapons aiming for the caller as they saw it glowed purple for a bit. Dragon daggers were covered in silver energy. Cat Noir spear head was covered in black energy. Lady Hawk shield formed a shield at the tip of her shield. Snow Leopard katanas glowed white

"Aim"Dragon said as their weapons glowed brightly

"FIRE!"Dragon said as they released their respective blast as it combined into a White beam as it destroyed the Pigeon Caller as it released a butterfly as Lady Hawk grabbed it then purified it as the butterfly flew away as Lion woke up as he saw gone

"He must have ran away when he saw his opponent was someone powerful"Lion said before Dragon punched him

"You arrogant idiot. You proclaim you are powerful when in reality you're just a weasel waiting to take credit"Dragon said before Lion growled as he charged at Dragon with his Lion Knuckles before Dragon dodged it then used a Roundhouse kick on Lion as Dragon shakes his hand in disappointment

"I don't know why Master Fu chose you. You're a disgrace to all of your Lion Kwami Holder ancestors"Dragon said as Lion looked down in anger

"I'm supposed to be the powerful on. GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"Mark shouted as he tried to charge at Dragon. Tried

"Lady Hawk take us back to base"Dragon said before they were teleported to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

All of them powered down as Mark growled at Kendall who sighed

"Mark I'm not trying to put you down but I'm making sure that HawkMoth doesn't succeed in what he is planning but just because we have a Kwami doesn't mean we are powerful"Kendall said with a frown

"I am powerful. I have the lion Kwami the strongest. All I need is your power and we can be the strongest"Mark said before Kendall looked at him with a glare

"Mark everyone looks up to us. We need to give them hope. We need to give them a reason to believe in us"Kendall said as Mark was deep in thought

 **(Collège François Duport)**

The teens arrived as Kendall,Adrien and the Judges were looking at the designs as they arrived at Marinette as Adrien grabbed the hat as he tried it on and Kendall grabbed the jacket

It was black in general. It had a Silver line running down the sleeves as Kendall zipped it up as he saw it had a burning Dragon Head on the front

"I like it in all honesty"Adrien said smiling as Kendall nodded

"Yeah I like the design on the jacket especially the Dragon Head on the front"Kendall said as they declared Marinette the winner as Marinette smiled widely as she hugged Kendall who smiled feeling relief and happy

 **(Later)**

Kendall was walking down the hallways since he forgot his helmet in his locker as he grabbed it then was walking to the parking lot when he noticed the lights in the music room was on. He peeked inside as he felt his heart break as he saw Marinette kissing Mark as he walk away as he didn't notice Marinette separate from Mark with a frown

"I'm sorry Mark but I just needed to get rid of these feelings"Marinette said as Mark nodded

"I know and in all honestly Kendall is a lucky guy to have you and a great person to have as a leader and a friend"Mark said with a smile losing his arrogance as Kendall showed him his errors

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was using his bike to get away as he felt sadness and pain take over him

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth noticed Kendall immediately as he smirk

"I think I'll go handle this myself"HawkMoth said leaving his HQ

 **(Alleyway)**

Kendall was crying feeling useless that he didn't see the signs. He didn't notice HawkMoth staring over him

"KENDALL IT'S TIME FOR PARIS OWN DRAGON TO TURN AGAINST THEM"HawkMoth said firing a purple beam at Kendall who screamed in pain

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at the Miraculous Box as he looked over to a Dark corner

"Get me these Kwami"HawkMoth said as a Red X shines brightly as a Dark voice echoed

"Yes and I will destroy anyone that's get in my way"The voice said

 **End**

 **What happened to Kendall? Who is HawkMoth new ally? Find out in the next chapter**

 **So guys like I said before. I will only update once a month. So you have to wait until until the next chapter. However the only thing I will say it's a two part arc. So guys be ready and until then. Dragonic Demon signing out**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with part one of the two. I said I would put part one up but you guys have been wanting it. So surprise I decided to write this up and start the arc**

 **Now I just need to clarify. Marinette does not like Mark. She just had a Crush on him for a bit but it didn't last long. So it's still a Marinette x Kendall story**

 **Chapter 15:A White Dragon Part 1**

All of Team Miraculous was inside their HQ as they were looking for any sign of Kendall since he disappeared yesterday. They asked his parents and the only thing they told them was he was staying at a friend's house

"Any luck?"Marinette asked since she was worried about her boyfriend. She regrets what she did

"Not yet"Cecilia said as she continued typing before it switched to the Miraculous Website as everyone wondered where was the leader of Team Miraculous Dragon

"Everyone is in a fit ever since Kendall disappeared"Mark said as he changed ever since Kendall showed him what it meant to be a hero

"Yeah and I think it might be soon before HawkMoth realizes this"Adrien said as he remembers all the time Kendall helped them

"Yeah and once we find the other Kwami we need someone who can lead them"Kira said remembering the times Kendall led them through some tough battles

"Yeah and Kendall always seem to be the one who always remain calm during a battle"Cecilia said as she remembered times were Kendall stayed cool under pressure

"Marinette and Mark can we talk?"Adrien said as they walked over to the sofas as they sat down as Adrien looked at both teens

"I just want to know. Why did you kiss Mark Marinette?"Adrien asked calmly as both teens looked at him in shock

"I just wanted to get some feelings out. Since I've been confused when I met Mark"Marinette said guilty as Kira looked at them

"At the Risk of Kendall seeing?"Kira asked as both teens looked at her

"What do you mean?"Mark asked the two as they looked at each then sighed

"Kendall saw you. I saw him running out of school with tears in his eyes"Kira said as the two were shock

"What...I just needed to vent put some feelings so I won't be confused"Marinette said tears forming in her eyes

"I just hope we find him in time. I got a feeling something bad happened to him"Adrian said as the others nodded

"Hey guys do you Think I could mend my relationship with Kendall?"Marinette asked

"I think so. You just gotta explain to him. After all you two were made for each other"Kira said

"Guys I found something"Cecilia said as they went to the computer as they saw a footage from yesterday as they saw Kendall getting hit with a beam

"What was that?"Kira asked before Cecilia heard a beep

"I think I found Kendall's location"Cecilia said typing before it showed a location

Cecilia continued typing before she saw a location as she typed in her keyboard as she saw Kendall in his Dragon armor standing in a field near the Eiffel Tower

"Found him he's at a Field near the Eiffel Tower"Cecilia said as they went to the center as their Kwami floated near them

"Ready?"Marinette asked as the other nodded

"Ready"They replied as their Kwami partner floated in front of them

"Don't worry we'll see him again"Tikki said to Marinette who smiled and nodded

"We'll get to see our pal again"Plagg said smiling as Adrien nodded

"We'll be able to see our Kind leader again"Artemis said as Cecilia smiled

"Ready to see our Leader?"Uncia asked Kira who nodded

"Time to once more meet the person who changed you for the better"Pride said to Mark who nodded

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All Teen shouted transforming into their Hero forms as they hopped on their bikes as they left for the Eiffel Tower via portal

 **(Eiffel Tower)**

Dragon stood there waiting for the other Kwami holders as he saw them arrive

"Dragon"Ladybug said relieved to see her beloved as Dragon didn't respond

"Dragon you alright?"Cat Noir asked before screens popped up everywhere as the people saw HawkMoth

 _"Greetings Paris. I am HawkMoth. I have turned one of your heroes into one of your enemies. I tried to Akumatized him but it didn't work. However I seemed to awaken his Dark Side and it seemed to unlock a new power he seems to have. Dragon show them"_ HawkMoth said as Dragon held his hand to the side of his head

"White Drago Power"Dragon said as his suit was replaced with a White and black Armored suit. Team Miraculous looked into the Red X visor as he held his weapon

 **(AN:Think the White Dino Ranger outift and weapon from Power Rangers Dino Thunder)**

"Dragon-X ready"Dragon-X said as his voice deepen holding his Drago Sword as the others looked at him in shock

"Dragon"LadyBug whispered as she didn't want to fight her boyfriend

 _"Dragon-X destroy"_ HawkMoth said as the transmission end as Team Miraculous pulled out their secondary weapons for Ladybug and Cat Noir. First weapons for Lady Hawk, Snow Leopard and Lion

"Dragon wouldn't hurt us right?"Cat Noir said holding his Spear in front of them

Dragon-X ran forward leaving only a blur as he strikes them as they fell down as Dragon-X stopped a couple of meters away from them with his back facing them. They stood up as Dragon-X turned around as he drew a Z with his Drago Sword as laser arrows appeared as he launched them at Team Miraculous as they fell down because of the damage it did

They stood up as they looked at Dragon-X as they felt the glare he had behind the Visor as they glared back. They realized this isn't the Dragon they once knew. This Is someone who HawkMoth released. Someone who feels nothing. They need to bring the old Kendall back.

"Guys we need to fight. For Paris and to break Dragon from HawkMoth control"Ladybug said as everyone held up their Master Morpher

"MASTER MODE ACTIVATE"Team Miraculous shouted as they accessed their Master mode as their helmet and Cloak arrived as they pulled out their Master Weapon. Lion had a Sword Staff as they charged at Dragon-X who switch his sword into it's extended form

They charged at him as Dragon-X fought them on even grounds as Lady Hawk charged at him as they locked their blades

"Dragon snap out of it. You're being controlled"Lady Hawk said as Dragon-X looked at her

"I'm in control of what I'm doing"Dragon-X said as he pushed Lady Hawk and striking her as Cat Noir charged with his Trident as they parried before they locked up as they walked in a circle

"Dragon wake up. You aren't like this. You defend Paris"Cat Noir said to Dragon who scoffed

"This Is who I am"Dragon-X said as he kicked Cat Noir before charging at him slashing him as he fought each one on even ground as they helped each other up as they held their weapons In front of them.

"Pathetic"Dragon-X said as he waved his arms to his sides then to his chest as Laser Arrows appeared aimed at them as he launched them hitting them as they fell down as Dragon-X walked towards them slowly as held his sword towards Ladybug neck as he forced her to look at him

"Kendall please come back to us"Ladybug whispered as Dragon-X raised his sword before yellow electricity sparks around his body as he held his head

"I am in control not you"Dragon-X said before he fell on his knee as he still held his head

"I am the one who will finish them. HawkMoth commands it"Dragon-X said before he fell silent as Team Miraculous looked at each other

"Kendall?"Ladybug asked quietly as Dragon-X nodded

"I don't have Time to explain. You gotta find a way to either free or destroy me"Dragon-X said as the others looked at him shock

"No there's gotta be another way. We're gonna free you Dragon-X"Lady Hawk said before Dragon-X held his head shouting in pain

"I gotta go. He's trying to take over again. Guys if there isn't any other way. End the Dragon. Ladybug I forgive you. Don't forgot that no matter. I will Always love you"Dragon-X said as he began to run as he held his sword forward as a portal opened as he went through it as he lost control as Dragon-X looked at the portal

"NO!"Dragon-X shouted reaching forward before the portal closed as Team Miraculous looked at each other as they went back to HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Team Miraculous looked down as they felt they lost hope

"He was toying with us"Mark said since Dragon-X didn't right seriously

"What if we don't find a way. Do we really have the choice not to destroy him?"Adrien asked before they heard someone walk in as they looked at each other

"There is a way to free him"The person said as Cecilia looked up and saw Master Fu as Cecilia ran up to him and hugged him

"Uncle"Cecilia said cheerfully

"Hello Niece. Now there is a way for you to free Kendall. You gotta make him remember who he really is"Master Fu said as the others looked at him strangely

"What do you mean?"Kira asked who looked at him

"Right now. He's in a state of conflict between Hero or Villain. You need to make him remember that he is a hero no matter what he did wrong"Master Fu said as the others nodded determined

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth was looking at Dragon-X who was kneeling

"You failed. Give me a reason not to destroy you and take your Kwami?"HawkMoth asked as Dragon-X looked at him

"It was not my fault siege. Might side took control for a moment"Dragon-X said before HawkMoth led him to a portal which took them to hangar somewhere

"Very well then. I think these might help you"HawkMoth said as the lights turned on revealing the Drago Zord as Dragon-X looked at it

The Drago Zord was the same color as Dragon-X saw the design was like the Drago Zord in Dino Thunder as it's eyes glowed red

 **End**

 **Looks like a huge battle is upon our heroes. The question is now though. Will they be able to save Dragon-X from Kendall? Will they be able to handle the new Zords Dragon-X have? Find out in th next chapter**

 **So Guys I just want to say thank you for the support you gave this story so far. Now I have accelerated the update. I'll update the next two months though but it will be slower. So guys thank for everything. Till next time Dragonic Demon signing out**

 **Random MTOD Fact:Kendall was supposed to have the Phoenix Kwami however it was later decided to give him the Dragon Kwami since the Phoenix Kwami will be revealed later**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. Now I went ahead and did a double update. This means I have to update my other stories to. So without further ado. The next chapter is here.**

 **Also I saw Alya getting Trix the Fox Kwami. So I already have a plan when to put in New heroes. Also I have a long arc to put in. So here's a small trailer answer a question in the end I will reveal to that person which Chapter it will begin**

 _ **A Figure was laying in a forest as his eyes snapped open revealing Silver Eyes as he stood up**_

 _ **"Where am I?"The Person asked himself as he saw a Chinese Dragon groaning**_

 _ **"Ryu you alright?"The Person asked as Ryu stood up**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Cecilia,** **Kira** **,Miraculous and any song I will use they belong to their respective owners**

 **Chapter 16:A White Dragon**

Dragon-X stood in front of HawkMoth as he handed him a Black and Purple Sword as it glowed

"Take this. It possess the ability to take other Kwami from their respective holder. It's known as the Kwami Killer"HawkMoth said as Dragon-X as he chuckled with evil as he took the sword

"Time to go Kwami Hunting"Dragon-X said exiting the lair

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Team Miraculous sat in their HQ planning on how to free Kendall

"Any ideas?"Mark asked the group as Master Fu looked at them

"Knowing HawkMoth he will give a weapon to Dragon-X so destroy it and you'll be able to free him"Master Fu said

They then felt the HQ shake. They turned to the case holders and saw the Dragon Case disappear as Master Fu typed on the computer

"Uncle what's going on?"Cecilia asked her Uncle who showed the Hangar as the Dragon Zord was gone

"The Dragon Zord is gone"Master Fu said before the alarms blared as Master Fu typed on the computer as it revealed both the Dragon Zord and the New Drago Zord as Dragon-X stood up on the Drago Zord's head

 _"Team Miraculous where are you?"_ Dragon-X asked them as said team looked at each other

"Looks like Paris needs you"Master Fu said as Team Miraculous stood in formation with Marinette in the front as their Partners floated in front of them

"Ready?"Marinette asked as the Kwami and Heroes nodded

"Ready"The Kwami and the Heroes said

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Respective Hero Persona as they held their Master morpher

"MASTER MODE ACTIVATE"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Master Mode as they grabbed their case as holes appeared as they jumped in as they slide to their Zords cockpit as they inserted their case into their respective position

"Ladybug Zord is ready to rock"Marinette said grabbing the controls as the Ladybug Zord powered up as it left the Hangar

"Cat Zord ready to pounce"Cat Noir said holding the controls as the Cat Zord activated as it left the Hangar

"Hawk Zord ready fly"Lady Hawk said as the Hawk Zord left the Hangar

"Snow Leopard is running"Snow Leopard said as the Snow Leopard Zord left the hanger

"Lion Zord is roaring"Lion said as the Lion Zord went out of the hangar

 **(City)**

The Zords arrive as they saw the Dragon and Drago Zords as Dragon-X held his case

"I see you arrived"Dragon-X said as he stood up

"We're not allowing you to run free"Ladybug said as Dragon-X looked at her

"Oh really. May I know how you intend to do that?"Dragon-X said

"With this. ZORDS COMBINE"Ladybug said as The Zords ran

 **(Megazord Sequence)**

The Hawk Zord grabbed the Lion Zord as it flew up as the bottom part became a belt as the Lion Zord folded it's legs. The Cat and Leopard Zord became the legs as it attached to the Torso as the Ladybug Zord split into two as it formed the arms as it attached to the torso. The Hawk Zord head detached and attached to the top off he torso as the mouth open as it reveal a head. Steamed came out as it completed the Megazord.

The Megazord grabbed the Double Bladed Staff as it spun it around before it one half of the Staff on the ground.

 **(End Sequence)**

The Team was inside the Megazord cockpit as they place their case in their respective positions.

"MIRACULOUS MEGAZORD LION FORMATION"Team Miraculous shouted as Dragon-X looked at the Megazord

"Really? My turn"Dragon-X said as he grabbed his own case as he entered the Drago Zord cockpit as he placed the case into it's slot.

"Zords combine"Dragon-X said

 **(Megazord Sequence)**

The Dragon Zord flew below the Drago Zord as it's wings and legs separated from the body as the wings folded as it became the legs as the legs became the arms as it connects to the dragon's torso as the torso had a Silver M as the Dragon Head split into two as it formed a crown like helmet as it yellow eyes glowed as it grabbed it's Drago Stinger as it pointed it

 **(End Sequence)**

"DRAGON MEGAZORD READY"Dragon-X shouted as he placed the case into the Zord's cockpit as the two Megazords stared each other as both Megazords charged as each one strikes with their respective weapons

Both Megazords traded blows until the Drago Megazord separated from the Megazord

"Drago Spin"Dragon-X said as the Dragon Megazord jumped as the spine and tail produced spikes as it spun like as it connected with the Megazord as Team Miraculous felt the shake

"Oh yeah Double Strike"Cat Noir said as the Megazord kicked the Dragon Megazord as it sparked then punched it

The two Megazord kept fighting as Dragon-X lost his patience

"That's it Drago Stinger fire"Dragon-X said as the Drago Stinger was placed in front of the Megazord as it held back his hand as he blasted the dagger as it launched the Stinger

 **(Miraculous Megazord Cockpit)**

Team Miraculous looked at the Dragon Megazord as they nodded to each other

"Final Strike"Team Miraculous said as their Staff glowed

"SPINNING SLASH"Team Miraculous shouted

 **(Outside)**

The Miraculous Megazord held back it's arm as it threw the Staff as it spun as both attacks connected with each Megazord as The Zords separated as the Heroes fell down on the ground as their Zords groaned

"Looks like we need to finish this"Ladybug said as they pulled out their weapons as Dragon-X pulled out his Drago Sword and the Kwami Killer as they charged at each other as they began fighting.

Dragon-X strikes Lion with his Kwami Killer as he turned around and used his Drago Sword on Lady Hawk as both Lion and Snow Leopard stared Dragon-X down as they charged at him

They met each other strikes as Dragon-X rolled out of the way as he produced Z Arrows with his Drago Sword as he fired at it at them as they fell down hurt

Dragon-X looked to his left as he saw Ladybug charged at him as they fought on even grounding as Ladybug knocks Dragon-X Drago Sword out of his hand

They kept fighting as Dragon-X dodged Ladybug strikes with her bow. Dragon-X raised his sword as black energy covered it before Ladybug pulled back the string of her bow as she fired a strike at the sword as it was destroyed as Dragon-X felt himself lose his transformation as both Kendall and Ryu fell down exhausted from holding the transformation for a long Time

"Ryu you alright?"Kendall asked his partner who nodded

"I'm fine how bout you?"Ryu asked

"I'm fine"Kendall said as the others ran towards him as he stood up

"Kendall"They shouted as Marinette tackled him as the others dog piled on him

"I miss you guys too"Kendall said as they got off as Kendall stood up as he looked at them

"I'm sorry for what I did"Kendall said as they looked at each other

"It's fine. You weren't in control"Cat Noir said as Ryu and Kendall smiled

"Well let me get dressed for this then. Ryu ready?"Kendall asked

"Ready"Ryu said flying in front of him

"RYU DRAGON FLIGHT"Kendall shouted as he transformed into his hero persona

"I'm Back and better than ever"Dragon said as they left for Miraculous HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The group arrived and saw Master Fu waiting for them.

"It is good to see You back at the side of good"Master Fu said as Kendall nodded

"Yeah it is"Kendall said as they saw the monitor show the New Drago Zord landing in the hanger

"And it looks like we have the Drago Zord as a new Zord"Adrien said as Marinette walked towards Kendall

"Hey Kendall can we talk?"Marinette asked Kendall who looked at her and winced

"Y-yeah"Kendall said as they left through the portal

 **(The Eiffel Tower)**

Kendall and Marinette looked over Paris from the Eiffel Tower as Marinette looked at Kendall

"Kendall I'm sorry for what I did to you"Marinette said as Kendall sighed

"Marinette I want to be mad at you but I just can't. Some part of me wants to hate you"Kendall said looking down

"Okay"Marinette said as she started walking before Kendall grabbed her arm

"But I can't. I love you too much to do that"Kendall said as he pulled Marinette as he kissed her as she was shock but eventually kissed back as they separated as they touched foreheads

"I love you"Kendall said as Marinette looked into his Silver Eyes with her Blue bell eyes and saw only pure love

"I love you too"Marinette said as the sun set

 **End**

 **With The Team back together with new powers and a new Zord. The question is are they ready for the new challenge they will face soon. Find out in the future**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support and I hope that no matter what happens. It really means a lot to me so guys I will continue writing these stories. Also a shoutout to anyone in the next chapter that can figure out what song they sang. The Dragon Army will stand strong. So do me a favor leave a Review and in the words of a famous YouTuber HIT THAT BUTTON LIKE A BOSS! DRAGONIC DEMON IS SIGNING OUT.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon. So guys thank you for all your support. So now there will be Easter eggs once the Arc has been released. So I will sometimes infuse Trailers and the Story together. So Without further ado let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Miraculous in any way or form**

 **Chapter 17:Evillustrator and a Future Threat**

Kendall woke up as he felt someone snuggling in his chest as he looked down and saw Marinette snuggling to him as he remembered that she stayed over since she was concern for him. He looked at the clock and saw the time as he tried to wake up Marinette

"Marinette wake up we still got school"Kendall said as Marinette groan in response

"Five more minutes"Marinette said as Kendall sighed as Ryu and Tikki went over to them

"Marinette still won't wake up?"Tikki asked Kendall who nodded

"Try tickling her it might work"Ryu said as Kendall began to tickle Marinette as she woke up laughing

"Alright I'm up"Marinette said laughing as Kendall sat up as he looked at her smiling

"Well we might as well get ready for today"Kendall said as Marinette nodded as they began to get ready for school

 **(Later)**

Kendall and the Group we're in class as they were listening to Miss Medeleiev then they saw her going towards Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel what are you doing?" asked Nathaniel as he snapped out of his day dream

"What wha?"Nathaniel asked before grabbed his drawings

"And these Artistic endeavors are clearly what are causing you to fail science" said as Nathaniel looked down

"I'm sorry"Nathaniel whispered

"You go march yourself down to the Principal's office now" said as Nathaniel stood up as he walked to the door before he tripped over Marinette's bag as Kendall helped him up

"You alright?"Kendall asked him as he nodded

"Thanks Kendall"Nathaniel said to him as Kendall nodded before Chloe grabbed Nathaniel's sketchbook as she looked at it

"Oh look Sabrina. It's him as a superhero and look who he's saving it's Marinette"Chloe said as Nathaniel tried to reach for sketchbook before Chloe moved it away

"Give me that"Nathaniel said as Chloe looked at Marinette

"He is so crushing on you Marinette"Chloe said as Nathaniel anaesthesia sketchbook back

"Nathaniel go NOW!" said as Nathaniel left as Team Miraculous looked at each other concerned

 **(HawkMoth HQ)**

HawkMoth looking at the glowing symbols that the Box had as looked each one over and noticed one symbol. The Symbol that Team Miraculous didn't have

"The Bat Kwami has been found. I need to find the owner soon"HawkMoth said before he turned over to the other screen

"Artists are so hard to understand today. I think I'll help my artistic friend here"HawkMoth said sending a butterfly

 **(With Nathaniel)**

Nathaniel was sketching outside of the Principal's office when he accidentally dropped his pencil as the butterfly entered it as Nathaniel picked it up.

"Nathaniel if you help me. I promise you your Art will be shown. Evillustrator Join me and All ask is a couple of items"HawkMoth said as Nathaniel smiled

"Just tell me what do"Nathaniel said as he turned into the Evillustrator as he left

 **(With The Group)**

"Now our next Particle Physic Presentation Group are Nino, Kim and Alya" said listing the group as she looked up

"Our next group is Cecilia, Kira and Mark" said as Team Miraculous tried to contain their giggles as listed off the group

"The next group is Kendall, Marinette and Adrien" said as the first three members of Team Miraculous grinned at each other.

"And our final group are Chloe and Sabrina" said listing off the final group as the students for up as each group met up with each other.

"So where are you guys doing your work?"Kendall asked the other two groups.

"We're heading to Nino place to do it"Alya said as they said goodbye as they watched them walk off.

"So We should head to the library huh?"Kendall asked as they nodded as they began Walking to the library chatting.

 **(Library)**

Team Miraculous entered the library and saw an interesting scene. A Hair Blower as they looked at each other.

"So am I the only one seeing Chloe getting blown by a Hair Blower?"Kendall asked the group

"No. Should we do something?"Mark asked as their Partners came out of their hiding place

"That's a Big Hair Blower"Ryu said as Artemis Gibbs smack Ryu

"Focus Ryu"Artemis said as their Partners for ready

"Ready?"Kendall asked them stepping forward

"Ready"They said as their Partners floated beside them.

"MIRACULOUS FORM"All of them shouted as they transformed into their Respective Hero Persona as they tried to destroy the Hair Blower.

"Heard you got stuck in a windy situation"Cat Noir pun as his teammates groaned in disbelief

"I thought we got rid of Cat Noir's horrible puns"Dragon said as they neared the Hair Blower

"We did but we can't get rid of it for good"Lady Hawk said as they were able to destroy the Hair Blower as it disintegrated. They then noticed Evillustrator.

"That guy is pretty sketchy"Cat Noir said as the others nodded

"Yeah we need to get out of here though"Snow Leopard said as they looked at Chloe

"And we're gonna bring her along huh?"Ladybug said not liking the idea.

"Love I know you hate it but we can't leave her here"Dragon said placing a hand on her shoulder. Lion grabbed Chloe as they left for her room

 **(The Grand Pars)**

They arrived at Chloe's room as Chloe squealed

"Oh my God Team Miraculous I just adore you"Chloe said as she brought out her phone and began taking picture.

"Oh Ladybug you're a little off. One more"Chloe said as she tooled another one as Dragon looked at Lion.

"She's all yours"Dragon said as Lion punched him on the shoulder

"Shut up"Lion said grinning behind his helmet playfully punching Dragon on the shoulder.

"Sorry I'm a little Camera shy"Ladybug said as she turned to the others.

"Looks like Evillustrator is after Chloe"Cat Noir said

"Right looks like some of us are on Patrol duty"Dragon said as Ladybug turned to him.

"Can we just go?"Ladybug asked irritated as they turned to her.

"Ladybug you got to admit having this girl worship you is great"Lion said as Ladybug glared at him

"Look do whatever you want. I'm out of here"Ladybug said as she left as Chloe went near the balcony.

"Text me Ladybug"Chloe said as Dragon sighed as he turned to them.

"I'll go follow her. You guys stay here and protect Chloe"Dragon said as he went over to the balcony as he opened a rift and walked through as it closed

 **(Dupain-Cheng House)**

Ladybug arrived in her room as she transformed as Tikki looked at her curiously as she throws her purse on her bed

"Marinette you okay?"Tikki asked concerned.

"Sorry Tikki it's just. Chloe got this little Red Big fired up"Marinette said angrily.

A rift open as Dragon walked through as he saw Evillustrator on a nearby roof as he activated his Communicator.

"Marinette listen Evillustrator is near you. Act casual"Dragon said through his communicator as his transformation wore off. Marinette then saw Evillustrator at the Window as it disappear as Evillustrator came through. Tikki was able to hide before Evillustrator saw her.

"Hello Marinette"Evillustrator greeted her smiling as Marinette as she pretended to be nervous.

"You you're the guy at the library. What are you doing here?"Marinette asked scared as Kendall stood on a nearby roof

"She is good"Kendall said to Try who was looking at the scene

"I agree. She may have a Future in acting"Ryu said as they turned back to the seen.

"No I just wanted to see you"Evillustrator said to her as Kendall growled in jealousy.

"Why did you attack Chloe?"Marinette asked Evillustrator

"She's Cruel and Selfish"Evillustrator said as Marinette mumbled in agreement

"So are you here to hurt me too?"Marinette asked as Evillustrator walked towards her.

"You no you're perfect. I would never hurt you. In fact why don't you come to my party. You see it's my birthday today"Evillustrator said to Marinette who looked nervous.

"I-I don't know I got a project to do with my friends"Marinette said as Evillustrator drew a Invitation as he gave it to Marinette

"Think about it"Evillustrator said as he left. Kendall then came through the window as he looked at Marinette.

"Marinette that was amazing"Kendall admitted grinning at her.

"Thanks. Now what are we supposed to do since I doubt I can be Ladybug and Marinette at the same time?"Marinette asked Kendall as Tikki and Ryu thought of something.

"Wait why don't you go and Kendall and Cat Noir can watch over you"Ryu suggested at them

"And if things go south. They can just interfere before anything bad happens"Tikki added as they smiled.

"Let's do it"Kendall said as he called Adrien and told him about the plan.

 **(The Seine Near the Notre Dame)**

Marinette arrived at the location as she saw Evillustrator standing on the boat as she hopped on. Dragon and Cat Noir were standing by nearby building.

"So far so good"Dragon said as they saw Marinette look at them as Dragon looked at Cat Noir.

"That's our cue"Dragon said as he focused on his powers as he turned invisible. Cat Noir put on his shades as he activated the Camouflage as they hoped off the building and began sneaking on to the boat.

"I don't understand why you want to hurt people with your powers?"Marinette asked the Evillustrator as Dragon and Cat Noir got near the boat as they slowly swam towards the pair.

"No I don't want to hurt all people. Just Chloe but since you're here. I won't hurt her"Evillustrator said as Marinette looked at his pencil.

"You know can I draw something. I'm not that great at it"Marinette said

"Nonsense. It must be beautiful"Evillustrator said as Dragon eye twitched in annoyance.

"Come on Marinette"Dragon whispered as he saw Evillustrator hand Marinette the Pencil. He then saw Evillustrator saw them

"Marinette hand me back the Pencil"Evillustrator said as Marinette held the pencil.

"NO! DRAGON, CAT NOIR NOW"Marinette shouted as Dragon and Cat Noir charged at Evillustrator who got his pencil back and erased Dragon's Sword. He then created a bind around Dragon hand and feet. He then trapped Marinette and Cat Noir in a box.

"Okay we may not be able to wrap this up right now"Dragon said as Evillustrator glared at them

"You broke my promise. Now I'm gonna attack Chloe but first"Evillustrator said as he wrapped Dragon in a burrito wrap only showing his head.

"I can feel the irony of this right now"Dragon said to them as Evillustrator left.

"Now what?"Cat Noir asked before Marinette grabbed his staff.

"Cat Noir use your staff like this"Marinette said showing Cat Noir as he grinned at her.

"Good idea Marinette"Cat Noir said as he used his staff and extended it as they were able to escape the box.

"Thanks. Now Dragon"Marinette said as Cat Noir summoned his Spear as he cut the wrap open as he stood up.

"Thanks Cat Noir. Now Dragon Sword"Dragon said as his blade materialized in front of him.

"Alright time to Transform Marinette"Dragon said as Marinette nodded.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug.

"Let's go"Dragon said as they took off to Chloe's room.

 **(The Grand Pars)**

The Members of Team Miraculous that were left to protect Chloe was fighting Evillustrator as he kept sending foot soldiers as Chloe his under the bed.

"Come out. Come out where ever you are"Evillustrator taunted as he began to walk to her bed as he stopped as Chloe stayed silent terrified. Evillustrator then tossed the bed to the side as he grinned at Chloe.

"Got you"Evillustrator said before Dragon kicked him away.

"I don't think so"Dragob said as He, Cat Noir and Ladybug charged at him before Evillustrator sent foot soldiers on to them.

"Enough of this"Evillustrator said before he erased the floor as Lady Hawk, Ladybug, Snow Leopard and Lion got to safety as Lion was holding Chloe as Dragon and Cat Noir were holding on to a ledge.

"There Kwami get it now"HawkMoth said as Evillustrator grinned as he approached Dragon and Cat Noir. Dragon noticed Evillustrator walking towards them as he looked at his team then he saw his transformation lose energy

"Guys any idea since Evillustrator is closing in on us and will probably take our Kwami"Dragon said as Ladybug thought of something.

"LUCKY CHARM"Ladybug shouted as a Bouncer ball was shown as they looked at it.

"How is this supposed to help them?"Ladybug asked before she used her thinking vision as she saw lights, a parasol, a lamp and A holo figure as she figured it out.

"Got it. Lady Hawk help Dragon up"Ladybug said as she threw the ball as Lady Hawk helped Dragon stand up. He then saw the Ball as he grabbed his sword.

"Batter Up"Dragon said as he swing his sword as the ball knocked the Pencil out of Evillustrator. They then helped Cat Noir up as he looked at them.

"Let's put them together"Dragon said as Dragon, Cat Noir and Ladybug formed the Miraculous Cannon.

"Miraculous Cannon"Dragon said as Ladybug and Cat Noir held the Cannon.

Mark held his knuckles as Lady Hawk added the Shield on top as Snow Leopard attached the handles to the side as a Trigger slide out the knuckle as Lion grabbed it.

"Hope Blaster"Lion said as Lady Hawk and Snow Leopard held it.

"Ready Aim"Dragon and Lion said as their respective weapons fired up.

"FIRE!"Dragon and Lion shouted as it fired at Evillustrator as it ended as it revealed Nathaniel and the Butterfly gone of any HawkMoth's influence.

"Pound it. TEAM MIRACULOUS"They shouted as any damage Evillustrator did was gone. Dragon held the weapon as he looked at his Team.

"Team Miraculous that's a Miraculous Win"Dragon said as they cheered.

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The Group arrived as their Kwami went over to a table and began eating to refill their energy. They were shock however to see Master Fu there waiting for them.

"Master Fu what are you doing here?"Kendall asked curiously as he looked at them somberly.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but a threat is rising. One that was able to take every Kwami Hero head on and win. One I hoped would never rise again"Master Fu said as they looked at him scared.

"Who is it?"Kendall asked voice shaking.

"She is only known as the Killer of Kwami. The End of an Era. However her real name was lost she now known as Zedith the original holder of the Phoenix and Dragon Kwami"Master Fu said as they were shocked.

 **End**

 **How will Team Miraculous fight off Zedith? What is the real story behind Zedith? Find out next time in Miraculous Tale Of Dragon.**

 **Guys I just want to thank you for the support of this story. At first I was doing this for fun but now I'm just gonna keep updating until we reach the end of this story. So this is Dragonic Demon signing out.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here. I'm here with a new update. Now** **I know I haven't been able to update since I've been busy with school. It's Summer Vacation here and I can finally update again. It's time for me to return to action** **. Also I want to thank you guys so much for the support you have given this story. Now my updates might be random so keep a lookout when I update. Now without further notice. Let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in anyway or form. The OCs go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 18:** **The Bat** **and A New Megazord.**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"It seems that the world has evolved during the times I was out. I think it's time we sent out one of our own to get information about this place" The Figure said as the voice was feminine

"Indeed it seems it also gained some interesting jewels. I think they would do nicely in my collection" A female voice said as another figure scoffed

"Who cares about your Jewels. I wonder if there are any man that I could bring to bed. Hopefully they can satisfy me. I doubt it" A feminine voice said

"Keep those fantasies to yourself woman. I want to find out if there are any Kwami heroes. They'll pay for locking us in here" A masculine voice angrily said

"Can you guys keep it down. I'm trying to sleep over here" A lazy male voice said

"Shut Up. If someone has something better than me. I'll just take it from them." A Female voice said

"If anything. They should have a lot of good food for me to eat. I haven't eaten anything in a long time" A Male voice said

"No one can defeat me. I am the best in the world. Those past heroes only defeated me because they caught me off caught" A male Voice arrogantly said

"Enough. I'll have one of the Akumas do it. Let's see" The figure said as she began looking towards the army as she pointed at a Akuma as it went towards her and kneeled

"Yes my queen" The akuma asked her

"I want you to go out there and gain us information about this world. First though I think an upgrade would do. I think my powers are still connected to the earth. So let's see" The figure said as she shocked the Akuma as it's body began to change. His Head gained Antennas as his left arm gained a satellite dish and his right arm gained a monitor. His entire body then began to gain wires as his eyes turned into a Visor

"I see….Go Technoform gain us information and if any Kwami get in your way destroy them" The figure said

"It will be done my queen Zedith" Technoform said as Zedith opened a portal as he went through it as Zedith stumbled after she closed it

"I feel weak. It might be because of the time I spent sealed away. It doesn't matter once the seal breaks. We can attack" Zedith said as she and the 7 figures began to laugh

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The teens were shocked as they understood what he meant. Kendall was the first to get out of his shock as he looked at Master Fu.

"But I thought that there was only one Dragon Kwami Holder in history?"Kendall asked Master Fu shocked.

"There is but Zedith was corrupt and lost her way. She may be the original but it wasn't for something good"Master Fu said to them as Marinette looked at him

"So what happened and how were you able to seal up Zedith?"Adrien asked him as Master Fu looked down grimly.

"The heroes found out about Zedith path. They banded together and was able to seal up. I think there might be a recording about the event here"Master Fu said as the clip was shown.

 _(Video Clip)_

 _The Kwami Heroes were standing_ _in front of a Woman wearing a Dark Armor with Dragon Heads on the Shoulder in the center of the torso was a Black Phoenix. Her Helmet was pure black with a Blood Red Visor as she looked at the heroes. Behind here were countless Akumas waiting for their queen to order for the attack_

" _You can never defeat me" Zedith said as the first Ladybug and Cat Noir stood in front of the heroes as they held their weapons_

" _We can and we will" Ladybug said as the other heroes prepared themselves for the fight._

" _Then die like the fools you are. We could have been Gods among these weaklings yet you choose to protect them. You shall die with them" Zedith mocked as she charged at the group holding the Drago Saber and Phoenix Blade in her hand as the heroes began to fight back._

" _Ladybug, Cat Noir we need to seal her where she can never be found" A Turtle Kwami User said as she began to fight back against a Akuma as Ladybug nodded_

" _Right…..It's time" Ladybug said as she faced Zedith with the rest of the heroes as Zedith laughed at them_

" _Is that all heroes. I expected more" She mocked them_

" _It's over Zedith. You're rain of tyranny ends now" Ladybug said as Zedith looks at them mockingly_

" _Why is that? I was always one stepped ahead of you. Predicting your every move. Destroying all your allies. All that's left for me to do is destroy your Kwami. I already destroyed about 18 of them. Each of their emotion and creation gone. I was even able to turn 7 of them into my own dark versions of themselves. I doubt you could stop me. With the addition of both the Kwami of Creation and Destruction. I will be unstoppable. HAHAHA" Zedith laughed as she began walking towards the heroes. The heroes the began to glow as they thought about what their kwamis represent as they remembered the Memories that drew them in the first place._

" _NOT TODAY!" The Heroes shouted as they fired a multicolored beam at Zedith as it hit her and her army as they were forced to be turned into stone as they were forced near the center of the earth sealed away until a great evil can break them out. The Dragon and Phoenix Kwami appeared where Zedith stood as they disappeared as the heroes collapsed as their kwamis disappeared until further notice._

 _(End Video)_

The teens were shocked at what Zedith said. There were more Kwami's than they knew about each one corrupted.

"So how did anyone find the Miraculous since I doubt they'll just randomly appear" Kendall asked Master Fu as he turned the computer off

"They were never found instead it all started with the 1st Guardian of the Kwami. A Dragon who was approached by the Kwami to protect them. The Dragon then went on to create the very box that contains the Kwami putting an enchantment that only a Guardian may open the Box. It then went on a generation of Guardians up until me."Master Fu explained as their eyes widen as the first guardian was none other than a Dragon.

"Wait so how did you scatter the Kwami?" Adrien asked

"The Dragon also realized that a day may come where the miraculous may need to be scattered to protect them. He designed a part of the box to separate into it's own parts. I knew when I felt the seal slowly breaking. I had to scatter the Kwami to prevent Zedith from capturing them or worst, Destroying them" Master Fu said as the Heroes tried to absorb the information.

"Why did Zedith want the Dragon, Phoenix, Cat and Ladybug Kwami?" Kendall asked knowing that Zedith wanted the four kwami from the video

"The four kwami represents the very universe itself. The Ladybug is the Kwami of Creation, The Cat is the Kwami of Destruction, The Dragon is the Kwami of Time and the Phoenix is the Kwami of Space" Master Fu explained

"Wait, so Tikki represents the Creation" Marinette said

"Plagg represents the Destruction" Adrien explained

"The Phoenix Kwami represents the Space" Diana explained

"And Ryu represents Time itself. The four aspects representing the Universe. Time and Space, Destruction and Creation" Kendall summarized as Marinette had a thought

"What did Zedith mean when she said she corrupted some of the Kwami?" Marinette asked Master Fu as his expression changed into a grimace.

"She was able to corrupt the Kwami into their darkest versions. Each one represents a dark trait of a human. She turned them into her generals. Today they would be considered the representation of the 7 Deadly Sins itself" Master Fu said as their eyes widen in shock

"It was all my fault" Ryu said as he and the other Kwamis floated by their partners.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I allowed myself to fall into darkness. I could have stopped her from corrupting the others" Ryu said angrily as Kendall looked at his partner

"But you couldn't. Now's not the time for pitying yourself." Kendall said to his partner

"WHY SHOULDN'T I. I CAUSED ALL OF THIS. IF I WASN'T CAPTURED ZEDITH WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST" Ryu yelled as Artemis gave him another Gibbs Smack

"ENOUGH. Where is the Kwami of Balance that we know?" Artemis asked him as Ryu's eyes widen when she said it

"The one who always made sure we are at our best?" Tikki asked him

"The one who always had our back and always gave us the best advice?" Uncia asked

"The one who made sure I wasn't being lazy or asleep" Plagg asked dryly as Tikki gave him a Gibbs Smack

"Plagg" Tikki scolded him as Plagg chuckled nervously as he hid behind Ryu

"The one who made sure we're not overconfident?" Pride asked him as Ryu chuckled

"He allowed himself to get lost in his memories that's where. I'm sorry everyone" Ryu apologized to them as they gave him a small smile

"It's fine but why are you telling us this in the first place?" Kendall asked the old master who looked down as his expression grow somber.

"I'm afraid that Zedith and her generals have risen and the seal keeping them away is slowly weakening" Master Fu said as their eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me that the person who almost defeated the first generation of Kwami hereos is slowly breaking free" Mark asked his voice nervous.

"I'm afraid so" Master Fu said as the alarms began to blare as Master Fu turned on the computer as it showed Techoform attacking the Communications center

"What is that thing?" Diana asked as the Kwamis eyes widen seeing it

"Impossible how did she sent out one of her minions" Artemis said shocked as the Kwami were looking at it with wide eyes.

"Do you know what that thing is since I'm not picking up any signs of it being a Akuma Possessed human" Cecilia asked her partner as she continued checking her tablet.

"I do…..The reason you're not picking up any Human Signature is because that thing is pure Akuma. No human needed. It apparently got an upgrade judging by what it's wearing" Artemis said as the others looked at each other and nodded in understanding

"Then we better go after it. Who knows what it could do" Kendall said as the teens and Kwamis nodded as Master Fu looked at them.

"I'll try and see if I can get a personal project of man finished" Master Fu said as they nodded as their partners gave them a nod

"Ready?" Kendall asked them

"Ready" The Group replied back as Kendall expression became serious as their respective items glowed

"It's Miracle Time" Kendall said as their partners floated in front of them

"Ryu/ Tikki/ Plagg/ Artemis/ Pride/ Uncia" The teens said their respective partners name

"MIRACULOUS FORM!" They shouted as they transformed into their Hero forms as their bikes came up on the platform as the portal opened

"Coordinates set. Good Luck heroes" Master Fu said as they nodded

"Alright Team. Let's pull of a Miracle" Dragon said as they drove into the portal

 **(Communications Center)**

Technoform was gathering data at one of the Computers that were there. His Visor was switching between black and red as his Satellite Dish was sucking the data out of the computer.

"Hm…..Not enough data. I need to find more but where….What's this? Ah Information Center perfect" Technoform said as he began walking towards the Information Center as the Heroes arrived as they parked their bikes in front of him

"Not so fast. You're not taking one step further" Dragon said to Technoform as the heroes dismounted their bikes as they pulled out their weapons. Technoform looked at them as he gave them an annoyed look.

"I don't have time for you. AKUNERS" Technoform shouted as a bunch of Akuma holding swords appeared. They had a Dark Red Helmet with Visor and their body was just plain red with black arms.

"What are those things?" Ladybug asked as she held her shuriken as they looked at the Akuners.

" _Akuners Zedith food soldiers"_ Tikki said telepathically to Marinette as they saw Technoform leaving.

"Oh no you don't" Lion was about to chase him but the Akuners blocked his path

"Looks like the only way through is fighting them. Alright LET'S GO" Dragon shouted as they charged and began to fight the Akuners.

 **(With Dragon)**

Dragon was using both his Dragon Blade and one of his Daggers as he fought off a couple of Akuners. He blocked two swords aimed at him with his own sword and dagger before the Akuners held his arm as he kicked one infront of him as he flipped before bringing his arm down as they fell on the ground . He slashed at another one with his sword as he swiped one with his dagger as he focused on his sword as it started to spark with electricity.

"DRAGO BOLT" Dragon shouted sending a Lightning Bolt to a group of Akuners as they were struck as they turned into dust.

"So they turn into dust when they're defeated huh" Dragon said in realization as he swapped his sword out for his other dagger as he looked at the remaining Akuner he is facing.

"Let's play. FIRE" Dragon shouted as his Daggers were enveloped in fire as he began fighting with the Akuners again

 **(With Ladybug)**

Ladybug was using her Shuriken to fight off the rest of the Akuners as she kicked one away as she launched her Shuriken at a Akuner as she swiped the feet off one of the Akuner. She then kicked on in the chin as she flip before hitting another Akuner with her Shuriken. When she landed she noticed that they surrounded her.

"Don't you know I'm a bit windy. WIND" Ladybug shouted as her shuriken was covered in Wind Blades as she spun it around in a circle as all the Akuner was hit as they turned into dust.

"Few Down and Few to go" Ladybug said as she went back to fighting.

 **(With Cat Noir)**

Cat Noir was using his spear as he fought off a group of Akuners. He kicked one as he used the blade of the spear to hit one of the Akuners as he stabbed it into the ground as he held onto it as he began kicking each Akuner in a circle as he held the spear. He then placed his feet on the spear before kicking off it and landing in a clearing away from them.

"Sorry but it's bad luck for you. DARK" Cat Noir shouted blasting a Dark Blast as it hit the group of Akuners as they fell on the ground and turned to dust as Cat Noir twirled his Spear around as he placed it on his shoulder before another group of Akuner charged at him

"You got to be Kitten me….how many are there?" Cat Noir asked as everyone stopped fighting as they looked at Cat Noir and groaned at his pun

"Now's not the time Kitten. We need to finish this quickly and purr-fectly" Lady Hawk said as everyone just groaned as Dragon looked at them

"Not the time…Just not the time" Dragon scolded them as they all realized that they were fighting as they went back at it.

 **(With Lady Hawk)**

Lady Hawk was using her shield as she blocked a sword that was about to strike her before she kicked it away as she kicked one of the Akuner on the stomach before rolling on it's back and striking at another one.

"LADY HAWK HERE!" Dragon shouted at him as he tossed her one of his Daggers before he resumed fighting. Lady Hawk caught the dagger before she used it on one of the the Akuners as they began to form in front of her as she slashed at another coming from her left side and punching one coming her right. She looked at the Akuners as her shield glowed.

"Time for a Strike. WIND SHOT" Lady Hawk shouted as lasers in the shape of arrows began to shoot at the Akuners as they turned to dust

"Let's keep this going" Lady Hawk said as she continued to fight.

 **(With Snow Leopard)**

Snow Leopard was using her Katanas to fight off the as she used her swords to block off a sword coming down on her before she used her swords to push the blade away before she kicked it as she used her swords to strike two Akuners charging from her side as she began to focus power on her swords as it glow gray as the Akuners surrounded her.

"Alright everyone just freeze for a second. SNOW" Snow Leopard shouted as she spun around as she sent a horizontal slash at the Akuners making them freeze in a block of Ice before it broke apart as they turned to dust.

"Let's keep this up" Snow Leopard said as she kept fighting the Akuners

 **(With Lion)**

Lion was using his knuckles as he punched one Akuner as he began to punch another as he kicked one Akuner to make himself jump as he turned around and delivered a punch to a Akuners head. He dodged a blade as he caught it one of his knuckles as he punched it with his other as they stood in front of him in a group.

"Want to play like that then? LIGHT" Lion shouted as the Akuners turned into dust as Lion sent a shockwave destroying them as it turned into dust

"That's how it's done" He said as another group appeared in front of him as he slowly backed up

 **(With The Group)**

The Group was surrounded by the Akuners as they were standing in a circle with their weapons in front of them.

"Okay this is bad" Ladybug said throwing her shuriken to a charging akuner

"No kidding" Lady Hawk said blocking a sword with her shield before kicking the Akuner

"We need to get out of here and chase that Akuma" Dragon said slashing at another Akuner

"We can't use teleportation. One of these things might get caught and transported back to base with us" Snow Leopard said as she slashed at another Akuner with her Katana

"Then what?" Lion asked punching a Akuner that was coming in close.

 **(In an Alleyway)**

A teen girl no older than 15 was looking at the heroes as they were surrounded by the Akuners. She is 5'6 and has pale skin with bright orange straight hair, that goes down till the middle of her back. Her eyes are a light blue. She has a slim but muscular build. She wears a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and black leggings with a gray beanie and black converse. She looked at the heroes in worry since the Akuners was swarming them.

"Those heroes might get overrun by those things. I need to help them" The teen said as she heard fluttering wings as she looked to her left and saw her Kwami. It was a kwami that looked like a Mini-Bat.

"Then what are we gonna do then?" The Bat asked her in a feminine tone.

"You know what we're supposed to do Echo. We're gonna run away and hide" The teen sarcastically said. She got hit by a wing from the Kwami.

"Don't talk to me with that sarcasm young lady" The now identified Kwami Echo scolded her.

"You know what we're gonna do. Let's do this Echo" The teen said as she showed the a single Bat Wing necklace with 5 points around her neck.

"Alright. Here we go" Echo said as she stood in front of her partner

"ECHO! SCREAM ON!" The teen shouted as she transformed into her Hero form as she ran towards the heroes.

 **(With The Group)**

The group was trying it's best to fight off the remaining Akuners but they couldn't dwindle down the number.

"There's too many of them" Cat Noir told them using his spear to slash at another Akuner. Dragon slashed another one as he looked at them.

"Keep holding on. We need to keep fighting or else we won't get out of this mess" Dragon said as he used his dagger to slash at another one.

"NIGHT" A voice shouted as multiple Akuners was hit by arrows as they turned into dust. The heroes looked at the building of a roof. They saw a figure dressed in A simple black skintight leather suit with a collar and her miraculous necklace rests on top. when she raises her arms there are bat wings that she can use to glide to places. She has two bat ears on top of her head. She has a deep purple mask, deep purple leather fingerless gloves and deep purple boots. Her crossbow and arrows rest securely on her back.

"Who's she?" Ladybug asked as she used her shuriken to slashed at another Akuner as the Akuner numbers were dwindling down to 20.

"I don't know but judging from the animal motif. The person must be the partner to the Bat Kwami" Lady Hawk said as she punched another Akuner

"You're right about that. I'm Black Wing" Black Wing introduced herself as she fired a couple of arrows at the Akuners as they hit as they turned into dust.

"Well let's keep this up. At this rate we might be able to head to HQ faster" Dragon commanded as they fought off the remaining Akuners as they were done their transformation was about to be undone.

"Alright. Lady Hawk teleport us out of here along with our new guest" Cat Noir said as Lady Hawk pressed a couple of buttons on her master morpher as they were teleported in their respective colors as Night Wing was covered in a Midnight Black Beam as they were sent to Miraculous HQ

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The Heroes landed safely as Master Fu approached them as the heroes looked at Black Wing.

"Right considering we can't hold on to our transformations anymore. We might as well undo our transformation and reveal our identity. Hopefully Master Fu knows who you are" Dragon said as Ryu came out of his amulet as Kendall returned back to normal.

The others did the same as their respective Kwami came out of their transformation items exhausted from the fight as all of them were feeling the exhaustion that came with the fight. They turned to the teen as Cecilia's eyes widen in surprise.

"No way…..Melissa Gray is that you?" Cecilia asked as the now identified teen nodded as they gave each other a hug.

"Oh my god…..Cecilia you didn't tell me you knew two celebrities and a member of Team Miraculous" Melissa said to her long time best friend.

"I'm sorry but secret identity and all. You understand right?" Cecilia asked her best friend as she nodded as Adrien seperated the two as he looked at them.

"Okay, Hold on…Cecilia you know her?" Adrien asked his girlfriend as she gave him a smile.

"Why yes my little kitty. I've been tutoring her ever since we met. Guys I would like to introduce her to Melissa Gray" Cecilia introduced her best friend as she waved at the teens before she realized something.

"Wait…..You have _the_ Adrien Agreste as your boyfriend. I thought you have a mega huge crush on Cat Noir?" Melissa asked bluntly which caused Adrien to blush to this fact.

"Right…..You don't know yet. I'm Kendall Taylor Jackson. Partner of the Dragon Miraculous and Leader of Team Miraculous. You know me better as the hero Dragon" Kendall introduced himself as his partner Ryu floated beside him.

"I'm Ryu this blonde knucklehead's partner. I'm the Kwami of Balance and been helping him fight off Akuma's ever since we partnered up" Ryu introduced himself to the teen. Kendall felt his eyebrow twitched at the knucklehead comment as Ryu went back to eating

"Anyway…..I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng but you already knew that. Second in Command and girlfriend to Kendall. You know me better by Ladybug and my parter is the Ladybug Kwami" Marinette introduced herself as Tikki who was munching on a cookie went up and introduced herself.

"I'm Tikki. Marinette's partner and the Kwami of Creation" Tikki introduced herself as she went back to eating

"I'm Adrien Agreste. You know me better as the kitty of bad luck, Cat Noir" Adrien introduced himself before Kendall gibbs smack him

"Focus…" Kendall reminded him as he nodded

"Anyway…I"m Cecilia's boyfriend and scout of Team Miraculous. My Kwami partner is Plagg" Adrien finished as he looked at Plagg who was eating a Camembert Cheese who stopped and looked at him

"Do I have to?" Plagg asked lazily as Tikki went over to him before and flick his forehead.

"Yes…..Yes you do" Tikki said as she went back to eating.

"Right…..I"m Adrien's partner. The name's Plagg and I'm the Kwami of Destruction. There finished…..I'm going back to eating" Plagg said as everyone sighed at Plagg's laziness.

"Excuse him….You already know me. My alter ego is Lady Hawk. Partner to the Eagle Kwami herself Artemis" Cecilia introduced herself as Artemis who was eating Sheppard's Pie stopped as she went over to Cecilia's side.

"I'm Artemis. The Eagle Kwami of Knowledge and partner to Cecilia" Artemis introduced herself as Melisa looked at her

"Wait…..Are you named after Artemis from Greek Mythology?" Melissa asked bluntly as Artemis blinked

"I guess I am. Never noticed it before actually" Artemis said as she went back to eating her pie

"I'm Kira Knight partner to the Snow Leopard Kwami and Mechanic of Team Miraculous. You know me better by my hero name Snow Leopard" Kira introduced herself as Uncia came over after she finished eating her Tart.

"I'm Uncia her partner. I'm the Kwami of the Cold. Like Snow, Ice and all things related" Uncia introduced herself as Mark gave her a small smile.

"I'm Mark Drake. Partner to the Lion Kwami and recent addition to Team Miraculous. Most people know me by my hero name Lion" Mark introduced himself as his partner Pride stopped eating his Cake as he went over to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you. I am Pride the Kwami of Strength and partner to Mark" Pride introduced himself before he went back to eating as Melissa saw Master Fu as her eyes widen in shock.

"You…..you're the Old Man I gave my jacket to" Melissa said in shock as Master Fu gave her a gentle smile.

"Correct young one, I wanted to see if you were perfect for Echo here" Master Fu said as Melissa gave him a gentle smile

"I'm glad you did or else I wouldn't have met her in the first place. She's been acting like a second mother to me" Melissa said fondly as Echo gave her a small smile as she looked at the others.

"Well most of you know me already. I'm Melissa Gray partner to the Bat Kwami. I didn't have a Hero name yet but I went with Night Rogue" She added as Kendall smirked remembering a show he watched one time.

"Like Kamen Rider Night Rogue from the Kamen Rider Build series?" Kendall teased her with a grin. Melissa eyes widen as she remembered watching it one time.

"I guess so" She giggled as Marinette pulled on his ear as Kendall yelp in pain.

"Marinette that hurts…."Kendall whined in pain

"Then stop flirting" Marinette said as Kendall looked at him with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked her confused.

"Oh right…..Forgot you were dense at times" Marinette teased him as she giggled as Kendall pouted as Echo stopped eating as she went over to them

"I'm Echo. I'm the Kwami of the Night and partner to Melissa" Echo introduced herself as she went back to eating.

"Now on the situation at hand" Master Fu reminded them as they all got serious as Cecilia used her tablet as a Hologram of Technoform appeared.

"Akuma has been identified. Name Technoform, he has the ability to suck out the information from all sources including human's mind" Cecilia told them

"Zedith sent this out to gather the information that she needed in order for her and her generals to gain knowledge about this new world. I tried finding him but when it was finished at the information center. It vanished into thin air" Master Fu said

"Now what?" Kendall asked the Guardian.

"Now…..we wait" Master Fu said

 **(Zedith Seal)**

Technoform gave all the information to Zedith and her generals as they smirked as they began to gain knowledge about the new world.

"Perfection…..However this isn't enough. We need to figure out how a single person here thinks. We need to figure out what they fear so that the seal can break" Zedith said as Greed looked over at Technofrom

"Go gather more information. Steal it from a person's mind and then we can plan how to escape this place" Greed said as Technoform nodded

"It shall be done" Technoform said as it left to do just that.

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

Everyone was sitting around waiting for the monster to strike as they were catching up on some homework that was due soon.

"Anyone got the answer for Number 20?" Mark asked the group as Melissa looked at him.

"Yeah….here" Melissa said as she pointed to her answer on the paper as Mark quickly jolted it down.

"At this rate. We should be done soon" Kendall said as he looked over at Master Fu who was typing in some codes at the computer.

"What is he working on?" He asked Cecilia who looked at him.

"Don't know. Tried opening his Project Files but I can't open it without a password" Cecilia told him as they were about to get back to work when the alarm blared.

"Heroes hurry. Technoform is attacking again and this time he's sucking the information from a person's mind" Master Fu told them as they transformed as they went through the portal.

 **(City)**

The group arrived as they saw Technoform using his Satellite dish as Night Rogue used an arrow hitting Technoform as he looked at the teens in annyoance

"You again…..You're lucky I can't summon anymore Akuners" Technoform said as he charged at the teens as they dodged each strike as Dragon and Lion went for a kick but it got blocked as Ladybug and Night Rogue was seen charging at them with their respective weapons.

"TAKE THIS" The two shouted as Night Rogue fired another Arrow as Ladybug tossed her shuriken at Technoform as it hit causing sparks to fly.

"Is that all you got?" Technoform asked as they looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's not keep this fight happening too long. The faster we end this, the faster the civilians are safe" Dragon told them as they combined their weapons.

Dragon, Ladybug and Cat Noir formed the Purifier Cannon. Lady Hawk, Lion and Night Rogue combined their weapons as a Lion Knuckle attacked to the tip of an arrow as the shield attached to the curve of the crossbow as the curve spun and attached to the shield as they placed the Arrow.

"PURIFIER CANNON" Dragon, Cat Noir and Ladybug shouted as Dragon was at the trigger as Cat Noir and Ladybug were supporting the Cannon on their left and right shoulder respectively.

"DELTA CROSSBOW" Lion, Lady Hawk and Night Rogue shouted as Lion was placed at the trigger as Lady Hawk and Night Rogue were kneeling as they were supporting the crossbow.

"Ready….Aim….FIRE!" Dragon and Lion shouted as they fired their respective weapons as it hit Technoform as he began to spark as he fell down as the Heroes turned around as Technoform exploded.

 **(Zedith Seal)**

Zedith anger rose as she felt her creation destroyed as Crimson sparks began to appear around her.

"NO! THOSE BLASTED HEROES STILL EXIST" Zedith shouted in anger as her generals backed off in fear as they know what happens when their master is mad.

"Master Zedith please calm down" Envy pleaded before she was continuously electrocuted as Zedith kept sending electricity at her.

"SILENCE! TECHNOFORM RISE AGAIN AND CRUSH THOSE HEROES. BRING FEAR TO BREAK THIS SEAL" Zedith yelled in anger as her power seeped through the seal as it went to Technoform

 **(City)**

Technoform rose again as it began to grow larger and larger as the Heroes looked at it in shock as Civilians began to run in fear as it slowly weakened the seal.

"I'M BAACCCCKKK" Technoform shouted as the Heroes looked at it blankly as they looked at each other before they looked at Technoform again.

"Die" They said plainly as their Communicators rang as they answered it.

"Go for team" Cat Noir said

" _Heroes listen to me. I was able to create 2 new Zords"_ Master Fu told them as they looked at each.

"Alright who do they belong to?" Lion asked

" _Lion, Night Rogue may I present to you. The Alligator and Bat Zord"_ Master Fu said as they looked up as they saw the two new zords running with the Lion Zord. The Alligator Zord was mainly silver with some parts being blue as it was styled to look like a Metal Alligator. The Bat Zord was designed to look like Mechanical Bat. It was mostly black with hints of grey.

"That is awesome" Night Rogue said

" _It wasn't easy tracking down the Alligator key. Luckily I stumbled upon it when I was going for a walk"_ Master Fu told them

"Uncle you rock" Lady Hawk said in awe as Master Fu chuckled

" _Thank you my niece now….Sending Night Rogue's Master Morpher and Case along with Lion's Case"_ Master Fu said as a Master Morpher appeared around Night Rogue's Wrist as the two cases appeared in their hands.

"Go at it guys" Dragon told them as they nodded as they hopped in their zords as they placed the master case in the slot.

"Lion Zord is online and ready for action" Lion said as the Lion zord roared . Night Rogue jumped in her cockpit as she placed her case in the slot as it opened up revealing a Console for a Plane as she held on to it.

"Hey Nice Stereo" Night Rogue said as she began to maneuver her zord as it attacked Technoform.

"Alright take this. Lion slash" Lion said as the Lion Zord began to swipe at Technoform as the Bat Zord flew in.

"My turn…..Sonic Screech" Night Rogue said as the Bat Zord let out a Sonic Screech disorientating Technoform as the Alligator Zord chomped at Technoform.

" _Rangers….with new zords come new surprises. Try your new Megazord formation"_ Master Fu said as the Lion and Bat key appeared in their hands as they placed it in the key slot.

"Let's try it out. Zords combine" Lion said

 **(Megazord Sequence)**

the Alligator Zord tail seprated from it's body as the body as it rose up as it formed the legs as the bat Zord detached from it's wings as the Lion Zord attached on the platform for the legs as the both the Alligator Tail and Bat Body attached to the Lion Zord as the Bat head detached from it's body revealing the arm and attached itself on top of the Zord as it's mouth opened revealing the head as the ears became straight as the wings attached to the back of the Megazord as it pointed it's drill as it began to spin.

 **(Megazord Sequence end)**

"MIRACULOUS DRILL MEGAZORD ONLINE" Both Heroes shouted as Technoform looked at it. The two heroes were inside the new cockpit as the megazord looked at it's opponent

"Bring it" Technoform said as the two giants began to fight as Technoform hit the Megazord with it's Satellite Dish as it sparked at it began to retaliate by hitting back with it's drill.

"Is that all you got?" Lion asked as it dodged another strike as Night Rogue pressed some buttons on her console.

"Bat-a-rang activated. FIRE" Night Rogue shouted as the megazord detached the wings from it's back as it tossed it at Technoform as it damaged him critically.

"Let's end this. Activating Final Sequence" Lion said as the drill began to spin as the bat wings attached itself to the back of the Megazord as it began to fly high in the sky as it pointed it's drill upwards.

"ILLUSION DRILL" The two heroes shouted as the Megazord aimed it's drill at Technoform as the wings covered the megazord's body as it disappeared as it reappeared behind Technoform as it drilled through Technoform as he exploded.

"Hope has been restored" Lion said as the Megazord raised it's drill in victory

 **(Zedith seal)**

Zedith began to laugh as she watched the last information that Technoform sent her.

"It looks like the Kwami heroes are powerful….Good it'll be much more satisfying watching them crumble" Zedith said laughing

"My queen what should we do?" Pride asked as Zedith looked at him

"Easy….We wait for the right opportunities to strike. Hopefully we can find the Hero's weaknesses" Zedith said as they laughed evilly.

 **(Miraculous HQ)**

The teens were looking at their megazords in the cockpit as Master Fu approached them.

"Good job heroes. Paris is once again saved" Master Fu said as they gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Master Fu. We couldn't have done it without each other and you" Melissa said as Master Fu gave them a small smirk.

"Now don't you all still have homework that needs to be done?" Master Fu asked as the teens groaned in annoyance as they started to head back to the main room before Marinette looked at Kendall who was looking at the Drago Zord.

"You coming?" Marinette asked as Kendall looked at her and gave a small smile

"Yeah just need to think about something" Kendall told her as she nodded as she left.

"You should have told her the truth Kendall" A voice said as Kendall's eyes widen as he looked around and saw Dragon-X

"You….how are you still here?" Kendall asked scared of his evil alter-ego

"Isn't it obvious? You can't get rid of me. I'm your demon" Dragon-X told him as Kendall shook his head trying to deny it.

"NO! You're supposed to be gone. How? Just HOW?!" Kendall asked as he looked up and saw Dragon-X gone as he looked at a nearby mirror as he was horrified at what he saw. The mirror showed half his face looking at itself the other half was half the helmet of Dragon-X.

 **End**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support. I'll try to keep this Chapters coming as much as I can. So my Dragon Army keep roaring on.** **Also I am leaving a Riddle or question at the end of this Author's Note. First two reviews that has the right answer will get a special surprise in a future chapter. Also First Review will be featured in a future chapter. I'll only be doing five of these. So keep an eye out.** **Dragonic Demon *slaps DecaDriver on his waits and transforms into Decade* signing out *inserts card into DecaDriver ATTACK RIDE:INVISIBLE as Dragonic turns invisible***

 **Question: What is the name of Kendall's Mother?**


End file.
